Becoming Justice
by Supergirl492
Summary: Becoming Justice Summary: Lana and Clark are no longer together. Chloe is pretty much the only person in Clark’s life. That is until Becky May shows up in town looking for a place to stay. Clark invites her in. Chloe, Clark, and Becky become good friends
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Clark Kent wiped his hands on his jeans. He had finished up his chores and was heading back inside when he felt a vibrating in his pocket. Taking out his cell phone, he smiled. "Hey Chloe," he said into the phone. "Clark, I'm coming over. I'll see you in twenty minutes," she said and then hung up. "I'm good, how are you? Oh that's nice," Clark said into the phone. He shook his head and put the phone back into his pocket. His best friend was always way too busy.

As he walked back to the house he noticed that someone was standing on his porch. It was a girl about his age. "Can I help you?" he asked her when he got to the porch. She turned. "Hi. Yes actually. I'm Rebecca May. I go by Becky though." The two shook hands. "Clark Kent." Becky smiled. "Yes, I know. Here I'll get to the point. I just left a really stressful life in L.A. So I came here, to Smallville to escape it. I asked around town if there was anybody who needed help on their farm and a woman at the store told me that the 'poor Kent boy' could probably use some help. I'm not looking for money, just a roof over my head in exchange for some honest work."

Clark scratched his head. She could really help him out. She would do a little work around the farm and no one would question how they were keeping the farm on its feet. "Just a roof huh?" Clark asked. Becky nodded with a smile. "Ok, well, actually my cousin just moved out so I have an extra room," Clark said. "Thank you so much Clark. You have no idea what this means to me," Becky said. "Well, we can go inside. It's sort of a mess, though," Clark said. "A bachelor living alone and his place is a mess. I'm shocked," Becky said with a smile but then it disappeared. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that you were a bachelor," Becky said. Clark smiled. He liked her. "No I am. It's ok. Do you have any bags?" he asked. "They're in my car. I'll go get them," Becky said. She ran to her small blue car and pulled out two duffle bags. "That's all you have?" Clark asked. Becky looked down at her two duffle bags. "It's amazing what you're willing to leave behind when you really want to go," she answered.

Clark nodded understandingly and then took a bag from her. They were weightless to him, but Clark could tell that the bags were in fact heavy. He walked into the house and Becky followed him. He walked to the kitchen and set the bag down. Becky set hers down too. "Ok so this is the kitchen. That's our dining room and that's the living room. And there's a bathroom around the corner. The laundry room is connected to that," Clark said pointing to the individual rooms. Becky nodded. She grinned at the messy counter tops and the full sink. The dirty dishes were over flowing. "So…upstairs?" she asked. Clark nodded and grabbed both of her bags and walked up the stairs. Becky followed. Clark pointed to the master bedroom. "That's my room. That's going to be your room, and that will be your bathroom," Clark told Becky. He walked into his old room, leading Becky in. Becky looked around the room. It was nice and small. Becky's last bedroom had been so large that it echoed. "This good?" Clark asked setting down her bags. "It's perfect thank you." She turned to Clark. "Clark. I don't want to sound weird or anything but…well this means a lot more to me than you know," she said. "Your welcome. Well, um I think that some of Kara's clothes are still in the dresser but you can put them into those boxes if you like." Clark had two boxes on the ground that he was going to use to put papers in. Becky looked up quickly. "What?" Clark asked. "Nothing. I thought you said something else….never mind." Clark nodded and shrugged.  
"Clark?" some one yelled from downstairs. Becky saw a hint of smile come on Clark's face and his eyes lit up. "That would be Chloe," Clark said and he walked out the door. Becky followed him downstairs. "Clark. Could you run….I mean give me a ride to Metropolis?" Chloe corrected herself when she saw Becky. Becky smiled. "Hi, there," Chloe said to Becky. "Hi," Becky said back. "Chloe, this is Becky. Becky this is Chloe. Becky's going to be living here. She needs a place to stay and I need some help around the farm. So…we're going to give it a try," Clark said. Chloe smiled. "Can I talk to you outside Clark?" Chloe asked. "Do you mind if we step out for a minute?" Clark asked Becky. Becky shook her head. "I think I'm going to attack your sink if you don't mind," Becky said. Chloe turned around. "Oh Clark. That's really gross," she said. "You aren't a neat freak are you?" Clark asked Becky. She shook her head. "No. But I think that you have four different types of mold growing in there." They all laughed. "Ok. We'll be back." Clark and Chloe walked out the door and towards the barn. Becky walked to the sink and turned on the hot water. She saw Chloe and Clark smiling at each other. She stopped watching them and started to put dishes into the dishwasher.

--

Outside Clark and Chloe walked up the barn steps. "So what's with the stay in maid?" Chloe asked Clark. "Actually she just showed up looking for a place to stay. She's going to help me around the farm," Clark told his best friend. "And just like that you let her in?" Chloe asked. Clark sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't know Chloe; I mean I could really use her around here. I live alone and I don't hire any help. People are going to start asking how I run a farm on my own," Clark said. They sat down on the couch. "But you don't know anything about her. She'll be living under the same roof as you and she could find out your secret," Chloe warned. Clark nodded. "I'll have to be careful, but after twenty one years of having to hide my secret, I think I've gotten that down," Clark said with a smile. Chloe smiled back. "Where's she going to sleep," Chloe asked. "My old room," Clark answered. "You mean Kara's room?" Clark was silent. "Does this mean that you've stopped your wild goose chase to find her?" Chloe asked. Clark nodded. Chloe knew he didn't want to talk about it. "Well, I should be heading back to the Planet," she said and stood up. "Sorry. I'd give you a ride, but…." Clark said, following her down the stairs. Chloe laughed. "Yeah," she said. They walked to her car. Clark opened the front door for her. She climbed in. "You going to be back in town tomorrow?" Clark asked. "Yeah, Lois and I have a shopping date," Chloe answered. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safely," Clark said. He closed the door and she drove away. He watched until her little red convertible was out of sight. He then headed back inside. When he came in Becky was looking at pictures on the refrigerator. She turned around. "Hey you know what I was thinking? How about I make dinner for you?" Becky asked. Clark tilted his head in a questioning way. Becky laughed. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but I just want to do something nice for you Clark. You really have no idea what it means to me to be able to be staying here. You really are great and I want to help you out around here," Becky said. Clark laughed. "Well, you've already taken care of about a month of dirty dishes for me. I think that's enough for now. Why don't I take you out around Smallville tonight? If you're going to be working on this farm then you need to know this town like the back of your hand," Clark told Becky. "So that should take us like what five minutes?" Becky teased with a smile. Clark laughed. "Well, yeah, but then we can go grab something to eat," Clark said. "Ok that sounds great actually," Becky said. "Ok well go grab a coat." Becky ran up the stairs. Clark grabbed his keys and his jacket off of the kitchen chair. He walked outside and waited on the porch for Becky.


	2. A Night On the Town

Chapter Two: A Night on the Town

Chapter Two: A Night on the Town

Becky came out not a minute later. She turned to Clark. "Hey, you were wearing a brown jacket before. Now we look like we're in uniform," Becky said. Clark looked down at his red jacket and jeans and saw that it was identical to Becky's. "Oh…um…I have a blue one in the truck," Clark said. Becky sighed. "Ok." They headed to the truck and climbed in. Clark changed his jacket and then they headed to town. Clark pointed out different farms and shops once they got into the small town. Clark pulled into the hardware store. "You're going to need your own set of keys," he said to Becky. They climbed out of the truck and went inside. Clark walked to the counter. A tall, weathered man was standing at the register. "Hello Clark. How are you today?" the man said. "I'm doing well. And yourself?" The man shrugged. "Ah you know; getting by," he answered. "Mr. Jones, this is Becky. She's my new worker on the farm. Becky this is Ken Jones," Clark said introducing the two. They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you pretty lady," Mr. Jones said. "The pleasure's all mine," Becky answered. "I need a new set of all these keys," Clark said. Mr. Jones took a ring of keys out of Clark's hand. "Actually, not these two." Clark reached over and took off two keys. Becky took them out of Clark's hand. "Let me guess, this one is to your diary and this one is to your jewelry box," Becky teased. Clark smirked and grabbed them out of her hands. "This is going to take about twenty minutes," Mr. Jones said. "Ok, we're going to grab something to eat. Can I leave my truck out front?" Clark asked. "Of course." Becky and Clark walked out. "There's a pizza parlor around the corner. How about we eat there?" Clark asked. "That sounds great," Becky said. They walked down to the parlor. "What kind?" Clark asked when they walked inside. "Oh whatever you like best," Becky answered. "Pepperoni and pineapple?" Clark asked. "That's my favorite!" Becky exclaimed. "Really? Mine too," Clark said. Becky laughed. "Why don't you sit down over there? I'll go order the pizza." Clark said. Becky nodded. She walked over to a table for two and sat down.

Clark walked to the counter to order. He waited behind a man who was ordering about ten pizzas. Clark felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around. It was Lana. He sighed. "Hi Lana," Clark said. Lana smiled. "Hi Clark, how are you?" she asked. "Fine," Clark said coldly. Lana nodded. "Look Clark, we haven't talked since we broke up two months ago. Can we talk?" she asked. "About what? We don't have anything to talk about," Clark said. Lana sighed. "Clark, just because we aren't each other's one and only anymore doesn't mean that we aren't friends," Lana said. "Lana, I'm not ready to be friends yet," Clark said. Lana's eyes filled with hurt. Clark looked away. "So are you here with Chloe?" she asked. "Um actually, no. I just hired somebody for the farm, so I was showing her around," Clark answered. "Oh, ok. I'll see you around Clark," Lana said sadly and then walked away. "Can I help you?" the girl at the counter asked. Clark turned. "Um yeah. Medium pepperoni and pineapple please." Clark handed the girl some money and walked over to Becky.

She was staring out the window. Clark sat down. "Hey," Becky said, but Clark didn't respond. He was staring at the table. "You ok Clark?" she asked. He looked up. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Clark said. "You being distracted doesn't have anything to do with the girl you were just talking to does it?" Becky asked. "Who? Lana?" Becky chuckled. "Sure, if that's her name." Clark sighed. "Don't worry about it Becky." Becky nodded. "Ok, changing the subject. Tell me about your family Clark," Becky said. "Well, um, my dad passed away a few years ago," Clark started. "Yeah. I remember, he was all over the news," Becky said. "I thought you said you were from L.A.," Clark questioned. "I am. Your parents made news across the country," Becky said. "They did?" Clark said surprised. "Yeah I was shocked too. It's not everyday you see something good on the news," Becky said. "Seeing that my dad had a heart attack the night he was elected senator was good?" Clark asked. "No. That was horrible. What was good was that it showed that there are actually decent people in this horrible world," Becky said. "Your parents were the light in a very, very dark room. They brought a lot of hope to a lot of people." Clark smiled. "They did didn't they?" Becky smiled. "Ok, Clark, I know how your mom is as a politician but how is she as Clark Kent's mom?" Becky asked. Clark smiled. "She's amazing." A boy in his teens brought their pizza to the table. Clark continued to talk about his parents for another hour and Becky listened intently. When they were both full they left a tip on the table and walked back to the hardware store. "Clark, tell me about Chloe," Becky said. She saw Clark's eyes light up the way they had when Chloe had showed up at the farm today. Becky didn't think that he even noticed but she definitely saw a glint in his eyes. "Chloe's my best friend. She has been since the eighth grade. She's the only solid thing in my life," Clark said. He stopped, not really sure where that last thing had come from. Becky smiled. "It sounds like Chloe's pretty special to you." Clark was silent for a few moments then spoke. "Yeah. She really is," Clark said. They reached the hardware store. Clark ran in and got the keys while Becky climbed into the truck. Clark came out a couple minutes later and got into the truck. They drove home in silence. They still didn't say anything as they walked inside. As Clark hung up his jacket, he finally spoke. "So what time do we need to get up tomorrow?" she asked. "I'll be up at six," Clark said. Becky nodded. "As will I," she said. Clark smiled. "Ok, well I think I'm going to go to bed," Becky said. "Yeah. I have to do a couple of things down here but then I'm going to hit the sack too," Clark said. Becky headed up the steps, but then turned around and stopped. "Thanks again Clark." He smiled. "You're welcome."


	3. Meeting Clark's Friends

Chapter Three: Meeting Clark's Friends

Chapter Three: Meeting Clark's Friends

Clark woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. He got out of bed and headed downstairs. Becky was scurrying around the kitchen. She caught sight of Clark. "Hey, I made breakfast," she said. "I see," Clark said. "Sit, sit," Becky ordered pulling Clark to the table. Clark sat down and Becky brought over the food. They both started eating. "Oh, Chloe called," Becky said. "She did?" Becky nodded. "Yeah, she wanted me to tell you that Lois canceled on her so she's coming in to Smallville to crash on your couch," Becky said. Clark looked over into the living room. "Ok." Becky poured syrup on her pancakes. "I think she was at the Daily Planet all night," Becky said. "Yeah that's my Chloe," Clark said. Becky looked up at him with a smile. "What?" Becky laughed. "Oh nothing," she said. Clark realized that he had just said "my Chloe." He hadn't meant to, it just came out. "Um, so are you ready to learn how to run a farm?" Clark asked, trying to change the subject. Becky nodded and finished what she was chewing. "Yep," she said. They finished their breakfast, put the dishes in the sink and headed outside.

"I think today, I'll just teach you the inside barn stuff," Clark said as they walked to the barn. "Ok. That sounds good," Becky said. Chloe pulled up in her car as they were about to step into the barn. "Hey guys," Chloe said as she got out of the car. "Hey Chloe," they said in unison. "I'll take Chloe inside. I'll be right back," Clark said to Becky. "Actually Clark, I've been cooped up in the Planet all night, I don't want to go in. Can I help you guys with the farm work?" Chloe asked. Clark stared at her with a questioning look. He put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling all right?" he teased. She pushed his hand away. "Yes. Now come on!" Chloe exclaimed. Becky laughed and headed into the barn with Chloe. Clark shook his head and followed. "Ok well, we have to clean up the stalls, but I might be able to find something less gross for you two to do," Clark said looking around. "Clark, in the entire time that you have known me when have I ever been a girl who doesn't like to get her hands dirty?" Chloe asked. Clark smiled. "Becky?" Becky shook her head. "I have an older brother. I can deal with gross," she said. "Ok then. I'll take the horses out one by one and you guys can clean the stalls. Here's a wheel barrel and two shovels," Clark said handing the girls the supplies. He then took a horse out of the first stall and walked it outside. Chloe sighed. "Let's do this."

She and Becky each grabbed a shovel and started. The two joked about Clark and other things as they continued to clean the first stall and then the rest. Clark worked around them. He did his outside chores in super speed, hoping that Chloe would keep Becky busy.

"So, Becky, where are you from?" Chloe asked as she put some fresh hay on the ground of a stall. "L.A.," Becky answered. "Really? What made you want to come here?" Chloe asked. "Everybody wants the opposite of what they have. I'm not any different. I grew up in a big city, but what I really wanted was a small town," Becky said. Chloe laughed. "I grew up in Metropolis, so I understand the big city," Chloe said. "It's not a pretty place," Becky said. They both walked out of the stalls. They put the shovels and the wheel barrel away. Clark came into the barn. "You two did a good job," he said. "Thank you," Becky said. Chloe smiled. "You two ready for lunch?" Clark asked. "Yes. I'm starving," Chloe said. She walked towards the house and Becky and Clark followed her.

The three sat down and ate some left over pizza that Clark had in the fridge. Becky and Chloe had to throw away two other boxes that had moldy pizza in them. There was a knock on the kitchen door. Clark got up and answered it. "Hey guys, come on in," Clark said. Two tall figures walked into the house. "Oliver, A.C.! What are you two doing here?" Chloe exclaimed. She stood up and gave the two hugs. Becky sat silently staring at the man in green.

"Um guys this is Becky. Becky this is Oliver Queen and this is Arthur Curry, but he goes by A.C.," Clark said introducing the three. Oliver stared at Becky. He tilted his head. Becky jumped up and grabbed his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Queen. I didn't know Clark had friends in such high places," Becky said, her eyes locked in his. Oliver sighed. "Yeah, most people are surprised by Clark's friends," Oliver said. Becky turned from Oliver to A.C. "It's nice to meet you, too." A.C. smiled. "Likewise." The room was silent for a few long seconds. Becky could tell that Oliver and A.C. needed to talk to Clark. "Actually, if you guys don't mind, I was just going to shower," Becky said backing up to the stairs. "Sure, it was nice meeting you, Miss….I'm sorry what did you say your last name was?" Oliver said. Becky turned. "May," Becky said. She then continued up the stairs.

Oliver watched her go and then sighed. He turned to Clark. "We have to talk." They all walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "What is it Oliver? It must be pretty important if you came back from your work in Europe," Clark asked. Oliver nodded. "Well you know how Lex had another 33.1 facility?" Oliver said. "Yes." Clark nodded. "Well, Bart checked out every place that we suspected as being 33.1 and they were all empty," Oliver said. Chloe put her chin in her hands and Clark knew that she was slipping into deep thought. "So what's our next step?" he asked. "I don't think that there is a next step," Oliver said. "So that's it? You're just going to give up?" Chloe asked. "No. I'm not going to give up. But I think we're going to have to take a break with the 33.1 project," Oliver said. "What do you want mean, Oliver?" Clark asked. Oliver looked at A.C. "We have a bigger problem. Lex has another project called project Coppia," A.C. said.

"What is it?" Clark asked. "Lex is cloning people," Oliver answered. "Successfully?" Chloe said. Oliver and A.C. nodded. Clark looked at Chloe. There was fear in her eyes. "So what do we do?" she asked. "What we do best. We're going to put Lex in his place. Victor is out of town but when he returns, we'll have a meeting. Can I count you two in?" Oliver asked. Clark and Chloe turned to each other. "Yes," they said simultaneously. "Ok, well good. We have to get going though," Oliver said. A.C. turned to Clark. "Can I have a glass of water before we leave?" Chloe laughed. "I'll get it," she said and headed to the kitchen.


	4. Friend of a Meteor Freak or an Alien?

Chapter Four: Friend of a Meteor Freak or an Alien

Chapter Four: Friend of a Meteor Freak or an Alien?

Chloe and Clark sat on the couch in Oliver's apartment waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Chloe flipped through the paper while Clark read an article in a sports magazine. Oliver was making business calls at his desk. The doors of the apartment opened and three men walked in. Bart raced to Chloe's side. "Chloalicious? How are you?" he asked while kissing her hand. "I'm good Bart. How are you?" Chloe asked, blushing. "I'll be great if you tell me that you are free of that boyfriend of yours," Bart said. Clark super sped to his side and slapped his head. "Ouch," Bart yelled and then ran to Oliver's side. "So what's new Robin Hood?" Oliver threw a punch at him, but Bart was quicker. He backed off. "Fine, I'll just ask Nemo over here!" he exclaimed and turned to A.C. "Why don't you just sit down?"

Victor said a quick hello to Clark and Chloe and then sat down, followed by A.C. and Bart. Oliver stood up and explained project Coppia to the team and what he knew. "We found out last week that he had cloned a young boy and that now they were covering it by telling everyone that the boy had a long lost twin brother," Oliver said. Chloe bit her lip and thought about the whole situation. "Why would he want to clone people?" she asked. Oliver crossed his arms. "I found out last night that the boy was meteor infected. I think Lex might be trying to double his super powered army," Oliver said. "So we aren't done with 33.1?" Bart asked. Oliver shook his head. "I thought we were, but I guess Lex is just bringing it up a notch."

Clark looked at Chloe. She was silently staring at her hands. "Ok boss. What do you want us to do?" Victor asked. "Well, I don't think that there is much we can do until we have some more information, so just keep your ears open. As soon as we have what we need, we'll get to Lex. But until then just keep being heroes," Oliver said. A.C. stood up. "Ok, I've got to go swim. I'll catch up with you guys later," he said. He shook Oliver's hand as he headed out. Bart ran through the apartment. He stopped in front of Oliver, holding a sandwich. "I'll see you later amigo. I'm going to go get me some ladies," he said and then he was gone.

Clark put his hand on Chloe's arm. She jumped. "What?" she asked. "You ready to go?" Clark asked. "Oh yeah," she said and then stood up. Oliver smiled. "Am I going to be alone today?" he asked. "I'm not going anywhere," Victor said. Chloe and Clark said good bye and then got into the elevator. After a couple moments of silence, Chloe spoke. "Clark," she said. Clark turned to her. "You know how you said that you were here when I was ready to talk?" Clark nodded. "Well, I'm ready to talk," Chloe said. The elevator stopped. "The barn?" Clark asked. Chloe shook her head. "Becky." Clark nodded. "OK um….the talon?" Clark asked. Chloe nodded. Clark scooped Chloe up and sped away.

--

Chloe sat on the couch of the Talon apartment. Clark sat next to her. Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm scared Clark," she said softly. Clark put his arm around her. "I'm always here. You don't have anything to be scared of," he said. "You keep saying that Clark, but you can't keep me from going crazy," Chloe said. "Going?" Clark teased. Chloe laughed. "Very funny. But seriously Clark I could end up like every other meteor freak we've ever encountered. I don't want that," Chloe said.

"Chloe what worries me is that you are allowing this whole thing to become you," Clark said. "What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "You were willing to lose everything that you've ever experienced just to get rid of your abilities and it almost got you killed. That's not like you Chloe. You've decided not to fight but to be a coward," Clark said. Chloe shook her head. "Clark! Every other meteor infected person who we've ever met has ended up hurting people," Chloe exclaimed. "Because somewhere along the line, they made a conscious decision to use their abilities for bad. You can make a decision too, to _help_ people with your abilities. Oliver, A.C., Victor, Bart, and I have. So can you," Clark said. Chloe shook her head. "I don't think I can," she whispered. "_I_ think you can. I'm going to help you," Clark said. He hugged Chloe. Chloe closed her eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend," she said. Clark smiled. "Ditto." Chloe pulled away and wiped away a few tears. "You know, I wonder which is harder," Clark said. "What?" Chloe asked. "Being a friend of a meteor freak or an alien," Clark said. Chloe laughed. "That's a good question," she said.

Clark kissed Chloe's forehead. She smiled and then hugged him again. They sat for a few moments just holding each other. They pulled away and sighed. "I have to get back to the farm," Clark said. Chloe stood up. "Yeah and I have to get back to the Planet," she said. Chloe walked to the door and turend. "You know, there's a pretty obvious difference between me and the other meteor infected," she said. "And what's that?" Clark asked. "None of them had Clark Kent as a best friend and that's probably going to save me."


	5. Lex's Protection Plan

Chapter 5: Lex's Protection Plan

Chapter 5: Lex's Protection Plan

A couple of days later, Chloe decided that she needed to talk to Lex. She drove up to the mansion and saw Clark's truck driving away. Becky was in the driver's seat. "What was she doing here?" Chloe asked herself. She told herself that she would question Becky later. Right now she had to take care of another interrogation.

She parked her car and got out. She closed her eyes. "You can do this Chloe," she said aloud and then walked to the front door. A maid answered the door. "Is Lex here?" she asked. "Who are you?" the maid asked. Her face was tired and sad. "Chloe Sullivan." The maid closed the door. She came back a few minutes later and led Chloe to Lex's office. She let Chloe in and Chloe thanked her.

Chloe sat down on the couch. She remembered a time when she had been able to trust Lex and come to this place for comfort. Now, the mansion reeked of betrayal and pain. Chloe's eye was caught by a picture of Lex and Lana on their wedding day. "Chloe," a voice said from behind her. She stood up and faced Lex. "Hello Lex," she said. He walked over to his liquor stand and poured himself a glass. "Would you like something?" he asked. "I'm still under age Lex," she answered. Lex nodded. "Yes. But this year is your big year isn't it?"

"It just means that I can legally wake up with a hang over," Chloe said. She was getting uncomfortable. She had come here to do something but she wasn't doing it yet and it was making her nervous. "You know Chloe, I always forget that you are only twenty years old. You've accomplished so much that I feel like you've surpassed me by a thousand years," Lex said. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Lex you don't flatter me. If fact you are making me a little nauseous," Chloe said. Lex ignored her and sat down at his desk.

"I assume you had a reason for coming here," he said. Chloe sat. "Yes I did. I want to know about your project Coppia," Chloe said. Lex shook his head. "Chloe, I have many projects. Could you remind me what project you are speaking of?" Lex said. "Lex I know that you have many projects and that you do tend to lose track of them, but I also know that you don't waste your time naming ones that are of little importance to you," Chloe said. Lex was silent. They stared each other in the eye. "Why are you cloning meteor infected people?" Chloe asked. Lex couldn't hide his surprise. "How did you know that?" he asked. "I have my ways," Chloe said. Lex stood up. "Chloe, that's dangerous information for you to have," he said. "Lex, I'm done with you threatening me. I've decided that my life is worth giving up if it means getting a little justice in this world. Now tell me why are you cloning the meteor infected?" Chloe asked sternly. "Because Chloe, this world needs to protect itself," Lex said. Chloe stood and walked up to Lex. "From what?" Lex stepped closer to Chloe until he was practically breathing in her face. He whispered in her ear. "From aliens," he said. A chill went down Chloe's spine. She wanted to run out, but knew she couldn't. "Aliens Lex? Aren't you a little old to believe in such things?" Chloe whispered back. "Those meteors came from somewhere Chloe. And unlike the other ones that have come through Earth's atmosphere for millions of years, there's something extraterrestrial about the ones that landed in Smallville," Lex said. Chloe backed away. "I figure who better to fight the little green guys than the meteor freaks," Lex said. Chloe scoffed. "I see that I wasted my time by coming here," Chloe said as she walked towards the door. "Oh don't tell me you disagree, Chloe. You must think that there's something about meteor freaks that's a bit…..alien," Lex said. Chloe turned around. "Was that supposed to scare me? Sorry Lex but I have to go. I have to phone home," Chloe said and then she left.

As Chloe drove towards the Kent farm, she couldn't stop thinking about Becky leaving the mansion. She knew she should be worried about Lex right now, but the truth was, something just bothered her about Becky being there. What could she possibly want with Lex? Was she working for him? Was she spying on Clark for Lex? Chloe pulled up to the house and ran inside. "Clark?" she called when she got into the house. He came down the steps. "Hey Chlo," he said with a smile. "Where's Becky?" she asked. "She's in the barn. Why?" Clark asked. Chloe sat down at the counter. "I went over to Lex's today and I saw Becky leaving when I came," Chloe said. Clark tilted his head. "What was she doing there?" he asked. Chloe shrugged. "I don't know but Clark, I really don't know how much we can trust her," she said. Becky suddenly came in. "Hey Chloe," she said as she walked to the sink.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Clark and he nodded. "Becky I need to ask you something," he said. She turned around. "Yeah?" Clark sighed. "What were you doing at the Luthor mansion?" he asked. "I was just dropping off an envelope. A guy at the supermarket asked me to bring it. Is there something wrong?" Becky asked. Clark shook his head. "No, it's just that we….I don't really speak to Lex anymore."

Becky bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't even talk to Lex, I just left the envelope with the maid," she said. Clark turned to Chloe. "Don't worry about it," he said. Chloe smiled weakly, still not completely trusting Becky. But if Clark did she would learn to also.

"So Becky, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Clark asked, wanting to change the subject. "Oh I'm not sure yet. I don't want to bother you so I'll probably go visit some friends," Becky answered. "You wouldn't be bothering me. Chloe's spending it with her dad, so I'd actually be alone," Clark said. Becky smiled. "Well in that case, I guess I'm staying."


	6. Burnt Turkies and Surprises

Chapter 6: Burnt Turkeys and Surprises

Chapter 6: Burnt Turkeys and Surprises

Becky coughed from the smoke. Her eyes burned and she could feel the heat of the flames on her face. "Back off!" Clark barked. Becky backed away from the oven as Clark took the fire extinguisher to the flame engulfed turkey. Once the fire was out, Clark set the fire extinguisher down and turned slowly to Becky. She smiled sheepishly. "You like your meat well done right?" she asked.

"What happened?" Clark asked. Becky walked over toe the open cookbook on the counter next to the sink. "I don't know Clark. I told you I couldn't cook a turkey. Throw me a cow or a chicken and I'll give you a meal fit for a king, but when it comes to turkey, I'm out." Clark walked by Becky and opened the window. Becky flipped through the book. "Um, I can make something else," she said. Clark shook his head.

"No I think I'm going to keep you out of the kitchen for now. I'll go to the store and get some packaged turkey," he said, heading to the door. "Like lunch meat?" Becky asked. "It's either that or we make another attempt at burning down the house," Clark said. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Don't play with anything flammable while I'm gone," Clark said with a childish smile. Becky threw a kitchen towel at him, but he closed the door before it hit him. Becky sighed. She grabbed the turkey and threw it away. She sniffed the air, causing herself to cough. She opened the door to let more air in, but it didn't help.

Becky ran upstairs to find her perfume.

Becky searched through her stuff to find her perfume, but couldn't. She went to the bathroom and looked through the cabinet. She found a fruity body spray and decided it would have to do. Suddenly she heard the screen door open and close and then a woman's voice call for Clark.  
Becky headed down stairs. "He's at the store," she said. The woman looked up at her and Becky immediately recognized her as Martha Kent. "Oh, ok," Mrs. Kent said, confused. Becky walked down the remainder of the stairs and offered her hand to Mrs. Kent. "Hello. I'm Becky. I'm the new worker here," she said. Mrs. Kent shook her hand. "It's nice to meat you. I'm Mrs. Kent, but you can call me Martha," she said, with a warm smile. "So you said Clark was at the store?" Martha asked. Becky nodded. "Yeah, we….ok I had a problem with the turkey, hence the smell of burnt meat." Martha laughed. "Trust me, I know what that's like. I think it took me three Thanksgivings to finally make a turkey that was edible," she said. Becky smiled. "Thank you for saying that. I thought I was some kind of idiot for burning the meal," she said. Martha shook her head. "Um, so, was Clark planning on having any other company today?" she asked. Becky shook her head. "No, it was just going to be the two of us because Chloe was spending the day with her dad. He didn't tell me that you were coming into town," she said. "He didn't know I was I coming. I wanted to surprise him," Martha said. "Oh I'm sorry. You probably wanted a nice dinner with just the two of you. You know what, I'll get out of your way. I have friend that lives close by. I can go spend the day with her," Becky said heading towards the door. Martha grabbed her arm. "Please. Don't be silly. I'd be so happy to spend the day with Clark _and_ you," she said.

The front door opened and Clark walked in. "Ok Becky, I got us a dinner that doesn't require anything but the microwave. You think you can handle that?" Clark asked as he walked to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw him mom. "Mom!" he exclaimed. He put the grocery bags down and then wrapped his mother into a bear hug. She hugged him back. "Hi Clark," she said, happily. "I didn't know you were coming," he said. "I know. I wanted to surprise you," she said. "Well you did. Did you meet Becky?" he asked, backing away from Martha. "I did," Martha said. Clark smiled and then reached into one of the grocery bags. "Did she tell you about our turkey disaster?" Martha nodded with a smile. "Well, I got some t.v. dinners," Clark said, taking out a few different frozen food boxes. Martha laughed and walked to the cabinet. She searched through it and then looked through the refrigerator. "Ok well, we have the makings for some side dishes. Becky do you think you can handle a dessert?" Martha asked. "Yes, desserts are one thing I can do," Becky said. "Desserts that would pass my test?" Clark asked. Becky nodded. Martha smiled. "Good, then if they do, we can bring some over to the Sullivan's. Gabe and Chloe have never been good in the kitchen," she said with a wink.


	7. A Happy Thanksgiving

Chapter 7: A Happy Thanksgiving

Chapter 7: A Happy Thanksgiving

As he, Martha and Becky climbed into the truck, Clark called Chloe. "Hello?" Clark's heart raced when he heard her voice on the other end. "Hey Chloe it's me…..Clark," he said. Chloe laughed. "I don't need caller id to recognize your voice Clark. Happy Thanksgiving," she said. "Happy Thanksgiving to you, too. Are you and your dad up for visitors?" Clark asked. "Yes we are. We were just talking about how quiet is in the house. Do you want to come over?" Chloe asked. "Actually, we're on our way now. My mom's here too," Clark said. "Oh really? I can't wait to see her," Chloe said. "Ok well we'll be at your house in a couple of minutes." Clark hung up after saying good bye. "They don't mind us intruding?" Martha asked. "Nope."

As they pulled up to the house, Clark could see Chloe through the window of her room. She was putting her hair into a bun. When she caught sight of Clark, she smiled and waved.

Clark parked the car and they all got out. The door was already open when they got to the porch. Gabe Sullivan came out and gave Martha a hug and Clark a handshake. Then Clark introduced Becky to Gabe. "Well, let's not stand out in the cold. Go on in, go," he said, guiding them through the door.

Chloe came down the stairs, and even though she was just in jeans and shirt that Clark had seen her wear a million times before, she completely took his breath away. "Hi Mrs. Kent!" she exclaimed and gave Martha a huge hug. "Hello Chloe. It's so good to see you. I heard you've been taking care of Clark while I'm gone," she said. Chloe laughed. "Well I try. Come on in. We can go sit in the living room," Chloe said. "Actually, why don't you three go hang out in there and the grown ups can talk in the kitchen," Gabe said. Martha nodded and the two left to the kitchen. Clark took the plate of cookies out of Becky's hands. "Should I put these in the kitchen?" he asked. Chloe grabbed them. "Are you crazy? Come on let's go watch TV," she said and walked to the living room.

Chloe and Becky sat on the couch and Clark sat in a chair. "How was your Thanksgiving dinner?" Chloe asked. Clark crossed his arms and stared at Becky. "Ask her," he said. Becky rolled her eyes. "I burned the turkey," she said. Chloe laughed. "But Mom came and saved the day. She did an amazing job," Clark said. "Yeah considering that the store was apparently only selling TV dinners today," Chloe said. "I didn't want to buy anything that you would have to cook," Clark said. "Man you two sound like siblings," Chloe said. Clark and Becky grew silent. Chloe shook her head and laughed.

Chloe flipped through channels but nothing was on. "How about a movie?" she asked. Clark and Becky nodded. Chloe walked over to the movie cabinet. She pulled out three movies. "Ok well we have 'Fifty First Dates,' 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days' and 'Some Kind of Wonderful,'" Chloe said. "Those are all chick flicks," Clark said. "Yeah so?" Chloe said. "Real men watch chick flicks," Becky said. Chloe laughed. "What would you like to watch Becky?" she asked. "'Some Kind of Wonderful' sounds good," Becky answered. "I was hoping you'd say that. Clark could you push the table over so we can sit on the floor?" Clark got up and moved the table to the side of the room. Becky slipped down to the floor and Clark sat next to her. Chloe put the movie in and then sat on Clark's other side. She grabbed a cookie and smiled at Clark. He smiled back at her. Becky watched them and smiled to herself. She turned away and watched the movie.

"So how have you been?" Gabe asked Martha as he handed her a glass of wine and sat down. "I've been good. It's hard being away from Smallville though. I mean I grew up in the city, I guess I just hadn't realized how much of a small town girl I'd turned into," she answered. Gabe smiled and nodded. "And it's not easy being away from Clark. He's changed since the last time I saw him. He's becoming an adult and I'm missing it," Martha said. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Chloe only lives about sixty miles from me and I don't see her more than once a week. Most of the time, it's once every two weeks," Gabe said. Martha took a sip of her wine. "If anyone ever asks me what's the hardest part of raising and taking care of kids, I'd tell them that it's not raising them or taking care of them that's hard. It's watching them take care of themselves that takes the most strength," she said. Gabe nodded in agreement and finished off his wine.

About half way through the movie, Clark felt Chloe place her head on his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, he saw that she was asleep. A few minutes later, Gabe and Martha came into the room. "Ready to go?" Martha whispered when she saw that Chloe was asleep. Clark and Becky nodded. "Do you want me to carry Chloe to her room?" Clark asked Gabe quietly. "No that's ok. I don't want you to have to climb the stairs. Could you move her to the couch though?" Gabe answered. Clark picked Chloe up, trying not to wake her up and laid her down on the couch. Gabe walked out with Martha and Becky followed. Clark turned off the TV and then pushed the table back. "Good night Clark," Chloe said, still half asleep. "Good night Chloe," Clark whispered and then kissed her forehead.

"How does the movie end? Does he end up with Amanda?" Clark asked Becky as they drove home. "You've never seen it?" Becky asked. Clark shook his head. "No. Watts and Keith end up together," Becky said. "So the best friends end up together? That sounds like a nice ending." Martha smiled at Clark. Becky looked out the window up at the stars and then shook her head. "No Clark. It's more like the perfect ending."


	8. Mr Queen Pays a Visit

Chapter Eight: Mr

Chapter Eight: Mr. Queen Pays a Visit

It was a week after Thanksgiving and Becky was alone on the farm doing her chores. Martha had gone back to D.C. a couple of days earlier and Clark was in Metropolis helping Chloe with a story. The first signs of snow had appeared on the farm early this morning. There was heavy frost on everything and Clark had asked Becky to make sure that the barn doors stayed closed so that the horses wouldn't get cold. Becky hurried her way through the barn, Shelby following her the entire time.

After about an hour, Becky headed inside, to get something for lunch. When she got to the door she took off her boots and then stood outside for a minute. She loved the smell of cold. It wasn't something she got to smell often in Los Angeles. Then she heard the phone ring so she went inside and answered it. "Kent residence," she said. "Hey Becky. It's Clark. I'm heading home so I should be there in about an hour." He said. "Ok," Becky said. Becky noticed the dirt on the floor as she hung up the phone. She grabbed a broom and began to sweep. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Becky looked through the window. It was Oliver Queen.

Clark drove home in silence. He couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. They had spent the last four hours investigating a story. It was just a murder down in the slums, but Chloe had suspected that it was linked to a chain of bank robberies that had been happening for the past month. Of course, she had been right and now the police were arresting the suspects and Chloe was working on the story for tomorrow's edition. Clark kept driving; thinking about the way Chloe had been so quick to put the clues together. The murder had only happened yesterday. Grant, the editor, teased Chloe about the body still being warm, but Chloe didn't want the story to fall into the hands of another reporter. She had told Clark, "I don't want this getting to some Inquisitor reporter and I absolutely don't want it getting to another Daily Planet reporter." She didn't say any names, but Clark had known her long enough to know that she was talking specifically about Lois. Chloe's dreams had been crashing around her lately and Clark could see that her spirit was weakening. It broke his heart and he told himself that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Chloe's dreams came true.

Becky sighed and then opened the door. "Mr. Queen it's good to see you again. Come in," she said politely. Oliver stepped in and looked around. "Is Clark here?" he asked. "No it's just me sorry. Clark should be home in about an hour though," Becky said. Oliver turned and looked at Becky as she closed the door. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm cleaning right now. Please sit," Becky said. She walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a seat. The broom was still in her hand. Oliver sat down. "Would you like something to drink?" Becky asked. "Water would be nice. Thank you," Oliver responded. Becky set the broom against the wall and then got Oliver some water. She walked back over to the table and handed him a full glass. "Here you go Mr. Queen," she said. She walked back towards the sink and continued her sweeping. "Would you like to wait until Clark gets back?" she asked. "Yes that's fine," Oliver said. He grew silent and Becky kept cleaning.

After a few minutes, Becky had her back to Oliver but she heard him get up and walk towards her. She turned. "Is something wrong? Can I get you something else Mr. Queen?" she asked. He shook his head. "So Clark's just letting you live here?" he asked. "Well, I am working on the farm for him," Becky said. Oliver sighed. "Can I ask you something?" he said. Becky nodded. Oliver was silent for a few seconds and then he spoke. "How long are you going to keep lying to him?"


	9. The Real Rebecca May

Chapter Nine: The Real Rebecca May

Chapter Nine: The Real Rebecca May

Becky turned her back to Oliver. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Mr. Queen," she said. "Dammit Becky! Stop calling me Mr. Queen. You're acting like you're below me and you won't even look me in the eye. Quit it with the show," Oliver said. Becky turned and stared at Oliver. "What do you want me to do Oliver?" she asked. "I just want you to tell Clark and Chloe who you really are," he answered. "Why?" Becky asked. "Because they deserve to know." Becky shook her head. "They don't deserve all the secrets." Oliver sighed. "Becky, I'm not asking you to tell them everything, just let them know that you're not just some broken hearted girl from California. Let them know who you were in L.A.," Oliver said. "Do you know who I was in L.A.? Because I don't. All I ever saw in the mirror was a rich girl who was hidden from the world. Oliver, you're the only friend I've ever had that my parents didn't pay for keeping my existence a secret. You know, they use to have every single picture of me destroyed. Then when digital cameras came out, well forget the picture, they just took the whole damn camera! I wasn't anybody in L.A."

Oliver sighed. "Becky, I know you haven't had the perfect life…."

"It's not about the 'perfect' life Oliver. It's about being able to _live_ my life," Becky interrupted. "And this is your life? Living with a complete stranger and not being you at all," Oliver said. "The only thing that's different about me is I'm not soaked in money," Becky answered. "All I'm trying to say is that you should tell Clark and Chloe. They're better secret keepers than you think," Oliver said. Becky sighed. "Oh and by the way, I spoke to your brother and he says that if you need anything he can be reached on his cell phone at anytime."

"You called Daniel?"

"I figured he was worried about you so I called him to let you know were alright," Oliver said. "Did he tell my parents?" Becky asked in a concerned tone. "You're brother might be a pain in the ass but he's not a big mouth," Oliver said. He hugged Becky. "That was from him." Then he kissed her on the head. "He asked you to give me a kiss?" Becky asked pulling away. "No. That was from me. I'm going to go now." He turned and walked towards the door.

"You know, you said I lied to Clark, but I haven't," Becky said. Oliver turned back. "Yes you have," he said. "When?"

"Rebecca May?"

"May's my middle name," Becky said. "I asked you what your last name was and you said May," Oliver said. "See! I lied to you, not Clark. And it really wasn't lying because you know what my last name is." Oliver crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow. "Ok ok…I'm stretching it…but had I said Snyder, Chloe's ears would have popped up and she would have known who I was," Becky said. "Not necessarily," Oliver said. "There are three major rich families in this country: Luther, Queen, and Snyder. The only thing that keeps me remotely under the radar is that my face hasn't been plastered to every major newspaper in the world," Becky said. "But my name has. If Clark hadn't figured it out in a millisecond, Chloe would have."

Oliver shook his head. "You are too paranoid." Becky nodded. "I know. Maybe I'll tell them soon." Oliver grinned. "What about the other thing?" Becky shook her head. "I can't tell them that Oliver."

"I understand," Oliver said. They were silent for a minute and the Becky spoke. "You dropped this Green Arrow," she said tossing something at Oliver. He caught it and saw that it was a capsule full of his miniature arrows. He stuck it into his pocket. "I don't drop things," he said. "Well then how did I get it? It's not like I pick pocketed it from you," Becky said with a laugh. "Sure," Oliver said. "Good bye Miss Snyder."

"Good bye Mr. Queen."

Oliver left and Becky was left alone. Becky sat down on the couch and put her head into her hands. She jumped when she felt a vibrating in her pants pocket. She took out her cell phone and answered it.

Clark and Chloe sat at his kitchen table two days later. They were eating dinner and talking about Chloe's last article. "I can't believe Grant didn't publish it," Clark said. "I know. Lois gets her stories published all the time. I just don't get it Clark," Chloe sighed. Clark bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "Well never mind that. I don't want to talk about it anymore. So where's Becky?" Chloe asked. "She went to the store. She should be back in a ….. never mind, she's here," Clark answered. The door swung open and Becky hurried in. "It's freezing out there!" she exclaimed as she closed the door. "Oh, hi Chloe. I didn't know you were coming over tonight. Actually, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you two about something," Becky said.

Becky walked over and sat down at the table. "A friend of mine called me a couple of days ago and asked if I would like his two tickets to a newspaper convention. The major papers of the country are expected to be there. Would you like to come with me Chloe?" she asked. "Where is it?" Chloe asked. "Los Angeles," Becky answered. "Los Angeles? How are you going to afford a trip to L.A.?" Clark asked. Becky sighed. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you two about."

"When I came here, I told you two that my name was Rebecca May, and it is. But the truth is, my real name is Rebecca May…Snyder." Chloe's eyes grew. "You're Rebecca Snyder?" she asked. Becky nodded. "I don't understand. I asked Oliver to do a background check on you and he never mentioned that you were really the daughter of billionaires," Chloe said. "Well, that's probably because he knew I didn't want you guys to know who I was. Oliver's a friend of my brothers," Becky answered. "Wait, you're the daughter of the Snyder family? Aren't they like richer than the Luthor family?" Clark asked. Becky nodded. "Then why didn't anybody around here recognize you?" he asked. "Well, because there's never ever been a picture of me, published. Anywhere. My parents have kept me under lock and key," Becky answered. "Why?" Chloe asked. "Let's just say the arrangements of my adoption weren't exactly legal," Becky said. Chloe bit her fingernail in thought. "What were you really doing at Lex's?" she asked. "I was making sure that he didn't say tell anybody who I really was. He knows I'm a Snyder and I needed him to keep his mouth shut," Becky said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clark asked. "At first, because I planned on not telling anyone but once I really got to know you guys, I realized that I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you guys to look at me any differently," Becky said sadly. Clark nodded. "Ok, so what made you change your mind?" Becky smiled. "Oliver." They were silent.

"Well, we don't look at you any differently Becky. I just wish you had told us sooner," Chloe said. "I know. I'm sorry," Becky said. "It's okay," Clark said. "So tell me more about this conference," Chloe said with a smirk.

Chloe and Becky climbed out of limo in front of the Snyder mansion. "You do realize that your place makes Lex's look like a doll house, don't you?" Chloe said staring at the enormous estate. Becky laughed. "Come on, let's go inside. My parents aren't home this weekend so we have the place to ourselves.

They walked to the front door and Becky pushed open the door. Chloe gasped as she walked inside and saw the towering ceiling. "Oh my gosh Becky. You actually grew up here?" she asked, amazed. "Come on. Let's go to my room. Frank will bring up our stuff in a minute," Becky said, heading up the stair case. Chloe followed.

They entered a room painted in sky blue. It was huge and full of beautiful contemporary art. "My mom decorated it. This really isn't my kind of stuff," Becky said. She walked into the bathroom and opened a window. "It's stuffy in here," she said. Chloe walked around the room and looked at the art. She recognized some pieces as arts that were worth millions of dollars, originals no doubt.

Something on the floor caught Chloe's eye. It was a piece of paper stuck under the dresser. She pulled it out and gasped. It was covered in Kryptonian writing. Becky came out of the bathroom and saw Chloe staring at the paper. She walked over to see what it was and tensed when she saw the writing. "Oh, you weren't supposed to see that." Chloe looked up with anger and fear in her eyes.

"Do you know what this says?" she asked.

"Well I should. I wrote it."

"How do you know this language?" Chloe asked. Becky sighed. "I don't usually give this information out to people, but I know you're just trying to protect Clark. Chloe, the reason I know that language…..is because……I'm a Kryptonian."


	10. Kryptonian Messages and a Call for Justi...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry guys, but I just realized that I completely forgot to let you know when this was all going on. I actually wrote Becoming Justice last season, so the story takes place around the beginning of season seven of Smallville.

Chapter 10 Kryptonian Messages and A Call For Justice

Chloe stared in disbelief. She didn't think that she had heard Becky right. She didn't know what to say. Becky took the paper from Chloe's hand and set it down on her desk. She sighed and then sat down on her bed. "I know that there are a million questions running through your head right now, and the first one I know is if I'm even telling the truth. The answer is yes. You're probably trying to figure out how it could be true, too. I know Clark came in the meteor shower. He was born on Krypton," Becky said. Chloe shook her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Chloe said. "You don't have to cover for Clark, Chloe. I know he's Kal El," Becky said. Chloe took a moment to think.

"Clark would have known if you were really Kryptonian," Chloe said. "You think so?" Becky asked. Chloe folded her arms. "Do you want me to prove it?" Becky asked. Chloe didn't say anything. She stood up and pulled a gun out of her dresser drawer and put it into her hand. She shot but nothing happened. She opened her hand, revealing a crushed bullet. Chloe realized that Becky might not be lying, but there was only one way to know for sure. She reached into her purse and ran her hand through it to find the lead box.

She had carried a meteor rock with her at all times since the time Clark had been infected with silver Kryptonite. She felt guilty, but he had told her it was probably a good idea, even if he knew to avoid the silver rock now.

Becky had her back turned, putting the gun back in its place as Chloe pulled the Kryptonite out. Becky immediately fell to the ground. She gripped her stomach and started gasping. Chloe's eyes grew wide. "You really are from Krypton," she said. She put the Kryptonite away and helped Becky get to her feet. There was a knock at the door and a maid rushed in. "Miss Snyder, are you alright? I heard a gun shot," she asked. Becky nodded. "Yes, I'm fine thank you," Becky said. The maid looked Chloe up and down. "We're fine, really, I just dropped something and it made that loud sound." The maid nodded, still looking unsure, but she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Wait, does that stupid green rock do that to all Kryptonians?" Becky asked, turning her attention back to Chloe. "Shouldn't you know?" Chloe questioned. "All I know is that when I left L.A., I was invincible. Then I show up in Smallville and a little green rock makes me go weak in the knees," Becky said. "Wait, this was your first time to Smallville? That's the first I've time I've ever heard that from your kind," Chloe said.

Becky looked up, confused. "Clark and I aren't the only Kryptonians you've ever met? How many have you met?" Chloe laughed. "Enough to know that they aren't the friendliest folk," she said. "They aren't?" Chloe shook her head. "How come I seem to know more about Krypton than you do?" Chloe asked. "Maybe because your best friend was born there," Becky said. "Yeah, that allows me to know more than the average person, but I'm pretty sure I'd know more if I was born on Krypton," Chloe said. "Yeah, I'm sure I would too, but I wasn't born on Krypton," Becky said. "You said that you were……"

"No, I said that I was Kryptonian. I never told you where I was born. I was going to explain," Becky interrupted. "Ok, now I'm really confused." Becky nodded and sat down on her bed. Chloe came and sat next to her. "Well, I guess I should start off by telling you that my parents were born on Krypton. They came here, years ago. I mean, like over fifty years ago, but obviously time didn't affect them that much. Anyways, they got stuck here, they lost almost all contact with Krypton and they had to live here on Earth. But my father did build a space ship to try and get them back to Krypton. It took him decades to build it because the technology on Earth isn't nearly as advanced as it was on Krypton. He finally finished it, but my mother was pregnant with me so they couldn't leave yet," Becky said. "Yet?" Chloe asked.

"About a week after I was born, my parents finally got a message from Krypton, but it wasn't good news. The planet was in complete turmoil and there didn't seem to be much hope. They decided that Krypton needed them more so they left, but not until they gave me to the Snyders," Becky told Chloe. Chloe could see tears forming in her eyes. "What happened after that?" she asked. "I don't know exactly. My father left me a small Kryptonian device that's meant to receive messages. They were going to transmit a message when they were on their way back to Earth to come get me…..I….never got that message," Becky said. "Did you get any messages?" Becky nodded. "Three. One said 'we are approaching Krypton wait for our next message,' the second said 'Krypton might be in worse condition than we originally presumed. Wait for our next message,' and then the last one. That one I think might be the most important," Becky said. "What did it say?" Chloe asked

" 'Kal El, the son of Jor El, is being sent to Earth along with his cousin Kara El. Find them and save Earth from Krypton's horrible fate.' "

Clark sat down on his couch and turned on the T.V. He didn't have anything to do because he had finished his chore in minutes. It was quiet in the house with out Becky and Chloe and he wondered what they were doing in L.A. He imagined that they were doing some kind of girl stuff. And Chloe was probably bothering Becky with the whole journalist conference and…..

Clark's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone. He took it out of his pocket and saw that Oliver was calling. "Hey Oliver, what's going on?" he said when he answered the phone. "Clark, we need you. Can you meet us?" Oliver asked. He sounded nervous. "Yeah, wait who's us? And where are you?" Clark asked. "Us as in the League Clark. And we're in North Carolina," Oliver said. "North Carolina? Why?"

"Lex is a little more ahead in his Coppia project than we thought."

"Well isn't that a Hallmark kind of message," Chloe said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, nothing makes me feel better than a command to save the world," Becky said. For the first time, Chloe saw what it was that Clark saw in Becky. It was the look in her eyes, the same look that Clark always had. They both had this hidden sadness that they tried to conceal with smiles, but it was still there in their eyes. Clark had seen it the first day he met Becky, even though he didn't know it. But Chloe knew right then and there, that Becky was a Kryptonian. A Kryptonian with the same predestinated future as Clark.

"So, how did you know that Clark was your guy?" Chloe asked. "Honestly, I wasn't looking for him. Really, someone just told me that Clark Kent might have an extra room and so I headed there. At first I didn't even think that he might be the guy, but he did mention his cousin Kara and I realized that I might have found Kal El. Then I caught him super speeding around the farm one morning at like two a.m. and I figured that wasn't exactly normal," Becky said. "Well, you were in Smallville. Nothing's normal there," Chloe said. "What do you mean?" Becky asked.

Chloe tilted her head and bit her lip. "Well….you see….when Clark came in the meteor shower, he came with a lot of radioactive Kryptonite. The radiation sort of provided some of the Smallville residents with some….well let's say……..out of the ordinary….abilities," Chloe said. "Oh, great, another problem the Kryptonians have caused for this planet," Becky said. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

Chloe's phone rang. She answered it and heard a worried voice on the other end. "Chloe, it's Clark. I need your help." Chloe gulped. "What is it Clark?" she asked. "Lex has a site set up already were he's keeping his clones. Chloe, they're sick. Really sick. We think that they might all be dying, but Lex isn't going to do anything about it. We have to get them out," Clark said. "Ok, what can I do?" Chloe asked. "We need our Watchtower. Oliver says that you can get into his system. Victor emailed you the passwords. Can you do it from there?" Clark asked. "Sure Clark, but how are you guys going to get all of the clones out?" Chloe asked. Clark sighed. "I don't really know. I'm hoping that Bart and I can do a lot because we are going to have to work quickly."

Chloe looked at Becky. "Did you hear that?" Chloe asked. Becky nodded. "Hear what?" Clark asked. "Not you Clark. But I do think that I might have an answer to your dilemma. How would you guys feel about adding a new member to the team?"


	11. The Clones

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you guys like this update. Please comment and tell me what you think. =)

Chapter 11: The Clones

Clark, Oliver, Bart, and Victor hid behind some trees that were far enough from the building so that they weren't being patrolled by Lex's security. They were all in their usual superhero outfits. Clark was wearing a blue sweatshirt with his hood up, trying to conceal as much of his face as possible. The building looked like a normal warehouse but Clark's x-ray vision had revealed to him that it was being used as more of a hospital. They suspected that the clones were being held inside.

"Oliver, Chloe says that she can get to the computer from where she is, but….she said that someone else is coming to help," Clark said. Oliver looked at Clark, confused, but then his eyes grew wide. "No, no, no! Get Chloe back on the phone!" he exclaimed. Clark got his phone back out and pressed his speed dial. "What's wrong Oliver?" A.C. asked. Clark closed his phone. "I got her voice mail."

"Hey guys," someone said behind them. They all turned. "Becky?" Clark said. "NO! NO! NO!" Oliver exclaimed. "No what?" Becky asked. "No, you are not going in there with us!" Oliver said. "Why not?" Becky asked. "Because I will not be the one to call your brother and tell him that I let you get hurt," Oliver insisted. "I'm not going to get hurt. Oh and by the way, I dropped Chloe off at your place so that she could use your computers. She gave me these to give to you guys," Becky said handing each of the guys a small microphone and an earpiece. "Becky, how did you get here?" Clark asked. Becky avoided looking him in the eye. "I um, flew," she said. "By plane?" Clark asked. "No."

"Yeah, well now you can fly right back home. You are not going in there," Oliver ordered. Becky scanned her eyes over the building and then pointed at it. There are hundreds of people in there. Do you really think that handle that as quickly as you need to?" she asked. Oliver sighed. He looked around and saw that the sun was very low in the sky. In a couple of minutes, the sun would set and it would be dark enough for them to sneak into the building. "Ok, but you're staying with me," Oliver said. He adjusted the microphone and speaker and tested them. "Becky, you're going to need a codename," Oliver said. "How about 'Pain in the Ass.' Oh wait, that's probably yours," Becky teased. Oliver glared at her.

Clark was silent as he looked Becky up and down. He didn't know what to say to her. She could fly? What else had she hid from him this whole time? A couple minutes later he heard someone whispering. He focused his super hearing on the sound. "Clark. I'll explain to you after. Ok Clark?" It was Becky. Clark looked away.

Becky felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found herself facing a teenage boy. He put his hand out. "I'm Bart aka Impulse," he said flirtatiously. Becky laughed and shook his hand. "I think your code name should be Aphrodite, goddess of beauty," Bart said. Becky laughed again. "I think that you need to work on your pickup lines." Bart's smile faded but it lightened again when Becky winked at him.

"Ok here's the plan. We go in, get the patients and bring them out here. From what Clark said, they all seem to be unconscious, but that doesn't mean that they won't wake up. We have to work quickly. Cyborg, you take care of the files. Watchtower, do you think that you could call the hospital and warn them that the Justice League will be bringing in over a hundred people?" Oliver asked. "Of course," Watchtower said. "Let's go," Oliver said. Becky flipped her yellow hood over her head and put on her sunglasses. The team got down low and hid themselves behind bushes and trashcans. They came to a side door and Clark broke the door open. A guard came around the side and they all ducked behind a large trashcan. They waited for what seemed like forever to Becky and then they slid in

The rest happened quickly. They snuck into a large room that resembled a large hospital room. Victor left through another door that Oliver pointed to. There were patients lying in beds and their faces were almost as white as the sheets. Clark and Becky stopped in front of the same bed. A blonde girl lied sleeping in it. "It's a clone of Chloe isn't it?" Becky whispered. Clark picked her up and sped her out of the room, not wanting the rest of the team to see her. Bart scooped up another girl and sped her out too. Oliver woke up a man. He had dark angry eyes, but they grew softer when he saw the Green Arrow. "Have you come to save us?" he asked. Oliver nodded. "Oh thank you. Luthor has kept us here for months and we're all dying," the man said. "Aphrodite, take this man out." Becky ran over. "Tell me that names not going to stick," she hissed. Oliver walked to another bed. Becky scooped the man up in her arms and rushed him out.

When she came back there were only a few patients left. Clark and Bart were working faster. Becky went to pick up a woman but stopped. "Green Arrow, Cyborg, get out of here! They're coming!" she yelled. Victor and Oliver ran as Becky and Clark each grabbed two people and Bart grabbed one. There was still one little girl sleeping in a bed. Becky ran to her and woke her up. "Get on my back," she whispered. The girl looked scared. "It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here. Just get on my back," Becky said turning around. The girl wrapped her arms around Becky's neck. The doors swung open and three men in white lab coats and five security guards with guns rushed in. But they were alone in the room.

Clark, Bart and Becky took turns taking patients to the nearest two hospitals. Chloe had called one and they told her to bring half of the people to another hospital. Clark took the girl, who he was sure was Chloe's clone, first. The doctors were surprised by their condition. "What happened to them?" one doctor asked Becky. With out looking at him she responded. "You're going to have to ask Lex Luthor that question."

When she got back to the team, she saw that the grounds were being searched by Lex's security guards. Becky found herself alone with Oliver, Bart, and Victor. Victor offered his hand and introduced himself to Becky. "I'm Becky. It's really nice to meet you. So A.C.'s not part of this hero lineup?" Becky asked. "He is but we didn't have any need for him today, so he was taking care of a few other things." Becky looked around again. "Where's Clark?"

Chloe took her earpiece out and put it away. "Chloe, what's going on?" She turned to Clark who had suddenly appeared at her side. "I'm assuming you are talking about Becky," she said. He nodded. "How long have you known about her abilities?" he asked, sounding aggravated. "I found out today. Clark she says she's a Kryptonian," Chloe said. "What?" Clark asked. "Clark, I think she really is. She has all of your abilities and she's allergic to meteor rocks," Chloe said. "I don't understand. How did she get here?" Clark said, as he sat down on the couch. "She was born here," Chloe said. She explained the whole story to Clark. Clark put his head into his hands and sighed.

He stood up after a minute. "They're probably going to come here afterwards and I'm too tired to talk to Becky right now." He walked towards the door and then turned when Chloe didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. She shook her head. "I want to talk to Oliver, but you go. Campus is only about a mile away. I can walk," she said. Clark hesitated then nodded. "Ok, have one of the guys walk with you though, ok?" Clark asked, then, after waiting for Chloe's nod, he was gone.

The rest of the group showed up a couple of minutes later. "So, what went down in there?" Chloe asked. Victor sat down on the couch and put his head back. "It was horrible. They were all so sick," he said. Chloe looked at Becky, who seemed to be looking at her oddly. Becky looked away. Oliver came up behind Becky and grabbed her hood. He dragged her to the couch and had her sit down. He sat next to her. "So?" he said. "So what?" Oliver sighed. "You told Clark and Chloe?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah. Actually no. I told them both my financial situation. I only told Chloe about my ability status," she said. "What's your financial situation?" Bart asked. "It's similar to Oliver's." Bart's eyes grew wide. "Wait, Becky, Oliver already knew about your abilities?" Chloe asked. Becky nodded. "How?"

Oliver looked at Becky. They exchanged a look and then Becky looked at Chloe. "Well, I could give you the quick version of it or I could I tell you the whole story." Chloe sat down next to Victor and Bart came and sat on her other side. "I'm in the mood for a story."

A young Oliver sat on the stairs of the Snyder home with a young Lex and a young Daniel Snyder. "This party's a bore," Daniel complained. "It's your party," Oliver said. "No. This is my parents' party," Daniel said. "It's not that bad you two," Lex argued. "Shut up baldy," Oliver picked. "Stop teasing him," a voice said from behind the boys. They turned around. Daniel's little sister Becky was standing above them. "Fine, if we can't pick on Lex then let's pick on the Teague boy," Oliver said. "Jason's nice," Becky said quickly, referring to the fourteen year old boy sitting at a table with his parents. Edward Teague was talking to Lionel Luthor. "You don't know anything about boys," Daniel said. "I know more about boys than you do girls," Becky said. "Oh please," Daniel scoffed. "You still pick on the girls that you like," Becky said poking her brother in the side. He pushed her hand away.

They were silent for a few minutes and then Daniel stood up. "Come on let's go," he said. Oliver, Becky, and Lex followed Daniel to the kitchen. They walked to the door that led to a back alley. Daniel held the door open and Oliver and Lex walked out, but he stopped Becky. "You aren't coming with us," he said. "Yes I am." Becky pushed through. Her older brother scowled at her and pinched her arm. "Where are we going Daniel?" Oliver asked. "They're building a new house down the alley. Let's go see it," Daniel said walking away. "Hey wait!" someone called. Jason Teague walked out of the kitchen. "Can I come?" he asked. Becky smiled up at him. He smiled back at her. Oliver rolled his eyes and followed Daniel. Lex caught up to them and Becky and Jason walked together a few feet behind the others.

When they got to the construction site, Oliver, Lex and Daniel ran up to a crane and jumped into the seat. Jason and Becky sat down on some piled blocks. Daniel kept turning his head to watch Becky. "So what's your brother's problem?" Jason asked. "He just being a protective brother," Becky said. "Well, you are only ten," Jason teased. "I'm eleven…and a half. And besides that, he's only fourteen," Becky said. "So am I," Jason said. "I know," Becky said shyly. Jason looked at Becky. "What would your brother do if I told him I was going to kiss you?" Jason teased. Becky knew he was only saying it to make her blush, but she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning rosy red. She laughed. "I don't know, but I do know that I'd punch you if you try to get any where near me," she said, trying, but failing horribly, to sound tough. Jason laughed. "Well then I guess….." Jason started to say, but he was interrupted by yelling. They turned to see Lex, Daniel, and Oliver jumping out of the rolling crane. Lex fell and hit his head, passing out on the ground. Becky saw that crane was rolling off of large cinder blocks. But worse it was falling over sideways and would hit the three boys. Becky tapped the back of Jason's head and then laid down his unconscious body.

Daniel and Oliver covered their heads anticipating the pain to come. They shut their eyes and waited for the large machinery to crush their bodies. But it didn't. Daniel opened one eye and then cringed. "Oh no," he whispered. Oliver opened his eyes and sat stunned in his place. Becky was holding up the crane above her head. She placed it down on the blocks again and then turned to Daniel, with fear in her eyes. Daniel looked over at Jason and then at Lex. And then at Oliver. "How did she do that?" Oliver asked, not taking his eyes off of Becky. They didn't answer. "How did she do that?" Oliver asked again. "I was born really strong," Becky said. "Becky! NO!" Daniel hissed. Becky felt tears fall down her face. "Oh my god!" Oliver said. Daniel grabbed Oliver's collar. "Don't tell anybody!" he yelled. Oliver shook his head. "I won't tell anybody, I swear," he said. "Good, cause if you do, I'll kill you. I'm serious!" Daniel warned. Oliver nodded.

Becky ran over to Jason who was coming to and Daniel and Oliver tried to wake up Lex. "What happened?" Jason asked when he saw Becky over him. "You passed out," Becky lied. She helped him to his feet. "What? Wait, wasn't that crane about to fall on them?" Jason asked pointing to the other boys, who were helping Lex up. "It was rolling so they jumped out, but it stopped rolling before it fell of the blocks," Becky said. Jason looked at the ground confused. The other three came up besides them. "I think we should go home now," Daniel said. "What happened? That crane was about to fall right on top of us," Lex questioned. "No it wasn't Lex," Daniel said. "Yes it was," Lex insisted. "No it wasn't Baldy. How could you know anyways? You fainted before you could see what was going on," Oliver said. Daniel looked at Oliver. He was already protecting Becky's secret.

"I didn't faint! You guys just don't trust me!" Lex yelled. He rubbed his forehead and walked towards the Snyder mansion. "Lex," Becky called. Lex turned and Daniel gave Becky a warning look. "Nothing happened," she said. Lex shook his head and Jason walked to his side. They started to walk away. Becky, Oliver, and Daniel looked at each other and then they all followed Lex back home.

"Wow! That's quite a secret to trust a fourteen year old with!" Victor said. Becky nodded. "I guess Daniel and I could have made up some lie on the spot. But I was so sick of lying, that I just told Oliver. He slipped into secret mode pretty fast though," Becky said looking at Oliver. "That's a pretty big save for an eleven year old too," Chloe said. Becky nodded. "It was my first time saving anybody too." They were all silent. "Well, I should get home," Chloe said after a while. "Home? Not up for the seminar tomorrow?" Becky asked. Chloe smiled. "I thought you wouldn't be up for it." Becky shook her head. "I'm up for anything. Bye guys," she said following Chloe to the door.

They waved good bye and went down the elevator. Bart and Victor followed a couple of minutes later. Oliver remained on the couch and remembered what had happened when they got home that night nearly ten years ago.

Jason and Lex were gone by the time Becky, Oliver, and Daniel got to the kitchen. They had run to the bathroom to clean off their bruises and scrapes so that they're parents wouldn't question them. Becky ran to her room not wanting to hear a lecture from Daniel. Oliver and Daniel walked back to their spot on the stairs and sat down. "So," Oliver said. "You're not going to tell anybody right?" Daniel said. Oliver shook his head. "I had no idea you were walking around with that secret. Is that why your parents keep your sister so…hidden?" Oliver asked. Daniel nodded. "That's tough." Daniel nodded again. "Well, you can trust me to keep her secret," Oliver said. "Thanks Oliver. It's nice to have a friend who won't pester me about being an over protective brother," Daniel said. Oliver shook his head. "No pestering here. If anything, I'll help you protect her," Oliver said. Daniel looked at him. "You'll help me keep her safe?" Daniel asked. Oliver nodded. "Is that a promise?" Daniel asked. "You have my word," Oliver said and the two boys shook hands.


	12. Learning to Fly

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update! But to make up for it, I'm going to put two chapters up. I hope you like them!

Chapter 12: Learning to Fly

Becky and Chloe walked on the streets of Metropolis. "Chloe, I think I need to talk to Clark. I don't feel right about the way I sprung this on him," Becky said. "Well, I explained you being a Kryptonian and I told him your story," Chloe said. Becky nodded. "Thanks. But I still need to talk to him," she said. Chloe sighed. "Yeah ok. But I need to go with you," she said. Becky smiled and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. Chloe put her arm over Becky's shoulder and they disappeared.

Becky stopped running in front of the Kent home. They could see the lights on and Clark was sitting at the kitchen counter. Becky sighed and walked in, Chloe following her. "Hey Clark," Becky said. Clark looked up and stared at her. "What do you want?" he asked. "World peace. Oh and for once in my life for it to actually rain men. Those Weather Girls always got my hopes up," Becky said. Clark rolled his eyes. "Seriously Clark, I just want to talk to you," Becky said. "There's nothing to talk about. You lied to me and kept a secret from me that I had a right to know. I don't think that there's anything else to say," Clark said crossly. Becky sat next to him. "Clark, I didn't want to lie to you or keep anything a secret, but what would you have done if I just walked in here and said 'Hey Kal El, I'm a Kryptonian. Can I crash here for a while?' I'm guessing that your welcome wouldn't have been as warm as it was. You have to understand where I was coming from," Becky begged. "No I don't have to understand anything," Clark said getting up and walking out of the kitchen. Becky looked at Chloe.

Chloe didn't know what to do. A part of her felt happy that Clark was being so stubborn. She was happy that Clark wasn't letting Becky into his life just to fill a hole in his heart. But another part of her knew that pushing Becky away was a mistake. She sighed. "Clark," she said. He turned around and looked at her. She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "Give her a chance," she said. Clark started at Chloe and then nodded. "Thank you," Becky whispered. Clark gave her a half smile. It was silent for a moment.

"So anyone going to explain the Chloe clone to me?" she asked. Chloe's eyes grew wide and she turned to Clark. Clark looked at Chloe and then at Becky. "Well, um….I don't know," he said. Chloe looked down at the ground. Becky looked away and nodded. She knew they were hiding something from her. "I'm a meteor freak," Chloe said quietly. It would have been inaudible for anyone else, but Clark and Becky could hear her. "What's a meteor freak?" Becky asked. "I told you about them earlier. They're the ones infected by the Kryptonite," Chloe explained. "Oh," Becky said not questioning it any further. Chloe and Clark were thankful that she didn't.

"Becky do you think that maybe you could give me and Clark a minute?" Chloe asked. Becky nodded. "Yeah, I'll go run an errand. Ten minutes good?" Becky asked. "Yes, thank you." Becky started walking to the door. "Wait Becky. No super hearing ok?" Chloe said. Becky shook her head and put her fingers in her ears. She smiled and supersped away.

Chloe turned to Clark. "What is it?" he asked. Chloe walked over to the couch and sat down. Clark followed and sat next to her. "Clark, I figured out how to use my ability," she answered. "You did? How?" Clark asked. "Remember that story of mine that Grant didn't publish?" Chloe asked. Clark nodded. "Well see it was a good story but it was sort of missing an explanation for something," Chloe said. Clark nodded for her to go on. "The story didn't explain how the victim of the attack went from bleeding profusely from the head, to miraculously being healed," Chloe said. Clark's eyes grew wide. "You healed him?" Chloe nodded. "No one else was around and I knew he was going to die. So I just touched his head," she said. "How did you know it was going to work?" Clark asked. "I didn't," Chloe said. Clark nodded and then got a worried look in his eyes. "Wait, did you start bleeding?" Chloe nodded. "But it only bled for a few minutes and then the cut on my head was completely healed." Clark nodded and then smiled. "I told you you would figure out a way to use your abilities for good." He took her into his arms and hugged her.

There was a gust of wind and Becky appeared in front of them. Chloe and Clark pulled away from each other and Becky smiled. "Sorry for ruining the moment."

Becky threw something at Clark, it landing on his lap. "A hotdog? Where'd you get it?" Clark said, picking up the foil wrapped hotdog. "New York." Chloe and Clark stared at Becky. "What?" she said. "Did you pay for it?" Clark asked. "Well, I didn't stand in line, but I did leave a five in the cash register." Chloe laughed. "Well, we should get going," she said. "Yeah, let's go. Oh wait, why were you so worried about me using my super hearing for? Is this one an eavesdropper?" Becky asked, pointing at Clark. Chloe smiled. "Only when he needs to be," she said. "Sure. I bet he was the one x-raying through the girls locker hall during P.E. too huh?" Becky teased. "No….okay once," Clark said. Chloe spun around and her jaw dropped. "You did?" Becky laughed. "Oh I can understand that," she said. Chloe turned to her. "You can?" she asked. Becky nodded. "Well, I never looked at the guys during P.E. class, but I can't say the same for before and after the football games," Becky said biting her lip. Chloe pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yeah I can understand that one too," she said. The three laughed.

Becky and Chloe sat on Becky's couch. After saying good bye to Clark, they had come to L.A. and were now watching t.v. in Becky's living room. "So who knows about Clark?" Becky asked. "Um well, obviously his mom. And then three other people," Chloe said. "Including you?" Chloe shook her head. "So who are the three?" Becky asked. "Well, the first one is Pete," she said. "Who's Pete?" Becky asked. "He's a friend of Clark's. Well, he's my friend to. But we haven't spoken to him since high school," Chloe said. "Well, it sounds like I won't be seeing him anytime soon but can I trust him if I do?" Becky asked. Chloe nodded. "Yes. Ok and Lana knows too," she said. "Can I trust her?" Becky asked. Chloe was silent. "I don't know." Becky nodded. "Ok and the third person?" she asked. Chloe sighed. "Um Lionel." Becky shook her head. "Not Luthor," she said. Chloe nodded slowly. "What? I thought I could trust Clark's decisions. Lionel Luthor? Why?" Becky questioned. "Because Jor El chose Lionel to be his vessel," Chloe answered. Becky put her head in her hands. "My entire life I've tried to avoid Lionel and now I find out that he's part of Clark's Kryptonian destiny. This is just too weird." Chloe chuckled. "You think that's weird? Do you know who Zod is?" Becky nodded. "Yeah he was like Jor El's worst enemy right? What about him?" Becky asked. Chloe nodded. "His vessel was Lex," Chloe said. Becky threw her head back, laughing. "NO WAY!" she exclaimed. Chloe laughed at the irony of it. Becky stopped laughing and shook her head.

"So as long as this is playing out as girlie sleep over, can we talk boys?" Becky asked. Chloe laughed. "Yeah, sure why not. What boys do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Clark. Specifically Clark and you," Becky said. "What about me and Clark?" Chloe asked. "Why aren't you two a couple?" Becky said. "What are you talking about? Clark and I are just friends." Becky nodded. "Yeah I know that. I want to know why you guys aren't more than friends. You obviously have feelings for him," Becky said. "Well, maybe so, but for a relationship to work, both parties have to come with their fair share of feelings for the other party," Chloe said. Becky laughed. "Which party do you feel is lacking in feelings?" she asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Chloe asked. Becky shook her head. "No." Chloe tilted her head and gave Becky a questioning look. "I think that Clark wants to be with you," Becky said. "No he doesn't," Chloe said. "How can you know until you try?" Becky asked again. "We've tried." It was Becky's turn to give the questioning look. "What do you mean?" she asked. "That's a long story," Chloe said. Becky looked around. "I've got nothing better to do."

Chloe sighed. "Why are you so interested in my relationship with Clark?" she asked. "I just don't like seeing people who are meant to be together, turn a blind eye to their feelings," Becky said. "Clark Kent and I are not meant to be together," Chloe said. "Well, I disagree, but I'm willing to hear your side of the argument," Becky said. Chloe smiled. "You are not going to give up on this are you?" Chloe asked. "No."

Becky and Chloe sat down in the large auditorium at the newspaper convention. They were both tired from staying up late. They had talked about Clark and Oliver and other guys until neither could keep their eyes open. Now they were sitting through a long speech about reporting. Chloe was genuinely enthralled by the speaker and she was writing notes in a small notebook. The only thing that was getting Becky through it, though, was the sound of music that was being played about a mile away. She sat listening with her super hearing, waiting for the speech to be over. She felt a tap on her shoulder and some one say her name. "Is it over?" she asked. Chloe nodded with a smile. "We have a twenty minute break before the next speaker," she said. "Are you going to submit any of your work to the L.A. Times' young writers' contest?" Becky asked. Chloe bit her lip and pulled out a small stack of papers. "Do you think any of these are worthy?" she asked, handing them to Becky. She took them and read over them at an amazing speed. She pulled one out of the stack and handed it back to Chloe. "You already read them all?" Chloe asked. "I don't just run fast Chloe. And you should submit this one," Becky said pointing to the paper that she had put in Chloe's hands. "My story on the Justice League?" Chloe asked. "That's not just a story Chloe. It talks about the aspects of being a hero and how heroes tend to stick together. It also talks about the challenges and problems that they face as a group. It's amazing! Why didn't you have Grant publish this?" Becky asked. "It's not his kind of thing," Chloe said. "Well, whether or not it's Grant's kind of thing, I'm sure the L.A. Times is going to love it. Now come on," Becky said as she stood up. Chloe stood up too and then froze. "What?" Becky asked. "That's Perry White over there," Chloe said, pointing. "You haven't met him before?" Becky asked. "No, I have, but he quit reporting years ago. What's he doing here?"

"Go ask him," Becky said. "I have to go turn this in," Chloe said holding up the paper. Becky grabbed the paper. "I'll take care of it," she said. "Go!" Chloe smiled and then walked towards the once retired reporter. "Mr. White," Chloe said when she came up to him. He looked at her for a moment and then grinned. "Miss Sullivan? I should have known you'd be here," he said. "Yes. I didn't think you'd be here, though," Chloe said. "Well, Miss Sullivan, I've decided to go back into reporting," Perry said. Chloe smiled. "Is that right? What paper are you working for?" Chloe asked. "I haven't decided yet," Perry said. "The Planet could always use a great reporter," Chloe said. "First of all, they already have a great reporter in their mist and second, going back would be like going back to my alma mater," Perry said. "What's wrong with that?" Chloe asked. "Have you been back to what was it…the Torch?" he asked. Chloe shook her head. "But the Planet isn't what it used to be and I think that it could really use you," Chloe said. Perry raised an eyebrow and stared at Chloe. "Well, Miss Sullivan, I'll definitely think about it.

Chloe walked up to Becky as she was closing her phone. "You look like you have good news," Becky said, noticing the smile on Chloe's face. "Yeah and you look like you have bad news. You first," Chloe said. "Well, I just talked to Oliver and it seems that Lex has already covered his tracks," Becky said. "How is that possible?" Chloe asked. "Well, all of the clones were moved to a private hospital and every nurse or doctor who even laid eyes on the clones, suddenly doesn't work at either of the hospitals that we brought the clones to," Becky said. Chloe shook her head. "I don't know how we are ever going to beet Lex if he works this quickly," she said. "Chloe let's not worry about that right now. Tell me what your good news is," Becky said. Chloe chuckled. "Well, I think…I think I might have convinced Perry White to come back to the Planet."

Two weeks later, Clark, Chloe, and Becky walked to the Planet from a near by café. It was dark out and Chloe was going to a holiday party. It was two days before New Years and the entire city was bubbling with holiday chaos. Clark was Chloe's escort to the party. "So Becky, how does the whole flying thing work?" Clark asked. "It's not something I can explain. All I can say about it is that eventually, it will just come to you. You'll probably be saving some one and you'll be forced to fly," Becky said. "And suddenly I'll be flying?" Clark said. "Yes. Look Clark, just trust me ok?" Becky said. They reached the Planet.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Becky?" Chloe asked. "I saw the invitation. It was for you and one guest. Clark's size is already pushing the 'one'," Becky teased. Clark scowled at her. "Yeah, but I'm sure that Lois isn't bringing anybody. You could be her guest," Chloe said. "No really, Chloe. There's a ton of people that I could be saving instead of going to the party. So thank you, but I have to go play super hero." Then Becky was gone. Clark smiled down at Chloe and offered his arm. "Ready pretty lady?" he asked in a southern accent. "Why thank you sir," Chloe answered in a similar tone. She wrapped her arm in his and they walked into the front doors of the Planet. The party was being held on the top floor. Chloe and Clark headed to the elevators.

Becky stopped running in front of the Luthor mansion. She took a deep breath and then super sped to the door. A maid let her in and, after being searched by security, Becky was lead to Lex's office. "Well isn't this a nice surprise. What makes you stop in for a visit?" Lex said, sitting at his desk. Becky rolled her eyes and came and sat across from Lex. "I'm not here for a visit. I have to ask you something," Becky said. "Ask away," Lex said. "What are you doing with the clones?" Becky asked. "I have no idea what you are talking about Becky," Lex said. "You've never been a great liar, Lex. I don't know why you think that you can just lie to my face. Now, I'm going to ask again and I want the truth. What are you doing with the clones?" Becky asked. Lex stared her in the eye. Suddenly two security guards came into the room. "Is there a problem Mr. Luthor?" one asked. "Could you escort Miss Snyder out please?" Lex said. Becky stood up. "I know where the door is," she said and walked out.

She turned the corner and waited for the security guards to leave. Then she heard Lex get up and walk out. After she was sure that the room was empty, she snuck back in. She headed to the desk and opened Lex's laptop. After putting in some passwords, she opened Lex's files and emails. She scanned over it quickly and a list of emails caught her eye. She looked around and then opened them.

The first one was short. "What is the status on the project?" it read. Becky clicked on the next one. "Good, Mr. Luthor. Almost all of the clones have been replaced." Becky read it again. "Replaced? What does that mean?" she asked herself. "And the families don't suspect anything, right?" the next email said. Becky clicked on the last one and read. "No, they don't suspect anything. They think that it's just some kind of miracle that their loved one has suddenly reappeared." Becky heard some one coming. She closed the laptop and returned to her hiding place in the hallway.

She heard Lex's voice and she realized that he was on the phone. She focused her super hearing. "Mr. Luthor, we realized that one of the meteor freaks that was supposed to be replaced is still alive," the voice on the other end said. "Who is it?" Lex asked, angrily. "Don't worry Mr. Luthor, she's being taken care of right now," the man said. "It better be. Which freak was it?" Lex asked, sternly. "It was Chloe Sullivan, sir." Becky's eyes grew wide with fear. Lex was silent for a moment. "Chloe Sullivan was _supposed_ to be alive!" he screamed. Becky didn't wait for the man's response. She super sped back to Metropolis, hoping that either she or Clark wasn't too late.

Clark stood in front of the appetizer table waiting for Chloe to return from the bathroom. He felt someone punch him in the arm. He turned. "Hey Lois," he said. "Hey Smallville. Where's my cuz?" Lois asked. "Bathroom." Lois nodded and then walked to the other side of the room to talk to someone. Suddenly, Clark didn't feel right. He looked around. Chloe had been in the bathroom for a long time and now it was worrying Clark. Something told him to use his super hearing and as soon as he did, he looked up. "Chloe," he said under his breath and ran towards the stairs.

Chloe backed up as a man came at her with a gun. She didn't realize how close she was to the edge. Her foot slipped and she fell off the roof. She screamed and felt her self being pulled towards the ground. Then she felt two strong arms around her. She hid her face in Clark's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Clark looked down. There was a crowd of people underneath him and there were buildings on every side of him. If he crashed into them, Chloe or someone else would be killed. There was only one thing to do. He had to fly.


	13. People Like Chloe

Chapter 13: People Like Chloe

Clark looked up. He didn't know how to fly. He couldn't just figure it out in this split second. "Do it for Chloe," a voice in his head said and suddenly he was going up. "I'm flying," he said. He felt Chloe lift her head off his shoulder. "Oh my gosh Clark," she whispered. He smiled as he looked at her. But then he looked down. His smile disappeared as he realized that he was still going up. His body seemed to have forgotten how to let gravity take over. His arms tightened around Chloe. "I'm not feeling right," Chloe said weakly. Clark looked at her pale face. The altitude was affecting her human body in a way that wasn't affecting Clark's Kryptonian one. Clark became extremely scared. He didn't know how to stop, but he had to or Chloe would die.

Then Clark felt a hand on his shoulder that wasn't Chloe's. "Becky!" he exclaimed. "Clark you have to stop. Chloe can't be up this high," Becky said. Clark could hear a worried tone in Becky's voice but she was grinning and her eyes were light with laughter. "I know but I don't know how," Clark said. "Just tell yourself to stop," she said. Clark looked down and suddenly he was falling again. He held Chloe tightly and closed his eyes. He felt a yank on the back of his shirt and he stopped falling. "Ok, nevermind. I think we'll have the flying lessons when you aren't holding Chloe," Becky said who was holding Clark by his collar. "Thank you," Clark and Chloe said simultaneously. Becky laughed and then started flying forward. Chloe didn't know what happened but Clark saw that Becky had flown faster than he could run. She landed on a building and set Clark down and he let Chloe out of his arms. Becky wrapped Chloe in a big hug once Clark had let her go. "Oh I'm so glad that Clark wasn't too late," she said. Chloe laughed and pulled away. "How did you know what was going on?" she asked. Clark looked around. He didn't know where they were until he spotted the water tower. They were on top of the Talon.

"I was at Lex's," Becky said. She sat down, cross legged, on the roof. Chloe sat next to her. "And?" she said. Becky sighed. "I read his computer files and found some interesting but disturbing information," Becky said. Clark looked at the two girls. "I think that Lex had every meteor…..infected person killed. At least the ones that he had cloned," Becky said. She continued to tell them what she had read on the computer. "So I guess I was the last on the list," Chloe said. Clark felt a chill run up his spine when she said that. "Actually, I don't think you were on the list. It sounded like Lex didn't want you killed," Becky said. Chloe tilted her head. "Really? I wonder why. But why did he kill all the other ones in the first place?" she asked. Becky looked up at Clark. "He needed a place to put his clones," she said. Clark's eyes grew wide. "He put them into the lives of the original meteor infected?" he asked. Becky nodded. "I have a feeling that Lex is tracking them. It would make sense if he was," she said. "That just seems like a lot of work just to cover your tracks," Clark said. Becky shook her head. "No not just to cover his tracks, I'm sure that there's more to it," she said. Clark nodded. "Look we can talk about this tomorrow with Oliver, I should get you home Chloe," he said. Chloe shook her head. "Actually, could I maybe stay at your place tonight? This whole thing's creeping me out," Chloe asked. Clark nodded. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~

Becky slept soundly in her bed. Chloe was in Clark's bed and Clark was on the couch. It had taken Chloe a while to fall asleep, but once she got the image of the man coming at her with a gun out of her head, she hadn't been able to keep her eyes open. The house was silent for a couple of hours. At about four in the morning, Becky was awoken by the sound of screaming. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

~~~~~~~

Clark was engulfed in flames and he could see Chloe's silhouette in the fire. She was screaming his name, but then she stopped. "She didn't make it, I'm sorry" someone said behind him. He was at Smallville High School. He turned. Clark felt his head spinning. Suddenly he was in a familiar field. He reached into the ground and pulled out a steel coffin. He ripped it open but found it empty. "She didn't make it, I'm sorry" the same voice said.

He looked up and then back down and saw Chloe at the bottom of a damn. He looked to his side and saw Ian Randall. "She didn't make it, I'm sorry," he said. Clark looked down and he was suddenly x-raying the ground. There was a coffin, and Chloe's body was inside. He looked up and Lois was standing in front of him. "She didn't make it, I'm sorry," she said. Clark closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in the fortress. He saw Chloe lying on the ground. He ran up to her, but she disappeared. "She didn't make it, I'm sorry," Jor-El said. He looked down again and saw Chloe falling down towards the ground, below the Daily Planet. He reached out for her. Then he was standing in a hospital. "She didn't make it, I'm sorry," a nurse said to him. He let his super hearing kick in, but he didn't hear Chloe's voice. He looked behind the nurse and saw Chloe standing there. He ran to her "Chloe!" She blinked and her eyes turned black like a phantom. "I'm not Chloe. I'm a clone."

Clark felt himself being pulled back. He looked and saw two men in white shirts and pants pulling him backwards. "No Chloe can't be dead she can't be," he yelled. He kicked and screamed trying to pull away. He had to save Chloe. He started to cry and he pulled more. And then he heard her voice.

~~~~~~~

Chloe and Becky stood over Clark, trying to wake him from his nightmare. He kicked Becky in his sleep and she was thrown into the kitchen counter. Clark tossed and turned and yelled Chloe's name. "Clark I'm here," she said. Becky moved from the kitchen with a blink of Chloe's eye. She pulled Chloe away from Clark. Becky shook him violently. Chloe continued to yell his name. After a few moments of shaking and yelling, Clark's eyes flew open and he sat straight up. "Chloe!" he exclaimed. He pulled his legs over the side of couch and placed his feet on the ground. Chloe came and sat next to him. "I'm here," she said. Clark wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Clark, what wrong?" Chloe asked. "Just a nightmare. Was I screaming?" Clark asked. Chloe and Becky nodded. Clark let go of Chloe while looking at the kitchen. "What happened to the counter?" Becky looked back at the kitchen. The wood of the counter was split into what looked like giant splinters. "Oh that? We were just playing Kryptonian soccer and I happened to be the ball," she answered. Clark looked at Chloe for an explanation. "Never mind Clark. We'll fix it in the morning," Becky said.

"You want to talk about your dream?" Chloe asked. Clark was silent. "I can leave if you just want to talk to Chloe," Becky said. She was standing a few feet away from the couch, her arms crossed. Clark shook his head. "No. It's okay…….My nightmare was about you Chloe. I was seeing all the times I've saved you, but I….didn't save you," he said. "On purpose?" Chloe asked. He shook his head quickly. "No. I was just too late each time," he said sadly. "Clark it was just a nightmare. You did save me and that's what matters," Chloe said. She rubbed Clark's shoulder. "Clark you got scared tonight. Flying is scary at first and that's okay. I'm sure it's just your feelings coming out in your dreams," Becky said. Chloe nodded in agreement. Clark sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. You two can go back to bed. I'm fine." Chloe stood up and then pushed back Clark's bangs. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Night Clark," she whispered and then turned back to Becky. "I'm going to get some water and then go up," Becky said. Chloe nodded and then headed towards the stairs.

When Becky heard the door close upstairs, she sat down next to Clark. He looked at her. "What?" he asked. Becky didn't look at him. "You need to talk?" Clark was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Becky, I'm…..I'm scared," he said. "Of what?" she asked. "Of my destiny. What if I'm not the person I need to be? What if I can't save the world the way my father wants me to?" Clark said. Becky chuckled and shook her head. "Wow, I thought I was getting myself into a conversation about you and Chloe, not destiny," she said. "Yeah never mind, this is a little deep. Sorry, you can go to bed," Clark said. "No, Clark. I didn't mean for you to stop, I just have to change switches. Ok, we can talk about destinies if you need to. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, you and I have pretty similar futures. And I'm scared too. There's a lot of pressure that comes with it, but I figure as long as we can find people who understand that, then we'll be happy. No matter what happens," Becky said. "People who can understand that?" Becky nodded. "Yeah, people like Chloe. You know, the people who are going to love you even when you can't save every one. I think that's why you had that nightmare tonight. Not because you're scared of failing. You're scared of losing the person who makes you feel like a hero even when you yourself feel like a failure," Becky said. Clark thought it over. "How come you aren't having nightmares? Do you never feel like a failure?" he asked. Becky laughed. "I always feel like I've failed. I guess I just haven't found my Chloe yet," she said. "Yes you have," Clark said. "Who?" Becky asked with a smirk. "Oliver." Becky's smile disappeared and she shook her head. "No. Oliver doesn't see me the way Chloe sees you," she said. "And how exactly does Chloe see me?" Clark asked. Becky looked at the ground and sighed. "You have to find that out by yourself." Then Clark was alone.


	14. Fathers Sons and Brothers

Chapter 14: Fathers, Sons, and Brothers

Clark couldn't sleep after his nightmare, so he started his chores. It felt good to be out in the silence of the night. It gave him time to think. He thought about what Becky had said about having someone who understood his responsibility. He thought about how his parents had always believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself. He thought about how when his dad passed away and his mom was busy with politics, Chloe was there to pick up the slack. She had always believed in Clark and had understood his responsibility. It even seemed sometimes that she understood it more than Clark did.

Clark finished his chores and then sat in the loft watching the sun rise over the horizon. It was time to start a new day and for the first time in a long time, Clark was ready to do just that.

Becky woke up early and showered and then headed down stairs. She started making pancakes for Chloe and Clark. As the sun rose she could see Clark watching it. He looked like he was lost in deep thought. Becky heard Chloe coming down the stairs. "Morning," Chloe said. She was still in her pajamas.

Chloe sat down at the counter and sighed. "Why would he dream about me?" she asked. "Because he's in love with you," Becky said plainly. "No he isn't," Chloe said. Becky raised an eyebrow. "Really? You have another explanation for you being the star of Clark's dreams?" she asked. Chloe scoffed. "Well, I mean it would make sense. There really isn't anyone else in his life to dream about. His mom's gone and he isn't with Lana anymore. He really doesn't have too many friends right now…….I'm the only person……and he doesn't really have anyone else to talk to…..or be with," Chloe stumbled. Becky smirked. "So the truth is you're the most important person in Clark's life?" Becky said. Chloe bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess so." Then she laughed. "You were just trying to get me to say that," she said to Becky. "I wanted you to see it," Becky said with a smile. She put a couple of pancakes on a plate and handed them to Chloe.

Clark walked in and smiled seeing Chloe and Becky laughing. "Mmm! Smells good," he said. "Sit down," Becky said. A plate full of pancakes appeared next to Chloe's. Clark sat down. "Ha I feel like I should have a newspaper and a couple of kids running around me," he said, teasingly. Becky laughed. "Well, I think I can help with one of those things," Becky said. Then there was a gust of wind and Becky wasn't standing in the kitchen. Clark looked at Chloe. "I hope she was talking about the newspaper," he said. Chloe smiled. "I'm not so sure that she was. I've learned that Becky is very unpredictable," she said. Clark laughed. "Yeah, me too. But hopefully she's talking about the newspaper," he said.

There was a gust of wind and Becky was standing in front of them again. "Ok don't freak, but you two made the front page of the paper," Becky said. "What?" Clark asked. Becky handed him a newspaper. On the front was blurry picture of the Daily Planet and there seemed to be smudge on the camera. "Apparently, there was a women hanging off the side of the building and she was screaming for help. Then suddenly she fell and a mysterious figure caught her and whisked away out of sight," Becky said. Chloe looked at the paper. "That black dot is Clark and me?" she asked. Becky nodded. Clark put his face close to the paper. "Looks just like us," Clark said. Chloe glared at him. "Very funny," she said. He smiled. "Or just like the stain on my shirt," he said. Chloe shook her head.

"You don't think that anybody's going to figure out that it was us, do you?" Clark asked Becky. She shook her head. "No Besides, it's only the Inquisitor." Clark looked at her. "What about Lex? He knows," he said with concern. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that we know. He's not going to cause any problems because he doesn't want us to find out," Becky said. Chloe laughed. "When did our lives turn into politics?" she asked Clark. He gave her a half smile. "The day you found out I was an alien," he said. Chloe smiled. "Oh, well then I guess it was worth it," she said. She stood up and put her dish in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast Becky. I'm going to go shower." Becky nodded and Chloe headed upstairs. Clark stood up and started to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey Clark. I want to apologize for skipping out last night. We were in the middle of a conversation and it wasn't fair of me to just leave," Becky said. Clark turned and looked at her. "It's okay. It gave me some time to think about what you said. So you've actually accepted your destiny huh?" he asked. "Well, I don't really think that destiny is something that you can avoid. So, yeah. I have accepted my destiny," Becky said. "You're ok with your life being set in stone? You're ok with the fact that our parents have decided how we're going to live our lives? You're ok with not having any say?" Clark asked. Becky shook her head. "No, Clark. I think that you and I see destiny in two separate ways. You see it as something horrible. You see it as a curse that our parents have put on us. I don't think our parents have anything to do with our destiny. We create our destiny. At least that's what I think," Becky said. "And what is the destiny that you've chosen for yourself?" Clark asked. Becky thought about it for a moment. She looked Clark in the eye and then smiled. "I'm going to save the world." Clark shook his head slowly. "Yeah, I think it's time you met Jor-El. I think you might be the child he's always dreamed of." He turned back to the dishes. "Why don't I meet him?" Becky asked. Clark stopped. "You want to me meet my father?" Becky nodded. "I'd love to." Clark sighed. "Follow me."

Clark and Becky stopped running. Becky looked around at the beautiful icicle that they were standing in. "Wow," she whispered. "Jor-El!" Clark barked. Becky jumped as the fortress lit up. "Kal-El my son. You have come back to me," a deep voice said. "Where's that voice coming from?" Becky asked. "Who have you brought with you?" Jor-El asked. "Her name is Rebecca. She is a Kryptonian," Clark said. It was silent for a moment. "I knew your father, Rebecca," Jor-El said. Becky could feel her heart racing. "He was a great scientist. You should be proud of him," Jor-El said. Becky smiled. "Thank you Jor-El." Clark sighed. "Jor-El, I haven't been able to find Kara," he said. Jor-El didn't speak. "Why don't you say something?" Clark asked. "This is a trial you must face on your own. If you want Kara to be in your life, then you must find her yourself. I will not help you. I am sorry son. You should leave. Good bye Kal-El. Good bye Rebecca," Jor-El said. The fortress grew dark again. Becky looked at Clark. "He seems nice," she said with a wink. They were silent for a minute and then a huge grin spread across Becky's face. "Race you!" she shouted and then she was gone. Clark shook his head and ran.

A couple of days later, Becky sat in the kitchen flipping through some bills. She had told Clark that she would take care of the bills this month. He had refused her offer, but she told him that no matter what he said, she was paying them. Clark was in town picking up some feed for the horses so Becky was alone in the house. There was a knock on the kitchen door. Becky got up and opened it.

A young man in his twenties stood at the door. "Hi, I'm Grant Gabriel," he said. Becky nodded. "I know who you are," she said. He nodded. "Yes, of course you do. Is Clark Kent around?" he asked. "No he isn't. I can tell him you were here. Is there something you need from him?" Becky asked. "Actually, I was just wondering about his connections with Oliver Queen. Can you just have him give me a call? Give him this number. Tell him not to call the Planet," Grant said handing Becky a business card. He turned and started to walk off. "Who is it that you want me to have call you? Clark or Oliver?" Becky asked. Grant turned to her. "You know Mr. Queen?" he asked. "I do. But if it's his money you're looking for, I don't think he's going to be very willing to help you out," Becky said. "Even if it means getting Lex Luthor behind bars?" Grant whispered.

Becky crossed her arms. "And how do you suppose that you can do that?" she asked. "Why should I trust you with that information?" Grant asked. "Because I probably have that information already. And I also have the money that you are looking for. What I don't understand is, if you have such priceless facts in your hands, why don't you just publish it? You are the editor of the Daily Planet," Becky said. "Lex has his hands in the Planet and I won't be able to have it published with out him knowing," Grant said. Becky shrugged. "So what is it?" she asked. Grant looked around and then stepped closer. "Lex is cloning people," Grant whispered. Becky sighed. "Yeah I know," she said. Grant shook his head. "I…I don't understand. How?" he asked. "It doesn't matter," Becky said.

Grant looked at the ground and then back up at Becky. "I'm a clone," he said. Becky's eyes grew wide. "What? Who are you a clone of?" Becky asked. Grant sighed and then looked Becky in the eye. He didn't know how to tell her. "Julian," she said under her breath. Grant took a step back. "What?" he said. "You're a clone of Julian Luthor." Becky said. Grant nodded slowly. "How did you know that?" he asked. "You have Lillian's eyes. But I don't understand. Why are you turning on Lex? He's always adored Julian," Becky said. "What he is doing is wrong. Besides he isn't exactly treating me like an adored sibling. I know it's wrong, but I need to do what's right. I need to exploit the secrets of my big brother."


	15. A Plan

Chapter 15: A Plan

Becky stood at the door of the kitchen. She remembered the stories that Daniel had told her; the stories of Lex standing on the roof of their boarding school yelling for his baby brother. Now Julian's clone was standing in front of Becky. "Well this just took a sudden turn in an odd direction," she said. Grant nodded. "Um," she didn't know what to say. "So, what do I call you? Grant or Julian?" she asked. "I'd prefer Julian," he said. . "Come on in Julian," she said.

Julian walked in behind Becky and closed the door. "Thank you," he said. They sat down at the table. "What is it exactly that you are looking for from Oliver?" Becky asked. Grant sighed. "I know this sounds horrible, but it's his money I'm looking for. I think you know how much power Lex has. I want a guarantee that this story is going to get out," he said. Becky looked at him. "Are you sure that you want to do this Grant? Because I can get this story out there with out a second thought, I just need a one hundred percent yes from you," Becky said. Grant looked at Becky. "I don't have much of a choice. Either I sit and let Lex rule my life or I let this story out and let the government run my life. Either way, it's not my life," he said. Becky nodded. "Well, then I think you're making the right choice," she said. Grant gave a week smile. "Thank you," he said and then he laughed. "I don't even know your name," he said. "Rebecca Snyder. You can call me Becky," she said with a smile. "Snyder as in……"

"Yeah. Those Snyders," Becky interrupted. Grant laughed. "Wow. I come here looking for one billionaire and run into another," he said shaking his head. "My parents are billionares. But you get used to it. Especially if you're a Luthor," Becky said. "I have a feeling that I won't be a Luthor for much longer. As soon as the story gets out, I'm probably going back to being just another science project," Grant said. Becky shook her head. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. I have problem with people who consider humans, science projects," she said. "I'm a clone. No one considers me a human," Grant said. "I do. And that's what matters," Becky said. Grant nodded. "Thanks."

The Justice League sat in Oliver's apartment. "Wait, so let me get this straight. Lex took his dead baby brother's DNA and made a clone of him? Man, this guy is way more messed up than I thought," Bart said. Oliver sighed. "So now we have the proof that Lex really is cloning people. Our next step is exposing him? Just like that?" Becky nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Julian is willing to testify against Lex. Shouldn't that be enough to get him behind bars?" she asked. "Probably, but there's no guarantee that they'll let Julian live the life that he's been living," Oliver said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Julian. I've promised him that I'll protect him," Becky said.

"Why would you do that? You're always making promises that you can't guarantee you can keep. Besides he's a clone Becky. Even if you keep him out of the government's clutches, we have no idea how much longer he'll live," Oliver scolded. "I know he's a clone Oliver. That doesn't make any difference. I seem to recall all of you risking a lot to save a bunch of clones not too long ago. Besides Oliver, this clone is more human than I am," Becky said. She was standing close to Oliver, staring angrily at him. He nodded slowly.

"Ok, let's just decide what we are going to do," Clark said. Oliver's cell phone rang and he walked out of the room once he saw who was on the caller ID. "I think that we should take it straight to the authorities," Chloe said. She was sitting on the couch between Clark and A.C. Becky shook her head. "I think we should just post it on Myspace. Information gets around quickly through the internet," she said. Clark sighed. "What ever we do, it has to work the first time. Lex won't give us a second chance. I mean the only reason we're getting this one is because he doesn't know that his "little brother" is turning against him," he said.

"Clark's right. Lex is obviously having a moment of weakness and we're taking advantage of it. If Lex gets away, this opportunity won't come up again," Oliver said coming into the room. "The problem is our only evidence is Julian. He doesn't have any files or anything proving that he really is a clone. We have the word of one man," Becky said. "What about all the other clones? The ones that we saved on that night," Bart said. "All that we know is that they've been hidden somewhere, most likely in the place of their….what do you call the original person of a clone?" Becky said. "Cloney? I don't know…..but can't we find the clones?" Bart asked. "We don't have that kind of time. Our best chance is witnesses and we're the only ones that we know of," Becky said.

A.C. stood up and walked over to the window. He stared outside for a minute and then looked back at the group. "What if we don't do anything?" he asked. Bart crossed his arms. "Um I don't know bro. What would happen? Oh wait I know. Lex would get away!" he exclaimed. A.C. shook his head. "No, I mean, what if _we_ don't do anything. We just let the Justice League deal with it," he said. "Go on," Oliver said. "The Justice League will take this to court and they'll be the witnesses," A.C. said. They were all silent for a minute. "That might work," Chloe said. Clark nodded in agreement. "Which members would testify?" Chloe asked.

"The Green Arrow," Oliver said. "Impulse," Bart said. "Cyborg," Victor said. "I think that's a good enough group," Oliver said. "Aphrodite," Becky said. Oliver shook his head. "I won't let you," he said. Becky threw up her arms. "What is with you? You have no right to keep ordering me around like this. I can testify if I want and you can't stop me," she said. "You want to bet?" Oliver said. Becky shook her head "I don't believe you. I understand that you feel responsible because you're Daniel's friend but you have no right to control my life," she said. Oliver stared at her. "I don't do this for Daniel," he said quietly. "I thought you knew that." His shoulders sank and he walked out of the room again. Becky watched him walk out and then sighed. She followed him into his bedroom.

Clark and Chloe exchanged a look. "Well, why don't we try and stay on the topic while those two go duke it out," Victor said. "Yeah, sure. 'Duke it out.' Those two are so in love with each other," Bart said. Chloe laughed. "I know. I wish they would just see it. It's unfortunate that they don't," she said. Victor and A.C. tried to hold back their laughter as Bart raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Oh yeah, I mean it's not like any one else in this room is really in love with someone and just won't admit that they are perfect for each other," he said. Chloe looked at Victor and A.C. who were both biting their tongues. "Ok that's enough out of you. Can we get back to the Lex problem?" Clark said.

Becky closed the door behind her. "Oliver," she said. "Get out of here," he said. He had her back turned to her. "Oliver, please. I'm sorry. I overreacted. I know you care about me. I care about you too. You're like an older brother," Becky said. Oliver turned and looked at her. "That's the way you care about me right? As a little sister?" Becky asked. Oliver was silent. Becky stepped forward and looked at him in the eye. "Because if it wasn't as a little sister, it would kind of imply that you've got the hotts for me," she whispered. Oliver shook his head. "I don't have the hotts for you," he whispered back. Becky bit her lip and nodded. She turned around and headed out of the room. Oliver grabbed her arm and as she turned back to him, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She pulled away after a minute. "Ok what I said earlier about you being like an older brother is true, but you're more, just to make that clear," she said. "Oh so you and Daniel don't ever do this?" Oliver teased. "We haven't for a while," Becky teased back. They laughed and Becky hid her face in Oliver's shoulder. He hugged her. "I totally didn't mean for this to happen right now," he said. Becky laughed and then pulled away. "We should go back out there," she said. "Ok, but promise me this isn't over. Can we give this relationship a try?" he asked. Becky shrugged. "Depends how good you are in bed," she said quickly and then ran out of the room.

After a couple hours of negotiating a plan, Becky, Chloe and Clark headed home. Clark and Becky ran most of the way, but stopped about half a mile before the house. They walked arm in arm, with Clark on Chloe's right and Becky on her left. "So?" Chloe asked Becky. "So what?" she asked. "You and Oliver," she said. "A girl never kisses and tells," Becky said. "So you guys did kiss!" Chloe exclaimed. Becky smiled and then nodded slowly. As they walked towards the house they saw a figure moving on the front porch. Clark started to walk ahead of them, motioning for the girls to stay back. A man walked off the porch. "Hey there," he said smoothly. His hair was jet black and his eyes were dark and sparkling in the light of the moon. He was a couple inches shorter than Clark, but just as trim. He was wearing a short sleeve, button up and designer jeans. Becky stopped where she was. A smile spread across her face and she screamed. "Daniel!"


	16. Not Ready to Be

Chapter 16: Not Ready to Be

Becky ran up to her older brother and jumped into his open arms. He squeezed her. "Man I missed you little sis," he said. "Yeah, you too big bro." Daniel let go of her. His smile disappeared and he punched Becky's arm. "What the hell were you thinking, leaving like that? I mean one day you're running around L.A. and the next I've got Mom on one line crying 'cause her baby ran away,' and Oliver's on the other telling me that you're in Mayberry living with the senator's son," Daniel said. "I think that was a run-on sentence," Becky said. "I'll give you a run-on sentence," Daniel said, pinching her arm. "Come on, you can scold me later. Meet my new friends," Becky said. Clark and Chloe walked up. "Chloe and Clark this is my brother, Daniel," Becky said. Daniel offered his hand to Chloe. "Daniel Snyder." She smiled. "Chloe Sullivan," she said. Daniel put his hand out to Clark. "Clark Kent." Daniel nodded. "I've been waiting to meet you," he said. "You have?" Clark and Becky said in unison. "Yeah. I mean Oliver said that you were a nice guy and all….honorable I think was the word he used, but how much can you trust a guy who runs around, willingly I might add, in leather pants, shooting arrows?" Daniel said. The other three laughed. "Oliver said that you two knew of his archery skills," he said to Clark and Chloe. Then suddenly he shivered. Chloe rubbed her arms. "Yeah, we mere mortals can still feel this arctic breeze," she said and walked towards the house. "Mortals? Isn't that all of us?" Daniel asked, staring at Becky. She rolled her eyes. "Don't freak. They know I'm an alien," she said. Daniel eyes grew wide. "You told them? Why?" Becky started to defend herself, but Clark jumped in. "She told us because I'm a Kryptonian too," he said. Daniel's eyes grew wider. "Yeah, he's Kal-El," Becky said. "Oh," Daniel said. He shook his head and sighed. "Guess I missed a lot huh?" he asked. Becky grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the house. "Let's go inside and I'll explain," she said.

When they got inside, Chloe made coffee and Becky explained everything to Daniel. "Ok so if you've found each other now…aren't you guys like supposed to save the world or something?" Daniel asked. They were all silent for a minute. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Daniel said. "Hey I happened to stop some one from being hit by a car today," Becky said. "Just because you saved one person doesn't mean you've saved the world," Daniel said. "Well it was a cheerleader," Becky teased. "Come on Becky, I'm being serious. You've always told me that the second you found Kal-El you were going to embrace your destiny," Daniel said. "Yeah, well, that plan's been postponed," Becky said quietly. "For how long?" Daniel asked sternly. Chloe and Clark started to feel uncomfortable. "What are you doing here Daniel?" Becky asked coldly. Daniel looked away and took a sip of his coffee. "Don't think we're done with that conversation, but I'm actually here because I talked to Oliver and he said that you guys are trying to get Lex into jail," he said. "Not trying, we are going to get him into jail," Becky said. Daniel nodded. "Well, I'm tired so I think I'm going to head to the nearest hotel and hit the sack," he said. "You can stay here. If Becky doesn't mind you bunking with her, I'm going to sleep on the couch," Clark said. "I don't want to cause you any trouble Clark," Daniel said. "No problem for me. I was going to sleep on the couch anyways because Chloe is staying over," Clark said. Daniel looked at Becky. "You ok with me sleeping in your room?" he asked. Becky gave a weak smile and nodded. "Ok well, I'll go and get my bag off the porch," Daniel said and he disappeared out the door. Chloe looked at Becky. "You ok?" she asked. Becky nodded. "Yeah, just getting used to having a pain in the ass older brother again," she said. "Your pain in the ass older brother is tired. Can we go to bed?" Daniel asked, coming back inside. "God, you've gotten grumpy," Becky said walking towards the stairs. Daniel kicked Becky in the butt. "Get upstairs!" he ordered. Becky disappeared from the room. Daniel shook his head and started walking up the stairs. "Good night, it was nice meeting you," he called to Chloe and Clark.

Chloe turned to Clark. "He seems like a nice guy," she said. "Yeah he does. Did it seem weird that he pressed the whole destiny thing on Becky though?" Clark asked. Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, but don't you think he might be right? I mean Becky just living on the farm like this is kind of a waste of time. I mean the way Daniel sees it, she's wasting her life," Chloe said. "I spend most of my life on the farm. You don't think I'm wasting my life do you?" Clark asked. Chloe looked her best friend in the eye. "I'm not going to lie. There's a part of me that wonders if you are," Chloe said. "But isn't it my life to waste?" Clark asked. Chloe nodded. "Yes. That's why I never brought this topic up. It's not my decision, but I think you should know my opinion," Chloe said. Clark sighed. "Chloe, I know that you think that I should be out there saving the world, but I can't," he asked. "Why not?" Chloe asked. "Because I'm not a superhero Chloe. I might have abilities but I don't know how to save the world," Clark said.

Chloe sighed. "Look I know this is the last thing you ever want to hear but maybe Jor-El has the answer to that." Clark shook his head. "No, Chloe. The only thing Jor-El knows is how he wants to control my life. Besides, he could care less about saving the world. All he wants is for his son to become some world dictator," he said angrily. "Maybe you're right Clark, but maybe it's the total opposite. You ever think that maybe saving Earth was Jor-El's biggest concern. He could have sent you here so that you could save your world from the terrible fate that his world suffered. Because Clark, if he just wanted his son to be the ruler of the world, then all he is is another power-hungry father. But if he wanted his son to be the savior of the world, well then, hun, that's something of biblical proportions."

Daniel pulled his shirt off and then kicked his flip-flops off. "Ok Danny, you aren't going to be able to wear those if you plan on staying here for more than twenty-four hours," Becky said, pointing to his shoes. Daniel climbed into bed next to Becky. "I was actually surprised that you weren't wearing yours. I mean I know you've been here for months, but I didn't think anything could make you wear shoes that actually covered your toes," he teased. Becky laughed. "Speaking of you being here for months, thanks for all the emails," Daniel said. Becky sighed and let her head sink into the pillow. Daniel propped himself up on one elbow. "What's going on with you, little sis? It's not like you to completely shut me out of your life. You used to tell me everything. Now it's like I barely know you. You didn't even let me know that you came back home for a couple of days," he said. "I came home for a writers' convention. I wasn't looking for a Welcome Back party," she said. "Well, I wouldn't think so considering you didn't ask for a farewell party," Daniel said. Becky sighed. "Look, I know it wasn't right to just leave like that, but you have to understand, I wasn't happy at home. I didn't like hiding, so I came here. Smallville isn't even on the map. I figured that it was a good place to stay because no one would look for me here. I could just be myself. I never planned on bunking with Martha Kent's son, who happens to be your best friend's friend and the Kryptonian I've been looking for since birth," Becky said.

Daniel was silent. "God, I'm sorry Daniel. I never meant to shut you out. You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you or just get on a plane and come home," Becky said. Daniel stared at her. "Then why didn't you?" he whispered. "Because I have a hell of a lot of growing up to do. In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have the same hopes and dreams that I had when I left L.A." she said. Daniel nodded. "I noticed. I noticed how saving the world isn't your top priority anymore. Why is that?" he asked. "I don't think I'm the right girl for that job," she said. "Why not?" Daniel asked. "I've always thought that I had a great sense when it came to knowing people. I could tell if they were a good person or a bad person at heart. I always thought that that was the one ability that would truly help me save the world. But Daniel, I realized that I don't have that ability," Becky said. "Yes you do," he said.

"No Danny, I don't. I have always believed that there was a good side to Lex. But the truth is, there isn't. He is a horrible person, and I've misjudged him. How am I supposed to save the world if I can't even tell good from evil?" Becky said. "Becky, Lex is different. You blame yourself for his evil. You always have. You have always seen a good in him that isn't there. But Becky, the secrets you've kept from him have not made him the way he is. Your problem isn't your ability to see good from evil. You just need to learn that not everything is your fault," Daniel said. Becky bit her lip. "Now, let's get some sleep. I have horrible jet lag right now," Daniel said. He kissed Becky's forehead and turned out the light. "Kansas is ahead of California stupid. The only reason you're tired is because you probably stayed up partying last night," Becky said in the darkness. Daniel settled down under the covers. "Oh shut up, you little twerp. I made out with some of the hottest girls in Cali, last night. I bet you haven't kissed a guy in months," he said. Becky laughed. "Oh you are so wrong about that one big bro. As a matter of fact, Oliver and I did some good kissing tonight," she teased. Daniel smacked his lips. "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that 'cause other wise I'm going to kill my best friend," he said through clenched teeth. Becky laughed again. "Good night Daniel."


	17. To Justice

Chapter 17: To Justice

Chloe and Becky sat at the table eating their breakfasts. Clark and Daniel were in the barn doing chores. Daniel had wanted to see what was actually involved in being a farmer. After a fair warning from Becky that he would actually get dirt on his hands, he had put on a pair of Clark's boots and the two had headed out. There was a knock on the door and Chloe got up to get it. "Hey Oliver. Come on in," Chloe said when she had opened the door. "Hey you two. Is Clark around?" he asked. Becky stood up. "Actually, he's outside with Daniel," she said. Oliver raised his eyebrows. "As in your brother Daniel?" he asked. Becky nodded. The door opened again and Oliver was suddenly in a head lock. He punched Daniel in the stomach. Daniel grunted and squeezed Oliver's neck harder. "Let…me…go," Oliver said in spurts. "Say 'uncle'" Daniel said. Oliver laughed and then punched Daniel again. Daniel let go. "Nice to see you too," Oliver said, standing up straight and rubbing his neck. "What are you doing here?" Oliver asked. "I was in the mood for some fresh corn," Daniel said running a dirty hand through his hair. Oliver laughed. "I should be beating the crap out of you right now for kissing my little sister. But the truth is there's only one thing I need to ask you," Daniel said. Oliver gulped. "Yes?" he asked. "What the hell took you so long?" Daniel asked, slapping his friend on the back. Oliver laughed.

Clark walked in and started to wash his hands. "Hey Oliver. What's going on?" he asked. "Came to talk to you about Lex," Oliver answered. "Should we sit?" Clark asked. Oliver nodded. The group sat down, but Daniel stayed standing. "Dan, you going to be a part of this?" Oliver asked. Clark looked up at him. "Only if you guys want me to be," he said. "We need all the help we can get," Clark said. Daniel nodded and sat down next to Becky. "Ok, so this is how it's going to go down. We'll bring the files that we have to the FBI. After that, we'll wait a couple of days. Then Lex should be put on trial. I'll take care of the lawyers. Keith Austen will probably be the one to do the case," Oliver said. "Ok, Becky can you get a hold of Grant?" he asked. Becky nodded. "Ok then. I think we're all set," Oliver said. Becky sighed. "Are we really going to get Lex in jail?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "You know Becky, you don't have to be there at the trial," he said. Becky nodded. "Yes, I do," she said. Daniel gave her a weak smile. "It's going to be ok," he said to her. Chloe chuckled. "We're finally getting some justice," she said. Clark smiled. "Yes…Yes we are."

Two weeks later Clark, Chloe, and A.C. sat in a crowded court room. There were reporters everywhere and cameras lined up in the back of the room. The judge called for order and the room fell silent. A man in a black suit named Maxwell O'Reilly sat next to Lex and Keith Austen sat on the opposite side. The back doors opened and three men and a woman walked in. They were all hidden under hoods and had dark shades on. They walked up to the front row and sat down. "Ok, let's get this over with. Austen, who's your first witness?" the judge asked. Edward stood up and pointed to the middle of the crowd. "Grant Gabriel."

"Are you saying that you, Grant Gabriel, are in fact a clone of the late Julian Luthor?" Austen asked the witness. "Yes sir," he said. There were murmurs in the crowd. "Your Honor, I object! The witness is clearly lying. Cloning is impossible!" O'Reilly exclaimed. "Maybe so sir, but that is what your client is being accused of," Austen said. "Objection overruled," the judge said. O'Reilly sat down and put his head in his hands. "Do you have proof Mr. Gabriel?" Austen asked. Grant nodded and handed him a file. "Those are copies of the files I came across. They have all the information about my existence." The file was handed to the judge and he looked through them. "Show this to the jury," he said. It was shown to the jury. They all looked at each other with bewildered looks. "I don't have any further questions." Austen said. "O'Reilly?" He shook his head. "Witness dismissed."

O'Reilly stood up. "I'd like to call up one of Austen's witnesses," he said. Chloe's heart was pounding, waiting to find out who he would call. Clark took her hand, trying to calm her down. "I would like to call the Green Arrow to the stands," O'Reilly boomed. Oliver nodded at Becky and then stood up. He walked up to the judge and was sworn in. After he sat down he put his hand up to ear and then spoke. "I'm ready," he said in his deep, mechanical voice. O'Reilly walked over. "Just tell us what you know about Lex's alleged "cloning"," he said. Green Arrow laughed. "Ok, here we go."

Becky stood up and walked back to her seat. They had asked her the same questions as they had asked Oliver, Victor and Bart. She felt like a broken record, giving them the same answers. The only one that had been different was the last one. "Do you personally know Lex Luthor?" O'Reilly had asked her in a cold manner. Becky had looked at Lex and then nodded. "Yes, I do."

She sat down. The evidence was shown to the jury again. There had been doctors that had presented evidence on how cloning a human being would be impossible, and those who knew it wasn't. "Court will be dismissed for a short recess while the jury discusses the evidence," the judge said. The room filled with chatter again and reporters rushed to Becky's side. Oliver jumped to her side. "Get away from her. Leave her alone," he ordered. They didn't listen and tried to push past him and started to question Bart and Victor too. Clark came to their assistance. "He said, leave them alone," he growled. The reporters backed off. Chloe stood up and put a hand on Becky's shoulder. "I'm going to go get a coffee. You need a caffeine boost?" she asked. "No. Thank you though," she said, still hidden by her yellow hood and sunglasses. Clark and Chloe walked out. Daniel walked up to Becky. "Hey," he said. She didn't look up. "I didn't know you were here," she said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said loudly. Lex who was still sitting at the desk looked up. His eyes grew dark. Daniel sighed. "Well, I'm going to go sit back down," he said. He leaned over and whispered in Becky's ear. "Nice voice disguises you guys got. Oliver hook you up with those?" Becky nodded.

The judge came in and sat down. The rest of the room soon filled again and it fell silent once more. "Has the jury come to a decision?" the judge asked. A man in the jury stood. "Yes we have your honor. We have found Lex Luthor to be….."

Becky had a pizza in one hand and a few beers in the other. "I think that getting Lex Luthor in jail is enough reason to celebrate," she said. They were all in Oliver's apartment. Lex had been found guilty and was now sentenced to thirty years in jail. A.C. took the pizza from Becky and a beer. He opened it with one hand and then held it up. "To justice!" he said. The others each grabbed a drink and held it up. "To justice," they all cried and hit their drinks together. Becky took a swig of her beer. "Man this feels good," she said. Oliver grabbed her by the waist and then pulled her towards him, placing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "Oh god," Daniel moaned. "Get a room," Bart yelled.

Suddenly, Becky's cell phone rang. She pulled away from Oliver and answered it. "Is this Rebecca Snyder?" the man on the other line asked. "Yes, it is," Becky said. "Hi. My name's Todd Shafer. I work for New York Times. You were at the writer's convention this winter right?" he asked. "Yes, I was," she said. "Your friend entered a writers' contest. The winner was given a job at the L.A. Times," Todd said. "Yes, I know. They announced the winners last week," Becky said. "Yeah, and they made a crappy decision, but I'm glad they did. You wouldn't know how I could get a hold of Miss Sullivan would you? The numbers I have for her have kind of been dead ends," Todd said. "Actually, I'm with her right now." Becky handed the phone to Chloe.

After saying hello, Chloe said a few yes and no's and then started thanking the man profusely. "Well, I graduate in May, but anytime after that would work perfectly!" she said. After a couple more thank-you's, she said good bye and hung up. "What is it Chloe?" Clark asked. "He read my article that I submitted to the contest and he wants me to go work at the New York Times this summer," she said. Clark smiled and hugged her. "That's great Chloe!" he said. Chloe nodded and hugged him back. Her heart sank when she did though, because New York meant less Clark.


	18. Graduation

Chapter 18: Graduation

The next month flew by. Becky and Chloe flew to New York to find an apartment for Chloe and to buy dresses for graduation. When the big day came, Chloe and Lois got ready at Oliver's apartment since it was only a few miles from the university.

Clark rode up the elevator with flowers in his hand. He could hear Lois and Chloe laughing. The elevator stopped and opened. "Hey," Clark said. Lois ran up and covered his eyes. "What are you doing?" Clark asked. "Wait. I want to surprise you," Lois said. She pushed him a couple of steps forward. "Ok are you ready?" asked. "Yes," Clark said, getting annoyed. Lois took her hands off of Clark's eyes. He looked down at Lois. "Don't look at me. Look at her," she said. She pushed his face until he was staring straight ahead. Chloe stood in front of him. Her hair lay in soft curls on her shoulders. She was wearing a blue, spaghetti strap dress. It was cut right above her knees. Clark looked her up and down. "Wow, you look beautiful," Clark said. Chloe smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Ok well, I'm going to go get Chloe's cap and gown. Could you maybe stop drooling like a puppy by the time I get back?" Lois said. Clark ignored her. Chloe turned around and pulled a small box out of her purse. Lois walked to the back. Chloe pulled a blue necklace out of the box. "Could you help me put this on?" Chloe asked. Clark walked over to her. "These are for you," he said handing her the flowers. Chloe handed the necklace to Clark and took the flowers. "Thank you. They're beautiful," Chloe said. She set them down and then turned around. She lifted her hair and Clark pulled the necklace over her head and then clipped it. He didn't let go though. "Chloe," he whispered. She turned around and looked up at him. They stared intimately at each other.

"Ok, Chlo, picture time!" Lois exclaimed as she came into the room. Chloe spun around. "Good idea Lois," she said. Lois set down the gap and gown on the couch and handed Clark her camera. She and Chloe posed and Clark raised the camera. As soon as it took the picture, Lois ran over and took the camera out of Clark's hand. "Ok, now you two." Clark walked over to Chloe. He put arm around her shoulder. Chloe wrapped her arm around his waist. They smiled. Lois took the picture and then looked at it. "You two looked too posed and Clark you look to tall," she said. Chloe laughed. "Um, Clark, why don't you squat down?" They took another picture, but Clark looked weird. "Should I stand on a step?" Chloe asked. "Why don't I just pick you up?" Clark said. He grabbed Chloe and picked her up. Chloe giggled and Clark laughed aloud. Lois snapped a picture. "Perfect!"

Clark waited by his car. Lois walked up and handed him Chloe's cap and gown. "Ok, look. I'll be at your place in a few hours. I have to go finish a story. Are you sure everything's ready?" he asked. Becky walked up. "Lois, don't worry. I made sure everything was in order," she said. Lois nodded and then punched Clark in the arm. "It better be Smallville." Then she ran off. "Keys," Becky said holding her hand out. "Where are you going to take it?" Clark asked, handing the keys to her. "Over to Oliver's. Then I'll fly home. I'll get the truck tomorrow." She climbed into the front seat and then took Chloe's stuff from Clark. She smiled and drove away.

A couple of minutes later, Chloe walked up. "Sorry, there was a huge line at the bathroom. I tried to get into the one by the of…..where's your truck?" she asked. "Becky took it," Clark answered. "Ok. So how are we getting back to my apartment?" she asked. Clark pointed up. He took her hand and then led her to behind the school building. "Oh, by the way, you looked great up there getting your diploma," he said. She rolled her eyes. Clark put his arms around her waist and then flew away.

"You want to go out for dinner or something?" Chloe yelled from her bedroom. Clark sat on the couch and flipped through the paper. "Becky said she was going to whip up something at home," he called back. Chloe came out in a pair of jeans and a blue top. She was still wearing the necklace. Clark stood up. "I still don't understand why you changed. You looked great before," he said. Chloe crossed her arms. "And now?" she teased. "Oh….I….you look wonderful," Clark said. Chloe laughed. "Let's go."

Chloe and Clark walked into the Kent house. All the shades were pulled down and it was dark inside. "Hello? Becky?" Chloe called. Clark pointed to the living room and Chloe stepped down into the empty room. "Becky?" she called again. A light turned on and the room filled with a booming "Surprise!" Oliver, Bart, A.C., Victor, and Becky were in the kitchen. They had a congratulations banner up and they all had party hats on. Chloe turned back to Clark, with a huge smile on her face. "Did you know about this?" she asked. Clark shrugged. "Oh don't let him fool you. It was his idea," Becky said. They walked into the kitchen. "Can we eat now?" Bart whined. "Yes Bart." Bart grabbed three burgers and covered them in pickles and ketchup. "Bro, that's disgusting," A.C. said. Bart took a huge bite and smiled. Ketchup dripped down his chin. "Watching you eat is like watching a Jack in the Box commercial," Victor said. Bart gave him a thumbs up and sat down at the table.

"Thank you Clark," Chloe said. Clark smiled. "Anything for my best friend. Now eat. Oliver spent a lot of time barbequing these burgers," Clark said. Chloe looked at Oliver. "You did this?" she asked pointing to the food. "A.C. might have helped a little," he said with a wink.

Chloe got up to leave. "Man I am so full. That cake was amazing. After your Thanksgiving, I thought Becky was a disaster in the kitchen, but I guess not." Clark laughed "Thanks again Clark," she said. She walked over to Clark and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. Becky suddenly came down the stairs. "Oh, Chloe, I'm glad you haven't left yet. I completely forgot. A package came for you today," she said, hurrying over to the closet in the hall. Clark and Chloe pulled from each other's embrace. Becky walked up to the counter and set down a box. "It doesn't have a return address, so I don't know who it's from," Becky said. "Why would they send it here?" Clark asked. Becky shrugged. "Maybe they didn't have her current address and knew that you would get it to her. I'm going back to bed now," she said. Chloe looked the box over and then started to open it. "This tape is too strong. I can't get it open," Chloe said. Clark took out his pocket knife and cut the tape. Chloe opened the flaps of the box and looked inside. "Doesn't look like there's a card. And so the mystery continues," she said.

She reached into the box and felt a stuffed animal. She pulled it out. "A Met U. bear?" Clark asked. Chloe nodded. "With a complimentary little graduation cap," she said. Clark took it out of her hand. "I don't know Chloe. This is getting a little weird," he said. "Um it just got weirder," Chloe said. She pulled out a stuffed crow. It was a Smallville High crow. There was a post-it-note on top and Chloe read it aloud. "'This is for not being at graduation.'" she said. Clark x-rayed the two bears. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked. "I'm making sure that there isn't anything inside, like a microphone or something," Clark answered. Chloe brushed her hands through the packaging peanuts. "That writing looks familiar," Clark said, pointing to the post-it-note. "I know. I just can't place it," Chloe said. "Oh, there's a card," Chloe said, pulling out a green envelope. She looked at Clark. "Here goes nothing," she said. She pulled the card out. The front was decorated with a graduation cap and confetti. She opened it and began to read. She gasped and tears started to run down her cheeks. "Oh Clark," she said through a sigh. "What is it?" Clark asked worried. "It's from Pete," Chloe said. Clark stood up. "Pete? Ross?" he asked. Chloe nodded. She handed the card to Clark and he read it.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I'd like to say that I'm surprised, but I had a feeling you would end up at Met U. You can take a girl out of the city, but you can't take the city out of the girl, right? Congratulations on graduating. You did it! I was reading the Planet online the other day and your name was on the front page. I knew that I'd see your name there someday. You belong at the Planet._

_I'm hoping that you got this package, though. I heard that your dad had moved and I wasn't sure if you had another address. I'm crossing my fingers not only that this gets to you but that you and Clark are still the best of friends. I would hate to hear that you two had a falling out. I wish that I could have been there at high school graduation. I would have loved to have been there with you and Clark. _

_Chloe, can you do me a favor? If you and Clark aren't friends anymore, try and fix it. Clark needs someone like you in his life. You need someone like Clark, too. Do that for me, ok?_

_Anyway Chloe, I want you to know that you are never far from my thoughts and there are some days when the only thing that gets me through are the memories of my Smallville days with you. _

_Keep up the amazing work._

_Your friend,_

_Pete_

Clark wiped a tear off his eye. "Well, if that wasn't a tear jerker," Chloe said. Clark smiled. "I miss him," Clark said. "I do too," Chloe said. They were silent. Clark looked at Chloe. She was reading the letter again. She sighed and then put the letter down. "Well, I'm glad we don't have to disappoint Pete by not being friends," Clark said. Chloe nodded. "You and Pete are the only things that got me through high school, you know," Chloe said. Clark smiled. "I can say the same about you," he said. Chloe walked over to Clark's side. She took his hand in hers. "Don't ever let me forget what you mean to me," she whispered. Clark looked into her eyes. "I won't," he whispered back and then he kissed her. They stood in Clark's kitchen letting go of years of feelings. Chloe ran her hair through Clark's hair. After a minute, she pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "What, that I fell for you?" Clark chuckled. Chloe nodded. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't sure if you were still into me," he said. Chloe smiled and then kissed him again.


	19. A Night to Remember

Becky sat on Oliver's couch. He brought over two glasses of wine and handed one to her. "Oh thank you," she said. Oliver sat down and wrapped his arm around her. "I still don't understand why you won't just let me take you out," he said, taking a sip of his wine. "Because, it's just so more romantic to stay at home….just the two of us," Becky said. Oliver smiled and kissed her. Becky set her wine down, not breaking away from Oliver. "You're right. We could have never done this at the restaurant," Oliver teased through kisses.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and A.C., Bart, and Victor filed in. Oliver turned to look and groaned. "GUYS! We're on a date," he said. "Oh come on! First Chloe and Clark and now you two. Is everybody out on a date?" Bart wined. Becky laughed. "Clark took Chloe out because it's her last night here. She's moving to New York in the morning," she said. "And what's your excuse?" Bart asked. "In a minute it's not going to matter because you're going to be gone," Oliver said. "Come on let's go. Sorry Oliver. We should have called first," Victor said, pulling Bart by the collar. "Fine, guess we'll just have to play Guitar Hero somewhere else," Bart said walking away. "Guitar Hero? They can stay, can't they Oliver?" Becky asked. Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just one song? Please Oli! I have to kick Bart's butt!" Becky said. "Ok, fine! Just one song though!"

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe asked. "It's your last night in Smallville, so I thought that I would make this a night down memory lane," Clark said. Chloe laughed. "Ok well, where does this reminiscent journey begin?" she asked. Clark smiled. "You'll see." They were in his truck and were driving away from the Kent farm. Suddenly there was a blind fold on Chloe's face. She lifted her hands to take it off, but Clark stopped her. "No don't," he said. Chloe dropped her hands. "Why are you being so secretive?" Chloe asked. Clark laughed. "I know, it's so not like me huh?" he teased. Chloe laughed. They drove in silence for the next few minutes, then Chloe felt the car stop. She heard Clark pull the key out of the ignition and then get out of the car. A few seconds later, she felt him take her hand from the other side of the car. "Come on," he said. Chloe climbed out and pulled the blind fold off. When her eyes came to focus she saw that they were in front of the Talon.

"Ok, so what's the point of being here at the Talon?" Chloe asked. Clark smiled. "You don't know?" he asked. Chloe shook her head. "It's not the Talon, it's the newspaper rack," he said. Chloe walked up to the rack and looked at it. She looked up at Clark, confused. She glanced back down at the newspaper. "Wait, that's not today's…..Clark that paper is almost ten years old," she said. "Yeah, it is," Clark said. Chloe looked at the paper again and then gasped. "It's the paper that I bought the day I came to Smallville," she said. "Yeah it's the edition that you insisted on having so that you could stay…."

"In contact with the outside world," Chloe finished. There were tears in her eyes. "How did you…?" Clark smiled. "Becky and Oliver helped me out." Chloe laughed. Clark smiled. He put change into the newspaper rack and then took out the copy for Chloe. "Ok are you ready for the next place?" he asked. Chloe nodded. "Ok. Hold on," Clark said. After glancing around, he put his arms around Chloe's hips and then flew away. They landed in front of Smallville High. "Oh I should have known," Chloe said.

They walked around to the side and Clark busted open a lock on a door. They stepped into the old familiar hallway. Chloe sighed as millions of feelings washed over her. So many memories had been made in this building and Chloe felt as if she was looking at it for the last time. They walked down the halls. They didn't say a word, but somehow they both knew where they were heading. They reached the room, where all of Chloe's dreams had started. Clark smiled at Chloe and then opened the door. Chloe walked in and gasped when she did. "Oh Clark, I can't believe it," Chloe said. Clark followed her into the Torch and looked around.

"How did you get it exactly the way I left it?" Chloe asked, amazed. Clark turned in circles. He examined the walls covered in articles that he wouldn't have been surprised to see on the Wall of Weird. In fact, Clark realized, this was the Wall of Weird. "Um, I didn't," he said. Chloe turned to him. "Oh, so I'm just supposed to believe that some high school kids are following in my footsteps?" Chloe said sarcastically. Something on the wall, caught Clark's eye. It was a piece of paper that read, "WWCD? What would Chloe do?" Clark pointed to it. "Looks like you're a hero around here Chlo," he said. She walked over to the paper. She chuckled through the tears in her eyes. "These are the kind of journalists that I'm going to New York for Clark." She walked over to Clark and kissed him. "Thank you for bringing me here." He smiled and then nodded towards the door.

"Ok you officially…SUCK! Have you ever even played this before?" Becky teased Bart. "I didn't know that I was facing the fricken' champion of Guitar Hero. Do you have a life Becky? Because obviously you've played this before, a lot!" Bart said. Becky laughed. The song ended. "Ah look at that! Wait, what does it say? Oh right…PLAYER ONE WINS!" Becky shouted. Bart threw the guitar on the couch. "Oh I hate this game!" he said. A.C. laughed. "Anybody else want to face me?" Becky challenged. "Oliver?" Oliver shook his head. "Hey, Victor, why don't you give it a try?" A.C. asked. Victor looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Nah," he said. "Oh, come on. I'm sure Becky can't beat the computer," A.C. joked. "I don't know, is it as easy as beating a fish?" Becky teased. A.C. scowled at her. She laughed. "Ok, fine. One game," Victor said, standing up and grabbing the guitar.

Clark and Chloe walked into the gym. Clark flipped the light switch on and the gym filled with light. Clark took Chloe's hand and led her to the middle of the room. "Stay here," he said. Clark disappeared and Chloe heard a song coming on. Clark appeared in front of her. "Perfect Memory?" Chloe asked. He smiled. "I figured that I owed you this dance. Don't worry, I checked the weather forecast and they said nothing about any twisters," Clark said with a smile. Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and he put his hands on her hip. They smiled and danced. "I'm going to miss you," Chloe said. "What are you talking about? New York's like a five minute run for me. We'll see each other all the time," Clark said. Chloe was silent. "What is it?" Clark asked. "I've always resented Lana for keeping you from living your destiny. But now it's me in her place….well….I mean….kind of. I don't think that you…well…never mind," Chloe said. "What?" Clark said. "I know that I'm not Lana. It's ok. I've always known that," Chloe said. "So you think I don't love you as much as I loved Lana?" Clark asked. Chloe blushed. "Yeah, I guess," she said. Clark leaned down and kissed her. "Don't think that Chloe. I think I might love you more. Don't get me wrong, she's a big part of me, but you're right. I don't think she ever understood my destiny. You do. I'm sorry that it took you moving away for me to see that," Clark said. Chloe smiled. "It was worth the wait," Chloe said. "Woah, déjà vu," Clark teased.

"No way," Bart said in disbelief. Becky was speechless. "Looks like Becky can't beat the computer," Oliver said. Victor took his guitar off his shoulder and put it down. "No one's ever beat me before," Becky said. Oliver came over and put his hands on her shoulder. "It's ok. You'll get through this. You're strong," he teased. Becky pushed his hands off. "That was amazing Victor," Becky said. He laughed. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll have another chance to beat me some time," he said.

Becky smiled. "Does that mean I am officially part of this group?" she asked. A.C. and Victor nodded. "Yeah, plus, sleeping with the boss usually gets you in," Bart teased. Becky crossed her arms and looked at Oliver. "Any other rumors you want to spread about us?" she asked. "Oh, you two haven't done that yet? Oh man! You were going to do that tonight huh? And I ruined it with stupid Guitar Hero. I'm really sorry guys," Bart said. Oliver put his face in his hands. "It's like having a pain in the ass little brother," he said. Bart walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "I know. I know. It's like you can't live with him…." Bart said, waiting for Oliver to finish the line. "Yeah, and you can't live with him!"

Back at the barn, Clark watched Chloe stare at the stars through the glassless window. He didn't know what he was going to do with out her. He knew he could always visit her, but tonight he had realized that her new life in New York would mean a new life with less of him. Suddenly, he felt like he was loosing her and he couldn't let that happen. If she has to go, he thought, she has to go with something from me. He walked to her side and turned her towards him. She stared into his green eyes and he stared into hers. "Clark?" Chloe whispered. "Promise me that you'll never forget me," he said. Chloe smiled. "I could never." They stared at each other a while longer and then they both gave in. Clark leaned down and kissed Chloe lightly on the lips. Clark had never felt so much passion in one little kiss. Years of emotions left him in this one simple action. He didn't think that he would ever feel so much as he did now. He started to pull away thinking that he might have made a mistake, but Chloe wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in, this time she kissed him. It was a harder and deeper kiss this time and it was filled with so much passion. Clark knew now that he had wasted his time with other girls. Something deep inside him was telling him that this was meant to be. Chloe was the one for him. She was a part of his destiny that he hadn't seen before.

He continued to kiss her and his heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. He felt like he was flying but his feet were flat on the ground. Chloe pulled him closer, all the time, never breaking the kiss. They held each other in the barn, not wanting to ever let go. Clark knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Chloe, but she was moving away tomorrow. Millions of things rushed through both of their heads as they continued to kiss. Clark knew that the night couldn't end with a good bye. He scooped up Chloe in his arms. Their kiss broke and they stared at each other. Clark laid Chloe on the ground and kneeled at her side. "Do you want to do this?" Clark whispered. Chloe kissed Clark and nodded. "I could hurt you," Clark said. "You're worth the pain," Chloe said. "I could never forgive myself," Clark said. "So you're never going to go to bed with someone ever again?" Chloe asked. Clark sighed. "Chloe, I don't think this is a good idea," Clark said. Chloe sat up.

"Clark if you didn't want to do this with me you could have just said so," Chloe said as she began to stand. Clark stopped her. "I want to do this, I just don't trust that I won't hurt you," he said. Chloe sighed. "But _I_ do trust you Clark," she said. Clark bit his lip and then kissed Chloe. She lay back down on the ground. Clark smiled and then kissed Chloe again. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. They stopped for a minute and stared at each other. Chloe nodded and Clark kissed her, starting the next chapter of their story.

Becky picked up her coat and headed towards the door. The other guys had left a few minutes before. Oliver was picking up the empty cups and putting them in the sink. "Look, I'm really sorry about our night getting interrupted," he said. Becky shook her head. "No, don't be. I love spending time with them. I'd forgotten what it meant to just hang with friends," she said. Oliver walked over. "You know those things that Bart said….I never told them that we were doing anything," Oliver said. Becky nodded. "I know," she said softly. "And that's not how I wanted this night to end up. I mean…not that I don't want that….I just…..want to get to know you better…" he said. Becky smiled. "I think you know me well enough. But I understand if you want to take things slow," she said. Oliver nodded. "It's just that my last relationship kind of ended in two broken hearts and I don't want this one to end similarly." They were silent. Oliver looked towards his room. "Do you want to just stay over?" he asked. Becky kissed him softly on the lips. "I would love to. But I have to be up early. I'm going to do some super hero work in the morning and then I'm moving Chloe's stuff to her apartment," she said. "Oh, don't worry, all her stuff's in my jet ready to go. All she has to do is hop on and tell the pilot to go."

Clark woke up on the floor of the loft. He remembered the night before and smiled to himself. "Chloe," he said out loud and then rolled over to look at her. His smile disappeared when he realized that she wasn't there. He stood up and looked around. Her clothes were gone. Clark's shoulders sank. He was all alone.


	20. Leaving Part 1

Becky walked up the loft steps. She could hear Clark pacing around. "Clark," she called, but he didn't answer. She got to the top of the stairs and saw that Clark was searching around frantically. He got down on his knees and looked under the couch. "Um, what are you doing?" Becky asked. "I don't know where Chloe is," Clark answered. "Um I'm pretty sure she's not under the couch." Clark looked up annoyed. "I'm looking for my shoe." Becky nodded. "Ok, so what's up with Chloe?" she asked. "I woke up and she was gone," Clark said. "Well I'm sure she's……wait….you woke up….did Chloe sleep over? Wait….oh my gosh Clark…did you two….?" Becky got out in spurts. Clark sighed. "Yeah," he said. Becky giggled. "I knew it. You two are so in love with each other," Becky said. "I don't know where she is though," Clark said. "Oh I'm sure she's just out getting…" Becky was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered it and Clark went back to his search. "Oh hey Oliver….Yeah I'm at his place now…….She what? Are you sure?" Becky said into the phone. "Ok thanks for letting me know." She hung up the phone and looked at Clark. He shook his head. Becky sighed. "She's gone huh?" Clark said. "She left in the plane an hour ago," Becky said. Clarks turned around. Something on the ground caught his eye. He leaned down and picked it up. It was one of Chloe's earrings. Clark sat down. "I don't understand," he said. Becky sat next to him. "I'm sure there's a reason Clark. She wouldn't just leave." Clark shook his head. "No. She doesn't want me to be a part of her life anymore, Becky. If she did, she would have said good bye."

Clark flew up to Chloe's balcony. The door was open but Clark hid in the shadow of the night. All day he had waited for Chloe to call but she hadn't. He was about to walk inside, when he stopped. Chloe was laughing, but she wasn't alone. "The last guy who lived here was never here. I think he was always working," a man said. Clark listened. "Well, I can't promise that I'll be here any more often. I get pretty dedicated to my work," Chloe said. "Well if you need anything when you are home, just let me know. I'm right next door," he said. "Thanks Tom. And thank you for helping me move all my stuff in. That was really great of you," Chloe said. Clark didn't wait for Tom's response. He quickly flew away.

Becky, Oliver, and the rest of the guys sat in Oliver's apartment. Bart was flipping through channels on the TV and A.C. and Victor were arguing over football teams. The elevator door opened and Clark walked in. "Hey, did you talk to Chloe?" Becky asked. Clark shook his head. "No." Becky shook her head in confusion. "Clark, what's going on?" she asked. "I just came here to tell you guys that I'm leaving Smallville. Actually, I'm leaving the country," he turned around and walked back towards the elevator. Becky jumped up and stopped him. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked. "To the Fortress," Clark said with out looking at Becky. "You're starting your training aren't you? What about Chloe?" Becky asked. "Chloe has her own life to live and so do I. She'll find someone who she actually wants to wake up with in the morning. Besides, she was right. I'm wasting my time on the farm. I have to start embracing my destiny and being the man that Jor-El wants me to be." Becky shook her head in disbelief. "Clark this is crazy. You can't just leave it like this. You have to…." She was interrupted by Bart.

"NO!" he screamed. "Bart, I've decided I'm leaving. You can't stop me," Clark said. "Not you Stretch, this!" Bart exclaimed pointing at the TV. A woman on the news was delivering breaking news. "Lex Luthor has been released from jail. Sources tell us that Grant Gabriel, Julian Luthor's alleged clone, admitted to setting the whole thing up. The source said that the man did it for monetary gain. He held that he was paid three million dollars to testify against the innocent Lex Luthor."

"Turn it off," Oliver said. The TV went black. Becky had one hand over her mouth and the other one holding her up for support on the kitchen counter. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw A.C. and Victor exchange a look. She turned her head to them and saw Victor nod. Clark sighed. "Good, just one more reason for me to leave." Becky looked at him, but she didn't stop him as he stepped into the elevator and left. Tears filled her eyes. She had a horrible feeling that this would be the last time she would see him for a long time. "They're going to think that the Justice League was a part of it," A.C. said blankly. Victor nodded. "What do we do?" Bart asked, suddenly sounding like a child. "I'm going to leave," A.C. said. "What?" Oliver said. "We're not safe together. I'll go. I just need to be in the water," A.C. said. "Bro, you can't leave. The League needs you. I need you," Bart said. A.C. sighed. He walked over and to Bart and hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you don't need anybody," he said. He turned around to Victor and Oliver. "Don't you think you're over reacting?" Becky asked. "Maybe but, this could get bad, really bad," he said. Oliver sighed. "Where are you going to go?" he asked. "Don't know. Maybe an island somewhere. Or maybe Florida." Then he walked out and Becky felt the feeling again.

Oliver looked at the group. Victor shook his head. "This is wrong," he said. "It'll be okay," Oliver said. "Yeah, but maybe he's right. It's going to get bad. Lex is smart, he'll figure it out. It would be better if we weren't together as a group," Victor said. "Not you too man," Bart said. Victor chuckled. "It will only be for a while. I promise. In a couple months, we'll be back together. Don't worry. Not even Lex can break up this brotherhood….and sisterhood," Victor said nodding to Becky. She smiled weakly. And with that, Victor left. Bart stood up. "Guess, it's my turn to leave. Ok, I'll be back. The Justice League will be back…..right Oli? It's going to be back right?" he asked. Oliver nodded. "Ok, then in six months, I'll come here and everything's going to be okay," Bart said and then he disappeared. Becky looked over at Oliver. He shook his head and sighed. "What is it?" she asked. "He'll be the only one back and this place will be empty," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Becky asked. "A.C. and Victor were planning on leaving anyways. We took a big risk at that trial. Now that Lex is out of jail, there's really no guaranteed safety," Oliver said. "If they won't be here in six months, then when will they be here?" Becky asked. Oliver didn't say anything. "Oliver." He sighed. "Um, they won't Becky. They both told me that they're done. I think they just used this Lex out of jail thing as a way to tell Bart," Oliver said. "But he'll be here in six months Oliver! And how do you think he's going to feel when he finds this place empty and no Justice League?" Becky shouted. "He would have been just as upset today and…"

"Oh so because you three can't man up and just tell him the truth, he has to find out through an empty apartment building?" Becky interrupted. "Let me finish. Bart would have convinced them to stay. Victor and A.C. knew that. They were planning on telling him that they were going to be gone for a little bit, but then they weren't going to come back. Had they told him the truth, they knew that Bart would be the one person to be able to convince them to stay." Becky sighed. "Well then, if the entire Justice League is leaving, I guess I'm up," she said. Oliver shook his head. "No, you can come to Star City with me," he said. "No, I can't. I have to go home. I thought that being a part of this group, being with you would turn me into the person that I want to be, but it hasn't." Oliver shook his head confused. "I trusted Grant, Oliver. I trusted him to help us. But he didn't. I was wrong and now the Justice League is broken because of me. This is all my fault. I have to go Oliver," she said. Tears were running down her face. Oliver wanted to take her into his arms and tell her that it would all be alright, but his legs wouldn't move. Becky grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment.

"Mr. Luthor, you have a visitor," the maid told Lex. "Tell them to come in," he said. Lex laughed when the visitor walked in. "Honestly, had you given me a thousand guesses as to who was knocking on my door, I would have never thought it was you," he said. Becky sat down on Lex's couch. He walked over and sat next to her. "I'm leaving Smallville," she said. Lex stayed silent. "Chloe moved to New York, and Clark's leaving too," she said. "Yeah, that's what I heard. I am still a little confused as to what you are doing here, though," Lex said. "You and I are a lot alike Lex. As much as I hate to admit it, it's true," Becky said. "In what way?" Lex asked. "Every time we get close to someone they leave," Becky said. Lex chuckled lightly. "Your mom and brother are still alive," he said. Becky didn't say anything. "Did you come over just to tell me that we have something in common?" Lex asked. "I came to say good bye." Lex stood up and walked to poor himself a drink. "In case you haven't noticed, the distance between a few states just isn't as long for billionaires," he said.

Becky got up and stood in front of Lex. "I've lost a lot of people in my life and that's what we have in common. The difference is I don't clone my lost loved ones. I accept that they are gone and you used to, too. I'm here to say good bye to the Lex that I used to know. I don't know what happened to him I just know he's gone," Becky said. Lex stared into her eyes. "I'm here to apologize to him, also" she said. "What for?" he asked, his eyes growing colder by the minute. "Now that he's gone, I have no reason not to stop the Lex that's been left in his place by any means possible," Becky said. "Is that a threat?" Lex asked coldly. "No. It's just a fact," Becky said. "You keep accusing me of changing, but can you tell me where the old Becky is?" Lex asked. "I'm sure she's somewhere chasing her brother and his blond best friend around somewhere. And she's probably telling them to stop making fun of that bald kid. He's sweet and doesn't deserve to be treated that way," Becky said softly. She turned and started to walk out, but then turned around again. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. Lex didn't say anything. "Your project Coppia, when you replaced the clones, why didn't you replace Chloe?" Becky asked. Lex looked her in the eye and for a second she saw the Lex she used to know. She saw a twinge of guilt and surprise, almost as if the answer was obvious. But then it was gone and evil glazed over his eyes again. He didn't answer. It was then that Becky realized that his decision to keep Chloe alive was the last bit of moral that was left in Lex Luthor. And now it was gone. "I don't know how you convinced Grant to help you, but you should know that he came to me. I didn't go to him. I didn't force him into anything. He might have changed his mind, but for a second, he wanted you to be locked away. I'm glad that you finally got to see how you look in Julian's eyes." She turned again and walked out the room. Lex watched her every step. Once she was out of the room, Lex closed his eyes and sighed. "Me too," he said. When he opened his eyes again, he began to remember.

A man in black stood over a bed. They were in a cold lab room. Grant Gabriel was strapped to the bed. The door opened and Lex walked in. "What are you doing? How did you get out of jail?" Grant asked, struggling to break free. "Don't you know? Grant Gabriel came forward this morning and told the world how he set the entire case up. It was all fake," Lex said. He was standing over Grant, staring at him with evil in his eyes. "I did not!" Grant yelled. "What, you thought that I only made one copy of you? I just had another clone pose as you. He was very willing when I told him that I would give him half of my inheritance. It's too bad he was killed in a car accident an hour ago. He was such a loyal brother, a real Luthor. Unlike you of course," Lex said. He turned to the door and yelled at the other man. "Kill him." Grant laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'm more of a Luthor than that poor sap. I mean, I betrayed my own brother. Isn't that like the family membership requirement? Deceive a family member?" Grant asked wickedly. "I said kill him," Lex said. The man had a long needle and put it against Grant's neck. "Killing your brother twice in one day? That's always been one of my dreams," Grant said. As Lex walked out the door he turned around. The last thing he saw was his own reflection in Grant's eyes. Grant was dead and so was Julian Luthor.


	21. Leaving Part 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! I haven't thanked y'all lately. It really means a lot that you take the time to read this. It was actually the first fanfiction that I ever wrote so it makes me SO happy to see people reading and enjoying it. Ok, so for this chapter I put a song with it. it's Sober by Kelly Clarkson. You don't have to listen to it while reading, but it adds some dramatic tone to it if you do =D thanks again guys!!!

**Leaving Part 2**

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me_

Oliver stared out the window of his jet and watched Metropolis fade away. He didn't think that he would ever return to Kansas. He didn't want to remember any of it. The Justice League wasn't a part of him anymore and that's the way he wanted it to be. He was going to rebuild his life and he was going to do that in Star City.

_Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely_

Victor stepped off the train with his life packed into three suitcases. He looked around and stared at the tall buildings that surrounded him. He sighed. He had to start over now. It wasn't going to be easy but life hadn't been easy for him since the accident. He stepped forward and walked towards his new life; his life in Chicago.

_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

A.C. swam up to the unfamiliar beach. When he got to the shore he turned back to the ocean. He watched it. He let his memories disappear with each crashing wave. He wasn't the A.C. that he had been in Smallville. He refused to be that A.C. It was too painful. He was going to be a new A.C. in Florida.

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over_

Bart sat in an alley of downtown Metropolis against a brick wall. He looked at a map of the U.S. Where could he go? Kansas had been the only place where he had ever felt at home with his abilities. Where could he go and help people while still being Bart Allen? He looked at every major city on the map. A city in the top left corner caught his eye; Seattle. He nodded and ran towards his new home.

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no_  
_Wake up_

Becky walked into her parents' house. This was her last resort and it was painful to use it. There was a maid dusting the pictures on the wall. Becky smiled at her then she walked towards the stairs. She saw a door open at the top and Daniel stepped out. He walked down the stairs and nodded when he saw Becky. Daniel took his little sister into his arms and she started to cry into his shoulder.

_Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am_

Lex stood over his fire place. It was too warm for a fire, but there was something he needed to do. He started the fire and then walked to his desk. As he opened his brief case, his shoulders sank. He took the files out and walked to the fire place. One by one he burned the files. Oliver Queen, Rebecca Snyder, Chloe Sullivan. He stopped at the last one. He shook his head as he flipped through it. "What happened to us?" he said aloud, but he knew exactly what had happened. He closed the file and threw it into the fire with the rest. It was his last file on Clark Kent.

_Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months_

Chloe walked into her apartment. She couldn't believe that she had gotten this job. She had only been working at the New York Times for a couple days, but something about it felt right. She was comfortable there. But there was something missing too. She opened a box of her stuff, ready to unpack, but stopped when she saw that it was her box of pictures. The one on top was a framed picture of her and Clark. It was the one that Lois had taken before her graduation. Clark was holding Chloe and they were both laughing and smiling at each other. The picture underneath reminded her of what was missing at the Times. It was the picture that she had taken at the Planet. Clark was in a Santa hat with a half grin on his face. It was Clark that was missing. Every time the door of the Times opened she expected Clark to walk in. Her hand began to shake and the picture fell. Chloe let herself slip to the ground and she cried.

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up_

Clark locked the door. He stepped off the porch and stared at the boarded up windows of the Kent farm. He knew it was empty inside. Everything he owned was in storage. He wanted to cry but in a way he felt free. He now knew what he had to do with his life. It wasn't going to be easy but he had to do this. Smallville wasn't his home anymore. It couldn't be. There was no one left in Smallville to keep him there. He took one last look at his childhood home. He sighed and then sped off, heading towards the arctic to begin the next step of his life; his first step to becoming Superman, his first step to becoming justice.

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_


	22. The New Life

Hi readers. Thanks again for reading Becoming Justice. It means A LOT!!!! I'm leaving a note above this chapter because it's the chapter that I took the most risk with. I really hope that you guys like the twist. When I first posted this on another site my readers seemed to like it. I hope you guys feel the same. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! Ok, now enjoy!

Sara Johnson sat in her desk in seventh period English class. She watched as the minutes on the clock ticked by slowly. Finally the large hand hit the twelve as the small was on three. The bell rang and the teacher yelled out an assignment but Sara didn't hear it. She didn't care. In fact, she didn't care at all anymore. But she used to. She had been a great student with tons of friends. But then there was the accident and Sara was now starting her teenage years as a quiet and shy girl with no one to talk to.

Sara went to her locker and then walked out of the crowded building. Trying to avoid having to talk to anyone, she walked to the parking lot and climbed into the passenger seat of her mom's minivan. "Hey hun! How was school?" Sara's mom was an outgoing woman in her late thirty's who always had a smile on her face, but Sara never knew what she was smiling about. She was an under cover cop who worked too many hours and dealt with the most horrible people in the state. Sara never understood what her mom liked so much about her job and it made Sara even more depressed.

Her mom had the radio on a news channel. Sara sighed as she closed the door and put her seatbelt on. "We have to go pick up your brother and then I'll drop you guys off at home ok?" Sara's mom said. "Whatever Mom," Sara said without looking at her mother. Her mom sighed and started to drive. The news caster shouted a story about a fire that had happened earlier in the day. Superman had come and saved the day. Sara pressed the power button off quickly. "Jeez, it's been almost fifteen years since he saved that stupid reporter and they still don't shut up about him!" Sara exclaimed. Mrs. Johnson looked at her upset daughter. After a couple minutes of silence, Mrs. Johnson finally spoke "Hun, I know that you're having trouble in school and I think I know why. It's two years tomorrow. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Sara turned to her mom. "Talk about what Mom? The fact that I don't have a dad to talk to anymore? Or maybe you'd like to discuss the little detail that you always seem to skim over? That little detail that so obviously points out that had you, or Kevin, or me had been in that car Dad would still be here? Do you want to talk about that? Oh and don't even try to understand my problems at school. You have no idea what it's like to walk around and have every girl you see, flaunting their wealth, because they know that my mom's the one and only daughter of the Snyders. You don't know what it's like to know your family is the richest family in L.A. and not be able to make use of that wealth at all!" Sara yelled. Sara turned back and stared out the window, breathing deeply. Becky sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could say to make Sara feel better. She knew that things would have to get better soon or she was going to lose her daughter too.

-----------------------------

Christopher put his dishes into the dishwasher and headed to his room. He closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk. He turned on his computer, ready to finish up his report for English. His computer turned on quickly. His mom always had the fastest system on their computers. Christopher heard the front door open. "Chris! Could you help me please?" he heard his mom yell. "Coming Mom!" He ran out of his room and saw his mom struggling to bring in two large boxes. "What are those?" he asked taking one. "They were cleaning out their supply closets at work today," his mom answered. "And you decided that we were a worthy charity for the Times to use as a trashcan?" Chris asked. "You are such a smart-aleck," she said. "That's what I get for being the son of Chloe Sullivan," Chris teased. Chloe laughed and closed the door. "This stuff is actually for you. It's paper and pens and printer ink. I figured you could use it at the paper," Chloe said. Chris opened one box and looked through the supplies. The stuff would be useful at his school newspaper's office.

Chloe and Christopher brought the boxes to his room and then walked out to the kitchen. "So mom, I'm going to go out to Dad's after school tomorrow. Is that okay?" Chris asked. Chloe nodded. "Yeah, just make sure you aren't coming home too late," she answered. Chloe and Chris lived in a two bedroom apartment in New York City. Chloe's ex-husband lived in Brooklyn with his new wife and their two boys. Chris visited his dad about once a week. Chloe was very understanding about it. She knew her son needed that male bonding, but she never let him stay too late. She used the "no cabs late at night" excuse but the truth was, she often grew jealous of her ex-husbands ability to achieve her son's love so easily.

"I wanted to talk to you about something actually," Chloe said. Chris ran his hand through his shagging brown hair and sighed. It was never good when his mom wanted to talk about something. "Yes?" he said. Chloe laughed. "It's not bad. I promise. I was just wondering if you wanted to take a small trip next week. You have a couple days off from school," Chloe said. Chris nodded. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "Well I talked to Grandpa today and he wanted to know if we wanted to come and stay with him," Chloe said. "Where?" Chris asked. "At his house," Chloe said. "In Smallville?" Chris asked. Chloe nodded. "Mom, in my seventeen years of life, we've never been to Smallville. Grandpa always visits us," Chris said. "I know," Chloe said. "You told me that you wouldn't ever go back there." Chloe sighed. "Look, Chris. Things have changed ok? Now if you don't want to go, then we won't." Chris shook his head. "No, I want to go. I just don't understand why you do," he said. Chloe shrugged. "Well, Grandpa's not exactly in his prime age anymore and it's getting harder for him to travel," Chloe said. "Is he ok Mom?" Chris asked. Chloe nodded. "Of course. Besides, don't you want to see where your old lady grew up?"

------------------------------

Lois Lane sat at her computer typing away. "Jimmy, how many how many s's are there in 'harassment'?" she said over her computer. Jimmy stood up and started to speak but was interrupted by a soft deep voice from behind him. "Two, Lois." Jimmy rolled his eyes and sat back down. "She asked me, C.K.," Jimmy said. Clark apologized. Perry White came out of his office. "Lane! Robbery on Fourth and Mayell Boulevard. Go get me a story," he boomed and then stepped back into his office. Lois sprung up and grabbed her purse. "Come on Clark let's….Clark?" she asked. His desk was empty. She sighed. "Ok Jimmy. Let's go." He stood up and grabbed his camera. He was grinning from ear to ear. He looked at Clark's desk. "Nothing ever changes." They hurried out and as usual, missed the blue streak of color fly by the window.

-------------------------------

The next day Oliver Queen stood in Smallville on the, what used to be, Luthor property. There were huge machines waiting to knock down the mansion. A man walked up to Oliver. "Mr. Queen, are you sure this is what you want to do? You just bought this property for millions of dollars. Why would you want to tear the mansion down?" he asked. Oliver sighed. "I hired you as an assistant, not an interviewer. But if you must know, I bought it so that Lex Luthor would no longer have any ties to Smallville. This property could stay empty for all I care, just as long as he doesn't own it anymore. Now if you wouldn't mind doing your job, could you please tell the pilot to start the helicopter? My son will be home in an hour and I don't want him coming home to an empty apartment."

---------------------------------

Becky walked into her empty house. She was home for lunch. It was her least favorite part of the day. It had been two years since her husband was killed in a horrible car accident. She sat down at the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands. She thought about what Sara had said the day before and she was right. Had Becky, Sara, or Kevin, Becky's son, been in the car with Shawn, he would probably still be alive. Kevin and Sara had inherited Becky's indestructibility. But they hadn't been able to save Shawn and it haunted Sara. Becky looked at the newspaper lying on the table. "Queen Buys Luthor Estate," was printed on the front page. Becky thought about how she had acted the first year that Shawn was gone. There were so many things that she had avoided, including comforting her best friend when he needed her most. Suddenly she felt the need to make up for lost time. She took out her cell phone and dialed Daniel's number. "Hey lil' sis," he said on the other line. "Daniel can you do me a big favor?" she asked. "Of course," he said. "Can you pick up my kids today from school and keep them tonight?" she asked. "Yes and yes. Where are you going?" he asked. "Well, I have to go back to work for a few hours, but…I think…after…I'll go to Star City."

---------------------------------

Oliver tucked his eight year old son, Connor, into bed. "Daddy, how did you and Mommy meet?" Connor asked. Oliver sighed. "I've told you this story a million times, kiddo," he said. "Can you tell me again?" Connor asked. Oliver chuckled. "Yes. Well, before you were born Mommy was a reporter. She came to do a story on me. I thought she was pretty so I asked her to go on a date with me, but she didn't want to," Oliver started. "But you don't take no for an answer," Connor said. Oliver shook his head. "No I don't. After calling her five times and sending her flowers, she finally said yes," Oliver said. Connor laughed. "I know huh? Who wouldn't want to go on a date with a handsome man like me?" Oliver teased. He sat up straight and held up both his hands close to his face. This made Connor laugh even more. Oliver couldn't help from laughing along. "Ok, time to sleep," Oliver said. "Don't forget Superman," Connor said. Oliver leaned over to the wall outlet and switched on Connor's Superman nightlight. Oliver kissed his forehead and then got up to leave the room. He turned out the light. He was closing the door when his phone rang. He walked over to it. "Mr. Queen, you have a visitor," his secretary said on the phone. Oliver owned the entire apartment and his secretary was one of his tenants. "They said it was personal business." Oliver sighed. "Ok, have the security check him and then send him up."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Oliver opened it and was shocked to see Becky. "Hi," she said. He stepped backwards. "I haven't spoken to you since Shawn's funeral and that's all you can say to me? 'Hi?'" he asked. Becky walked in, closing the door behind her. "Actually we didn't even talk at the funeral. I believe you asked your brother's security guards to escort me out," Oliver said. Becky sighed. "I'm sorry. I was really upset," Becky said in barely a whisper. "Becky, I'm not upset about the way you treated me at the funeral, but I thought that you'd at least be there for me when..." his voice broke. Tears started to fall down Becky's face. "The worst day of my life was when I had to tell my children that their dad was never coming home. The second worst day was the day after the funeral, when we had to go back to our lives without him. I'm sure you know that. But do you have any idea what the third worst day of my life was?" Becky asked. "No and frankly, I don't care. But you're going to tell me, anyway, aren't you?" Oliver said.

"It was about a year ago. I was at home doing dishes. The kids were doing homework. Daniel stopped by and when he came into the kitchen, he asked me to sit. I chuckled and did as he asked. Then he asked me if I had watched the news today. I told him that I hadn't. I hadn't watched or heard or read any news that day, because something inside me had told me not to," Becky paused as she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. "Then Daniel told me...he told me that the Black Canary had been shot to death the night before. In one second I realized that not only had the world lost an amazing hero, but also that my best friend had lost his wife. It hurt me so much to hear that." Becky was fully crying now and Oliver had tears pouring down his face too. "I'm sorry Oliver. I should have been there for you, but I couldn't get myself to come to the funeral. I wanted to tell you so many things. I wanted to say that it would all be okay, that I would be there for you and Connor, that I loved you. But I couldn't get myself on that plane. I couldn't even pick up the phone because I knew that even I, someone who had lost the love of her life also, wouldn't have the right words to say to you. There are no words to say," she said. Oliver shook his head. "No there aren't, but those were a pretty good attempt," he said. Then he took Becky into his arms and they stood holding each other and cried.

----------------------------

Superman hovered over the world. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing. He had done this a few times in the years before, but in the past couple months it had become a nightly habit. He focused his hearing in six places. First to a small house in Seattle, where a man lived with his wife and two daughters. And then to Chicago, where another man lived with his wife, son and daughter. Then to Florida where yet another man lived with his wife and two sons. These three places were never too busy. Usually around this time, they were all filled with the sounds of getting ready for bed or eating dinner. It was always that next three that he had to brace himself to listen to. In California, if it was late enough, he would hear a women trying to soothe the tears of her fatherless kids or crying herself to sleep. Then he would hear similar sounds in an apartment in Star City, but from a man. The last place was always in New York. There, he listened to a woman sleep and to the even breathing of her son, who Superman had always wished was his. Tonight was different though. The house in California was silent. In Star City, he heard two people crying. In New York, the boy was not sleeping and he was obviously upset about something. Superman stopped listening. Something was going on. He didn't know what, but for some reason, he felt like his life was about to take a completely different turn.


	23. Smallville

Hey guys! I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I know it was quite a turn but I promise that it all works out. I really like this next chapter and I hope you do too! Please review!!

--------------------------

Chris and Chloe sat on a plane a week later. Chris had been quiet ever since he had been over at Tom's house. "Chris, are you ok?" Chloe asked. Chris nodded. "Yeah Mom. Look, I'm sorry I've been kind of upset lately, but I'm fine now. This is going to be a fun trip. I'm excited," he said. "Do you want to talk about what happened at your Dad's house? Or at least tell me what happened?" Chloe asked. "Mom, I told you. It's not that big of deal. Just let it go and we'll have a great trip," Chris said. Chloe nodded in agreement. "Ok." Chris looked out the window of the plane. "Look there's the Planet, Mom," Chris said. Chloe leaned over. "That's where all your dreams started huh?" Chris asked. "Actually they started at the Torch, my high school paper," Chloe said. "Guess there's a lot about yout that I don't know," Chris said. Chloe sighed. "I promise, after this weekend, you'll know a lot more," Chloe said. Chris grinned. "Sounds good," he said. The plane started to come in for a landing. "Ready?" Chloe asked. Chris smiled and nodded.

Chloe rented a car at the airport and they were now driving through Smallville. Chloe drove by different shops, pointing at the ones that held special memories. It was difficult to not bring up Clark. She didn't want to mention him for fear that Chris would here the pain in her voice. She planned on telling him on this trip why she had actually left Kansas. Suddenly she slammed on her brakes. Chris was thrown forward. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you ok? I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I'm fine, but why did you stop?" Chris asked. "I think I see someone that I know in that restaurant," Chloe said, pointing to her left. "Is that Oliver Queen?" Chris asked. Chloe nodded. She pulled the car to side. "Come on," she said, turning off the car and taking off her seat belt. The two got out of the car and then walked across the empty street. "Oliver?" Chloe asked when she got into the restaurant. He looked up from where he was sitting and a large smile came across his face. Chloe ran over to him. He was already up and quickly had his arms around Chloe when she came up to him. She was suddenly reminded of how much she missed her old life. "Oh it's so good to see you Chloe," Oliver said. "It's good to see you too Oliver," Chloe said. Chris walked up behind her. "Who is this?" Oliver asked. Chloe pulled away and turned around. She looked at Chris, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed that someone else was eating at the table. It was a woman and Chloe smiled at her.

"Hey Chloe," the woman said. "Hey Becky." Becky stood up and gave Chloe a hug. "I missed you," Becky said. "You too," Chloe said. "Ok seriously, who is this young man?" Becky asked. Chloe turned to Chris. "This is my son, Christopher. Chris, this is Oliver Queen and Becky Snyder," Chloe said. Oliver held out his hand. Chris shook it. "It's nice to meet you," he said. Then he held his hand out to Becky. "Sorry kiddo, you have to get a hug from me," Becky said. She wrapped her arms around Chris. Chloe laughed. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. "You know, working," Oliver said. Becky laughed. She grabbed her jacket. "Yeah, working. I got here an hour ago to talk to him about the Luthor mansion and all he wanted to do was eat," she said. Chloe laughed. "Well, I have to go. You're going to be in Smallville for a while Chloe?" she asked. "Until Sunday. We're staying at my dad's," she said. Becky hugged Chloe good bye. "Ok, I'll stop by sometime and see you," she said. Then she rushed out the door. Oliver sighed. He threw a couple of bills on the table. "I hate to say this, but I have to run too," he said. Chloe nodded. "Chloe, don't be a stranger ok? Especially to a certain someone. And we'll all get together soon," Oliver said. Chloe bit her lip. Oliver kissed the top of her head. "It was nice meeting you Chris. Chloe watched Oliver walk out. "Ok let's go," she said. Chris shook his head in disbelief. "Oliver Queen, and Becky Snyder. Do you know any other billionaires?" Chloe laughed. "I used to know Lionel and Lex Luthor," she said. Chris shook his head. "You just keep getting cooler and cooler, Mom."

--------------------------

Clark Kent logged off his computer and packed up his brief case. "Done already Clark?" Lois asked. Clark nodded. "I have to go run my errands," he said. "What errands could you possibly have?" Lois asked. "It's Friday, Lois," Clark said. "Oh," Lois said remembering. "You'll tell him I said hi, right. Tell him I'm sorry that I haven't called in a while, but I've been really busy," she said. Clark nodded. "I do every week Lois," he said. Lois nodded. "Thank you Clark, for doing this every week. I appreciate it." Clark nodded and headed towards the door. He pretended to trip over his own feet. Lois shook her head. He's so clumsy, she thought. "You know Clark…if she knew…she'd appreciate it too," she said. Clark didn't turn around. "But she doesn't Lois."

-------------------------

Chloe and Chris sat in Gabe's kitchen. "So, Christopher, tell me what you have been up to," Gabe said. Chris shrugged. "Not much Grandpa. Just school and the paper," he said. Gabe chuckled. "You sound like your mother at your age. She was always running around this town looking for stories," he said. Chloe smiled. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Gabe looked at the clock. "Could set my watch by that boy. Come in," Gabe yelled to the door. The door opened and a tall figure walked in. Chloe had her back to the door and Chris didn't recognize the man. "Hello, Mr. Sullivan. Whose car is that outside?" the man asked as he walked towards the kitchen. Chloe lost her breath when she recognized the voice. She heard the man stop in the doorway of the kitchen. Chloe slowly stood up and turned. "Hi, Clark," she whispered. Clark looked at Gabe. "I have to go. I'll see you next week," he said and then headed back towards the door. "Wait, Clark would you like to stay for dinner?" Gabe called after him. "No thank you." Chloe heard the door slam.

"What was he doing here Dad?" she asked. Gabe sighed. "He comes over every Friday. I don't have many friends around here. You're the only one who ever calls unless it's a Holiday. Even then I only get a call from maybe Lois or Martha," Gabe said. "What does he do when he comes here?" Chloe asked. "Well, sometimes he brings dinner with him or we order in. Then we usually watch a football game or something. He really does it just to check up on me. Don't be angry with him," Gabe said. Chris was standing watching, completely silent. Chloe sighed. "We should eat," she said, dropping the conversation. Gabe nodded. He and Chris started eating again. Chloe walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. She put her face in her hands, trying not to cry. She hadn't seen Clark since….since that night, and seeing him now hurt more than she thought it would.

-------------------

Clark sat on his porch. He knew he should be saving someone right now, but he didn't have the energy. Seeing Chloe had drained him. He heard a car coming up the road. When it got closer, he recognized it as the car that was in front of the Sullivans'. It stopped in front of the fence and Chloe got out. Clark sighed. He felt like he should be mad and hurt, but right now all he felt was a wave of love. He had missed her so much. She walked up to the porch and Clark saw that her face was stained with tears. "Hey," she said. Clark didn't say anything. "Can you talk to me? Tell me what you are feeling. Are you mad? Do you hate me?" Chloe asked. She was starting to cry again. "Why?" Clark asked. "Why what?" Chloe asked. "Why did you leave?" he asked. Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You could have just told me that you didn't want to be with me. You didn't have to leave like that," Clark said. Chloe opened her eyes and shook her head. "Is that what you thought? That I didn't want to be with you? That I didn't love you? Clark, I loved you more than life itself," Chloe said. "Then why did you leave?" he asked. "Because Clark, I woke up and you were sleeping. You looked like a god and I realized what I was doing. Clark, you had a destiny to fulfill and I was standing in your way. Since the second I found out who you were, I vowed that anything I did with you would be to help you become the hero that you are today. But that morning, I felt so selfish. I was letting my feelings distract me. So I left," Chloe said. "You left because you thought that you were keeping me from my destiny?" Clark asked. "Is that a little narcissistic of me? Am I not worthy of having that power over you?" Chloe asked. Clark chuckled. "Chloe, you could have that power over any person in this world, I just don't understand why you thought that I couldn't embrace my destiny with you," he said. Chloe sighed. "Unless you didn't love me as much you say you do. I mean, you weren't hung up over me for too long. Weren't you married like eight months later? A shotgun wedding I might add," Clark said, his anger suddenly coming to the surface.

"Clark I loved you more than anything. Why can't you believe that?" Chloe said. Clark shook his head. "Chloe your son was born almost nine months after you left me. Are you honestly going to tell me that you loved me when you slept with another guy right after you slept with me?" Clark exclaimed. "You make me sound like a slut! I'm not going to deny my love for Tom, Clark, but could you please open your eyes. Honestly Clark I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet," Chloe said. "Figured what out?" Clark barked. "I loved Tom. I really did. He's always been sweet and patient and extremely loving. He's an amazing person and he is an incredible father. And you want to know what he said to me when I told him that I was pregnant?" Chloe asked. Clark shook his head and started heading towards the door. "I don't care Chloe. Just go," he said. Chloe grabbed his arm. "He told me that everything was going to be alright. That he was going to take care of me and the baby. He wouldn't let anything happen to us, because I was scared Clark. Scared to death. But Tom said that I had no reason to worry. He was going be there for me and he was going to be a great dad for the baby, even though the baby wasn't his," Chloe said. Clark froze. "What did you just say?" he asked. "You heard me Clark. Tom isn't Chris's biological father," Chloe said. Clark turned to Chloe. "Then who is?" he asked in a whisper. "You are," Chloe said, barely audibly.

Clark stared at Chloe in disbelief. "I….I…how…" he stumbled. "Why didn't you tell me?" he finally got out. "Same reason I left you," she said. Clark looked away. "He's my son?" Clark asked again. Chloe nodded even though Clark couldn't see her. "Does he have my abilities?" Clark asked. "Um...no," Chloe answered. Clark turned around. "Becky's kids do," he said. "Maybe because their other parent didn't have traces of meteor rocks running through their blood," Chloe said. Clark nodded. They were silent for a few minutes. "Does Lois know?" Clark finally asked. "No. She never actually asked," Chloe said. Clark looked confused. "Don't you two tell each other everything?" Clark asked. "The week I left Smallville was the week she got promoted at the Planet. After that we just got so busy that we only talked over emails. I guess we just disconnected. She came to my wedding but…she just never asked for the details and I really wasn't willing to give them," Chloe said. Clark sighed and shook his head. "I should go," Chloe said. She started to walk off the porch. "Does he know?" Clark asked her. "He knows Tom's not his biological father. He doesn't know that you are," Chloe said. Then she walked to her car. Clark saw her wipe a tear away from her cheek. Then she got in her car and drove away.


	24. The Truth

Hey readers. I hope you guys are enjoying this! I really like the last few chapters of this story. I believe that there are about nine more chapters including this one. I hope that you guys enjoy them and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! leave reviews! I love knowing what you guys think of the story! Thanks for reading :)

--------------

Chloe got up early the next morning. She hadn't slept well. Clark knew the truth now and she had decided that it was time for Chris to know the truth too. She was in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She walked to answer it quickly. She opened it and saw Becky standing there. "Hey, Chlo," she said. "Come on in Becky," Chloe said. Becky walked in as Chris came stumbling down the stairs. "Hi, Becky," he mumbled and the walked to the kitchen. "Teenage boys," Chloe said. Becky looked at Chloe with questioning eyes. "He looks so familiar. Have I……OH!" Becky said, her eyes growing wide. "What?" Chloe asked.

Becky grabbed Chloe and pulled her out the door, slamming it behind her. "Is Clark his father?" Becky hissed. Chloe clapped her hand over Becky's mouth. "Shh! He doesn't know!" Chloe hissed back. Becky pushed her hand away. "That's why I pulled you out here! Chloe! This is so cool!" Becky whispered. Chloe chuckled. "So he doesn't know that Tom isn't his father?" Becky asked. "No he knows that. He just doesn't know who his father…wait how do you know that Tom's my ex's name?" Chloe asked. Becky smiled sheepishly. "Good guess?" Becky teased. "Rebecca May Snyder have you been checking up on me?" Chloe asked. "Maybe…ok yes. I've been checking up on everybody, not just you. But do you blame me? I was worried about you guys," Becky said. Chloe hugged her. "You worry too much," she said. Chloe stepped away and then headed inside. "Mom, I'm going to go jogging," Chris said. He walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door. "Ok, you have your cell phone?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, Mom," Chris said. Becky held the door open for him. When he had stepped off the porch, she closed it. "Does he have his abilities?" Becky asked. "No," Chloe answered. "Hmm," Becky said. "I know your kids do, but I'm a meteor freak remember?" Chloe said. "How did you know my kids had their abilities?" Becky asked concerned. "Clark told me," Chloe said. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been checking up on everybody."

------------------

Chris jogged through a long dirt road. He had never seen so much corn in his life. He wasn't really paying attention when he tripped over some rocks. He fell to the ground and scraped his knees up. He stood back up and looked at the rock. It was green. "What the heck?" he asked out loud. He reached down and picked it up. Suddenly he felt dizzy and his whole body ached. His muscles tightened and he fell to the ground. He was in so much pain he could barely breathe. He felt a gust of wind. Someone was standing above him. "Let go of the rock kid," a deep voice said. Chris slowly opened his hand. The man grabbed the rock and threw it into the field. Chris started to feel the pain go away. "You should be back to normal in a few, amigo," the man said. Chris looked up but the sun blinded him. He saw the man reach out and Chris took his hand. The man pulled him up. "What was that?" Chris asked. "A meteor rock," the man said. "A meteor rock? Why did it make me feel like that?" Chris asked. "Well….I actually don't know. Who are you anyway?" the man asked. "Chris Sullivan." The man's eyes grew wide. "Sullivan? You wouldn't by any chance be related to Chloe Sullivan would you?" he asked. "My mom," Chris said. The man laughed. "Man it's been a long time since I've seen her. She back in Smallville?" the man asked. Chris nodded. "Well we better get you home, kid," the man said. Chris looked around. "You don't have a car," he said. "No…I was jogging," the man said. "Oh," Chris said. "Come on," the man said. He started walking. Chris followed him. "I told you my name but….." The man nodded. "Sorry. I'm Bart. Bart Allen."

-------------

Chloe and Becky sat finishing their coffee. They heard the front door open and close. "Chris? That wasn't too long of a jog," Chloe called. Chris walked in to the kitchen and Bart followed him. "Bart?" Becky gasped. She jumped up and gave Bart a bear hug. When she finally let go of him, Chloe gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was just passing through actually. I stopped 'cause I found this one sprawled out on the side of the road," Bart said pointing to Chris.

"What?" Chloe asked. She looked over at her son. "What happened? Are you ok?" she asked. Chris looked down at his legs. Chloe noticed the dry blood on his legs. Chris wiped it away with his hand and looked up at Chloe with a confused look. "The cuts are gone," he said. Becky looked at Bart. Chloe walked over the Chris and looked at his legs. "Bart what happened out there?" Becky asked in a whisper. He looked down at her, now that he was at least a foot taller. "When I found him, he was holding a meteor rock," he whispered back. Becky's eyes grew wide.

"What's going on Mom?" Chris asked. "I don't know sweety," Chloe said. She looked back at Becky. "Do you?" she asked. Becky sighed in deep thought. "Well, my kids….should we talk about this in the other room?" she asked. Chloe shook her head. "No I think I should just tell him. You guys want to stay?" Chloe asked. "Tell me what?" Chris asked. Chloe sighed. "Who your father is," she said. "My biological father? You mean, they know?" Chris said pointing to Becky and Bart. "I don't," Bart said. Becky hit his arm. "Come on. You can figure it out. The meteor rock made him sick right?" Becky asked. "Yeah, so?" Bart said. "Well, _I'm_ obviously not his father!" Bart tilted his head and then his eyes grew wide. "Oh…OH! Oh man! Dude, you guys went out on like one date! Man, that guy works quickly," Bart said. "Oh real mature Bart," Becky said. "Wait, tell me who he is Mom," Chris said. "Why don't we sit?" Chloe said.

The four sat down at the table. "Was it just a one night stand?" Chris asked. Bart shook his head. "I didn't mean that," Bart said. "Who is he?" Chris asked again. "Chris, you know the man that came over last night?" Chloe asked. "Clark…is he my dad?" Chris asked. Chloe nodded slowly. "Oh," Chris said. "You sound disappointed," Chloe said. "No….it's just…I mean I used to pretend…when I was little…that Superman was my dad. I mean I knew he wasn't Superman, but…I guess Clark's just not what I expected," Clark said. Bart bit his tongue trying not to laugh. Chris blushed. "I never actually thought Superman was my dad, just I always wished that my dad was someone really cool. I mean, I'm sure Clark's a really great guy. Don't judge a book by its cover though, right?" Chris said.

"Ok Chris. You are going to be eighteen years old this year. You are more mature than any teenager I know so I think you can handle this. Clark's not exactly…he's different," Chloe said. Bart threw his head back in laughter. "Don't make me punch your face in!" Becky exclaimed. "He's different? That's one way of putting it," Bart said. Chloe and Becky glowered at him. "Sorry, finish." Chloe looked back at Chris. "Chris, you know how you said you always pretended that Superman was your dad….well….you don't have to pretend," Chloe said. Chris looked confused. "Wait are you saying that Clark is…is Superman? There's no way Mom!" Chris exclaimed. Chloe sighed. "Chris, I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Look you questioned why I didn't have a car right?" Bart asked. Chris nodded. "Well, the truth is because…I was jogging…from my house…which is in Seattle. Chris…I'm Impulse," Bart said. Chris's eyes grew wide. "No way…wait…you were part of the Justice League," he said. "And so was Superman," Bart said. Chris shook his head. "No he wasn't," he said. "He was Boyscout before," Becky said. Bart chuckled. "Oliver came up with that name," he said. "Oliver…as in Oliver Queen? He's in on this too?" Chris asked, shocked. "Yeah…he was a member. Actually he pretty much put the whole thing together," Bart said. "Who is he?" Chris asked. "He has a fetish for green," Becky said. "Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?" Chris exclaimed. "Yep. And Becky here was the only girl. Well, besides your mom of course," Bart said. Chris looked with questioning eyes. "I'm like Superman. We're from the same planet," Becky said. Chris looked at Chloe. "I was Watchtower. I took care of the stuff at base while the rest of the team went and saved the world," Chloe said.

"Man there's a lot I need to learn. If I'm Superman's son, though, shouldn't I have abilities?" Chris questioned. Chloe nodded slowly. "Well, see, I'm not exactly sure why you don't, but I do have an idea. Look Chris, Clark came to Earth in a meteor shower," Chloe started. "The Smallville meteor shower?" Chris asked. Chloe nodded. "The meteor rocks…they have an odd effect on humans who are exposed to high levels of them. They often get…abilities. I wrote stories about these people and well…somewhere along the line…I became one of them," Chloe said. Chris gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Chloe took her son's hand. "I have abilities too, which means that there are traces of meteor rocks in my blood. You are allergic to them, which is why you got sick this morning," she said. "What can you do?" Chris asked. "I can heal," Chloe answered. Chris shook his head and stood up. "This is too much. I'm dreaming right?" he asked. Chloe shook her head slowly. "I need some water," Chris said, walking over to the refrigerator. He opened the door and it came off of its hinges in his hand. He froze in his place. Chloe gasped. "Um…guess I have my strength," Chris said.

Becky stood up and took the door out of his hands. She put it back and welded the hinges with her heat vision. Chris sighed and walked back slowly to his seat. "Maybe the meteor triggered something in his blood," Becky said. Chloe sighed. Becky handed Chris a glass of water but it broke in his hand. Chris sighed and shook his head. "It's ok, you'll get used to it," Becky said soothingly. "Yeah, but I don't want to," Chris said. Then he got up and left the room.


	25. Training

To my readers: I am SO sorry for the hiatus! I went back to school and my writing got neglected. I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter. I hope that you guys like this one. I really do. I think it's cute. Well enjoy and PLEASE let me know what you think! Thanks as always.

--------------------

The three watched him walk out of the room. "What am I going to do?" Chloe asked. "I'm here for you Chloe, but I think there's really only one person who can take care of this," Becky said. "Yeah, I know. I told him last night but…I'm not sure he's going to be willing to help me out," Chloe said. Bart stood up. "Well I seriously doubt that, but I do need to be going," he said. "Yeah me too," Becky said. Chloe walked them to the door. "Oh, I was thinking about having Oliver and his son over tomorrow for dinner, would you two like to join?" Bart shook his head. "Nope. I am not speaking to Oliver. He, the robot and the fish stiffed me," he said. "That was eighteen years ago. Get over it," Becky said. "Get over what?" Chloe asked. "The Justice League was going to take a break for six months so the whole Lex thing could calm down. He said we would 'be back together.' Back together my butt! I showed up to an empty apartment and sat there until Becky showed up and told me what was going on. They had never planned on getting the group back together. Becky was the only one man enough…woman enough to tell me to my face," Bart explained. Becky rolled her eyes. "Ok, well would you and your kids like to come, Becky?" Chloe asked. "Sure, thanks. Just let me know what time," Becky answered. "I'll see you guys later."

Bart and Becky walked out and Chloe closed the door behind them. Bart looked at Becky. "So we're going to go see Clark right?" Bart asked. "Duh," Becky responded. "Race you?" Bart asked. Becky smiled and then there was nothing but dust left where they had been standing.

------------

Becky stopped on Clark's porch and found Bart sitting looking at his nails. "There you are. Man, you are so slow," he teased, looking up at Becky. "I'm not as young as I used to be," Becky said. "Neither am I. Besides, you aliens don't age remember?" Bart asked. The front door swung open. "Hey, get off my porch," Clark barked stepping out. Bart jumped up. "STRETCH!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Clark. Clark laughed, realizing who it was. "Bart, how are you kid?" he asked. Bart let go and backed away. "I'm not a kid anymore, amigo," he said. Clark nodded. "I know. You've got a wife and two girls at home huh?" Clark asked. Bart raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Becky laughed and put her hand on Bart's shoulder. "Clark's been keeping an eye on us," she said. Clark smiled. "Hi, Becky," he said softly. Becky opened her arms and Clark hugged her. "It's so good to see you," Becky whispered in his ear. Clark backed off and nodded. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Um…I guess this is us congratulating you on a having a son," Bart said. Clark sighed. "You guys know about him?" he asked. Becky and Bart nodded. They were all silent. "Clark, look, I know this is a shock but…Chris needs you," Bart said softly. "He has Chloe," Clark said. "Yeah, well Chloe doesn't have your abilities," Becky said. "Neither does Chris," Clark said. Bart and Becky exchanged a look. "He does now," Becky said. Clark's eyes grew wide. "He does?" Bart and Becky nodded. Clark turned around and walked into the house. Becky and Bart followed him. "I don't know what to do guys. I'm not ready to be a father," Clark said. "Look Clark, you are an amazing guy and I know that that is because you had an amazing father. I have no worries about you being just as great a father to Chris. Besides, Chloe's taken care of most of the parenting, you just kinda have to mentor him with his abilities," Bart said. He looked at his watch. "Shoot! I'm late for work! I'll see you guys later," he said and then disappeared from the room.

Becky and Clark shook their heads and then walked into the living room. "He's right you know," Becky said. "You really think I would be a good father?" Clark asked. Becky shook her head. "No. I meant he's right about being late for work. He should have been there half an hour ago," Becky teased. Clark laughed. "Of course I think you would make a good father Clark," Becky said. Clark sat down on the couch. Becky followed and sat down next to him. "This is too much. Chloe being back in town is bad enough," Clark said. "Yeah, I was wondering if you needed to talk about that," Becky said. Clark looked at her. "What do you mean?" Clark asked. "Well, this is the first time that you two have seen each other since you and Lois got together…then broke up," Becky said. "We broke up because Lois needed someone who could be completely honest with her," Clark said. "Yeah, which is why Chloe will understand that you are still in love with Lois," Becky said. Clark stayed silent. "You are still in love with Lois right?" Becky asked slowly. "Yeah…yeah…of course. You don't just forget your love…for someone," Clark said. Becky's eyes grew wide. "Oh MY GOD! You are still in love with Chloe!" she exclaimed and then jumped up. She started dancing around. "Yes, yes, YES! Ah I am SO happy!" she yelled. Clark couldn't help but smile. "Becky," he said. "Clark! I have been pulling for the two of you since the second I met her. Please don't deny your feelings for her again!" Becky begged. "Look, even if I do have feelings for her, I don't think she's going to return them," Clark said. "Clark, why do you think she kept Chris a secret this whole time? It wasn't for her own benefit. She did it for you."

----------

Chris tiptoed out of his room and down the stairs. It was late and he knew that his mom would be upset if he left the house, but he needed some fresh air. He hadn't come out of his room since he had run out of the kitchen. He'd already broken three different frames and the knob of his door. Once he had carefully left the house he walked onto the street and just kept walking. After about twenty minutes of walking past corn, he stopped at a driveway. The mailbox in front read "Kent" in chipped paint. He sighed. "Guess this is where I was supposed to grow up," he said aloud. "Not necessarily. We probably would have lived in Metropolis. Might have spent our winters or summers here though," a deep voice said. Chris spun around. He found himself looking up at Clark, but it wasn't the same Clark who had come into the house the day before. He didn't have glasses on and he was in jeans and a red shirt. He looked more like Superman now.

"Wow, you have my eyes," Clark said. Chris looked at the ground. "And your hair," he said quietly. "And it's great hair isn't it?" Clark asked. Chris gave a small smile. "Ah, but you've got Chloe's smile," Clark said. "I got your abilities today," Chris said. "I heard. How you doing with them?" Clark asked. Chris sighed. "Not well. I'm afraid that if I even go near Mom, I'll crush her," Chris said. Clark nodded. "I know. It is hard at first, but you'll get used to it." Chris nodded slowly. "Can you help me?" he asked. Clark looked at his watch. "Call your mom. If she's ok with it, we can spend some time working on it tonight." Chris smiled and took out his cell phone. "Thank you…Clark," he said. Clark smiled. "You're welcome…son."

---------

Lex sat at his desk at Luthercorp. His assistant came into the office. "Mr. Luthor, there's been an accident," she said. "What kind of accident?" Lex asked sternly. "The patients…they're gone."

---------

Clark and Chris stood in an alley way in Metropolis. "Good! You've got the speed down now. I told you that you would get used to it," Clark said, patting Chris's back. A couple of woman in short dresses walked by. Clark nodded at them. "Good evening," he said. They giggled and continued walking. Chris rubbed his eyes and then blinked quickly. A small fire started at his feet. The women screamed and ran away. Clark quickly put his hand over Chris's eyes and blew the fire out. "Ok, we'll work on the heat vision," he said. "It's triggered by hormones?" Chris asked. Clark nodded and took his hand off of his son's eyes. "Weird," Chris said. Clark laughed. "So what next?" Chris asked. "It's late, we should get you home," Clark said. "Oh, ok," Chris said. Clark could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"What do you think about flying home though?" Clark asked. Chris smiled. "That would be awesome!" he exclaimed. "Ok, well come on. We need to be a little bit more hidden than this." Clark and Chris headed deeper into the alley. "Now, flying is actually quite simple. All you do, is really will yourself to go up and you will," Clark said. Chris looked at him doubtingly. "Just try it," Clark said. "How did you do it your first time?" Chris asked. "I was saving your mom," Clark said. "Oh. Ok, so all I do is…" Chris was interrupted by his own feet being lifted off the ground. Clark watched him shoot off into the air and followed him. "Now, try going towards home," Clark shouted to Chris. Chris's eyes were full of fear. "It's ok. I won't let you get too high, now just go home," Clark shouted. Chris nodded and then suddenly was heading towards Smallville. When they reached the farm, Chris landed with more of a crash. Clark laughed and landed softly next him. "We'll have to work on that too," he said. Chris nodded. "Thanks, Clark. This was really great," Chris said. "Chris, you need to know something. This…your abilities, they have to be kept a secret," Clark said. "Bart and Becky…" Chris started. "It's ok if they know, but other than the Justice League, no one can know," Clark said. "I understand," Chris said.

Clark let out a scream and covered his ears. "What is it?" Chris exclaimed. "Do you hear it?" Clark asked, still covering his ears. "Hear what?" Chris asked, panicking. "The ringing." Chris shook his head. "Good. Go home," Clark ordered and then flew away. Chris watched him disappear into the sky and then super sped home.


	26. Jor El

To my readers, I apologize! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My schedule is beyond crazy right now and I haven't had a second to sit down and post another chapter! Please forgive me!!! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and I promise to have a new one up within a couple of days. Enjoy =D

------------

Chris went into the house quietly. Chloe was asleep on the couch. He crept up the stairs and into his room. He went to the mirror and studied his face. He had never noticed it but he really did look like Superman. He sighed and then sat on the edge of his bed. There was so much racing through his head right now. He didn't even know where to start. Finally he gave up on even trying to think about it all and just fell back and went to sleep.

----------

The next morning he found Chloe in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey Mom," he said. She spun around from the stove. "Hi sweety. How did it go last night?" she asked. "Fine. Clark's a nice guy Mom," Chris said sitting at the table. Chloe turned off the stove and then came and sat next to her son. "Why'd you leave him Mom?" Chris asked. Chloe sighed. "Because the world needed him more than I did," Chloe said. Chris nodded.

"So…what did you learn last night?" Chloe asked. "A lot of things. I flew," he said, stumbling over the last word. Chloe's eyes grew wide. "He took you flying? Is he crazy? You just got your abilities yesterday!" Chloe exclaimed. "It's okay Mom. It was really easy…well the landing was a little rough but…Mom he was right there next to me the entire time," Chris assured her. Chloe sighed. "Ok. What time did he bring you home?" she asked. "Um…he didn't actually. He had to run off somewhere," Chris said. "What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "Well, all of then sudden he covered his ears and asked if I heard the ringing and then he flew away," Chris answered. Chloe's eyes filled with concern. "What is it Mom?" She shook her head slowly. "I don't know, but I'll have to tell Becky about it."

--------

Becky's limo pulled up in front of the Sullivans'. "So why are we all of the sudden using your money?" Sara, Becky's daughter, asked. "I told you, this is a one time thing. We are having a get together with some of my old friends," Becky answered as the driver opened their door. Kevin pulled Becky's sleeve. "Mommy, is there going to be anyone for me to play with?" he asked. "Yes honey. Connor Queen is around your age." They all got out of the limo and walked to the front door. Chloe opened the door before they could knock. "Oh come on in guys. Oliver is already here," she said. They walked in and Becky quickly introduced her kids to Chloe and Chris who came into the room. Then she introduced them to Oliver and Connor. Connor held a Superman figurine in his hand. "I have that same one at home," Kevin said. "Really?" Connor asked. Kevin nodded. The two walked into the living room and began playing with the figurine. "Um, Chris why don't you get Sara something to drink, I have to talk to Becky," Chloe said. Chris nodded towards the kitchen and Sara followed him there.

"What's going on Chloe?" Becky asked. "Well, Chris spent some time with Clark to get used to his abilities. Chris said that Clark suddenly heard ringing and then raced off," Chloe said. Oliver looked at Becky. "What does that mean?" he asked. "It might mean that Jor-El was calling him. I should go see if he's ok," Becky said. Chloe nodded. "I'll go to the fortress," Becky said. "I'll be right back." She disappeared from the room.

As soon as she was outside she flew to the fortress. Once inside, she found it dark and lifeless. "Clark," she called. "Kal El is not here," Jor El's deep voice rang as the palace of ice lit up. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought that he had come here," Becky said. "He did. I called him," Jor El said. "Is everything alright?" Becky asked. "No. The Brain Interactive Construct has returned and Kal El must fight him," Jor El said. "When?" Becky asked. "Soon. But I made a mistake. I should not have sent my son alone. He is strong enough to fight Milton Fine, but Fine is not going to be alone," Jor El said. "What do you mean?" Becky asked. "He has obtained human subjects. They have abilities as well. He will have at least three with him. Kal El will not be able to fight them all. Will you help him?" Jor El asked. "Of course, but where Jor El?" Becky asked. "I do not know. But when I do, I will call you," Jor El said. Becky nodded and started to leave. "You should not go alone either," Jor El warned. "I won't."

"Don't involve the boy," Jor El said. Becky turned around. "What boy?" she asked. "Christopher," Jor El said. "You know about him?" Becky asked. "Yes, I do. I have known about him since he was born," Jor El answered. "But you never told Clark," Becky said. "I knew that Chloe Sullivan did not want Kal El to know. I believed that she was making a wise decision. Kal El had a destiny to fulfill," Jor El said. "You still don't want Chris in Clark's life do you?" Becky accused. "You are drawing the wrong conclusions," Jor El said. "Then why don't you want me to involve him?" Becky asked. Jor El didn't respond. "Why not Jor El?" Becky asked again. "Because I do not want my grandson to bare the pain that I have put my son through. I know it was not fair of me to expect so much of him. So many times he has come close to death because of my orders. I do not want the same for Christopher," Jor El said. Becky's shoulders sank as she heard the honesty in Jor El's voice. "I won't let Kal El get hurt. I promise, he'll be okay," Becky said. "Thank you Rebecca. Your parents would be proud." Then the fortress grew dark and Becky left.

Becky burst through the front door. "Chloe! Oliver! We need to talk!" she said. Oliver and Chloe walked out of the kitchen. "What is it?" Chloe asked. "We're going to need some help," Becky said. "What kind of help?" Oliver asked. "The justice kind."

--------------

Oliver closed his phone. "Ok I've got the addresses. Now Becky are you sure we need to do this?" he asked. "Braniac is going to try to kill Clark and he's not going to be alone. I'm sure that you and I would be enough help, but we would only make it even. I don't want it to be even." Oliver sighed. "I know what you are doing, but they might not be willing to help," he said. "But we won't know unless we ask," Becky said.

--------------

Becky landed in an alley in Chicago and let go of Oliver. "Ok, that building over there is where he lives. Apartment 25," Oliver said. They walked across the street and into the building. They took the elevator up to the second floor and found the apartment. Oliver shook his head and then knocked on the door. A woman answered a minute later. "Can I help you?" she asked. Becky gave her a warm smile and then nodded. "Yes actually, we're looking for Victor Stone."


	27. Getting Justice Back

Hey, like I promised here's a new update. I hope you guys like it. Please comment and review!!

-----------------

"Come in," the woman said. Becky and Oliver walked in and the woman shut the door. "Victor," she called. "Coming," Victor called back. Becky couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice. Victor walked in the room. He stopped and stared at Becky and Oliver. "Wow, I couldn't have guessed that it was you two," he said. "Disappointed?" Oliver asked. "Very," Victor teased. He smiled and then came and hugged Becky. He shook Oliver's hand. "What brings you here?" Victor asked. Oliver looked at Becky. "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't here just to catch up?" Victor said. Oliver sighed. "Justice League?" Victor asked. The woman walked past them. "I'll make sure the kids are in their room," she said and walked out of the room.

"I hope you're not trying to get us back together because I don't think we can do that," Victor said. "Why not?" Becky asked. "Because we all have families now. We can't just pretend that we're in our twenties with no one to worry about but ourselves," Victor said. "Clark's in trouble," Oliver said. Victor sighed and shook his head. "Ok, where and when do we meet?"

---------------

The three walked up to a house and knocked on the door. A.C. came to the door. A smile spread across his face when he saw who was knocking. "Please tell me you are here to reunite the group," he said. "Are you serious?" Becky asked. "I've been wanting to get the League back together since…since it broke up," A.C. said. Becky laughed. "Ok, well…Clark's in trouble," she told A.C. "Shit," he said. Then he opened the door wide enough to let them inside. "My office is over there. We can talk in there," A.C. said pointing to a door. They all went into the office and sat down on the couch and two chairs that A.C. had. "What's going on?" A.C. asked. "Hi, it's nice to see you too," Oliver teased. "What ever. Why are you getting the League back together? What's the problem?" A.C. asked.

"I don't know if Clark ever told you about Brainiac but he is a Kryptonian computer. He is extremely dangerous and he's back," Becky explained. "If Clark can't beat him, what makes you think that we can?" A.C. asked. "It's not Brainiac that I'm worried about. It's the humans with abilities who Jor El warned me about that I'm worried about," Becky said. "Meteor infected?" Victor asked. Becky shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Oh no," Oliver said under his breath. "What is it?" Becky asked. "Well, your brother and I have been keeping an eye on Lex. Last night, someone broke into a factory owned by Luthorcorp. We thought it was just a factory that produced computer parts but…what if it's…" Oliver didn't finish. "What?" Becky asked. "33.1," Victor said. "That would make sense. Jor El didn't know about the humans until today. Maybe it was because Brainiac hadn't picked them up yet," Becky said, piecing things together. "Ok, so what do we do?" A.C. asked. "Well, Jor El doesn't know when or where Brainiac will show up. It sounded like Clark was just waiting somewhere," Becky said. "Then how will we know?" Victor asked. "Well, Jor El will know when things start up. He'll let me know and I'll get you guys," Becky said. The men nodded.

"Doesn't sound very fool proof," Oliver said. "Sounds dangerous. Not knowing where we're going to have to be or really what we're up against; it's not safe," Victor said. Becky went to open her mouth, but was interrupted by A.C. "Guys, this is Clark we're talking about. I know it's been almost twenty years but he's still Clark. The guy, who bailed us all out at one point or another, pointed us in the right direction and helped us become a hero one way or the other. I know that I would walk through fire for him, putting my life in danger for a few minutes really seems like a small price to pay to help one of the world's greatest heroes. And you guys aren't fooling anyone. I know that none of us gave up saving the world cold turkey. I still read stories in the paper about sightings of Cyborg and Green Arrow. You guys are heroes, don't stop being them now," A.C. said. Becky grinned and nodded. "He's right. We not only owe Clark, we owe the world. We might save people all the time, but we cheated the world out of league of heroes years ago. It's time to bring it back. You guys have to admit, we work better as a group." Oliver and Victor exchanged looks. "Looks likes the Justice League is back together," Oliver said. "Now all we do is wait I guess," A.C. said. "Um, guys. Aren't you forgetting something?" Becky said. "Bart," A.C., Oliver, and Victor said in unison. "Let's go get the brat."

-----------

"No Becky!" Bart said sternly. He had let Becky into the house, but the other three had had to stay on the porch. "I won't speak to them," he said. "Bart, come on! We were doing what we thought was best," Oliver shouted from the porch. Bart scowled at the door. "Lying to me and then blowing me off? That was what was best for me? God, my luck must have SUCKED then," Bart said. "We were doing what was best for everyone," Victor said. "And you couldn't trust the stupid kid, right?" Bart said. "No, we couldn't let the spunky guy who we adored convince us that we weren't doing the right thing," A.C. said. "It's true. You would have been the only one who could," Victor said. "Not even Becky could get me to do it any differently, but one look of disappointment from you and we all would have stayed put," Oliver said. Becky chuckled at the pathetic scene. She used her x-ray vision to see Victor, A.C., and Oliver standing near the door with pleading eyes, waiting for Bart's forgiveness. "We're sorry," A.C. said. "We really are," Oliver said. Bart looked at Becky and shook his head slowly.

He opened the door and let his friends in. "I'm doing this for Clark," he said. A.C. grabbed Bart in a bear hug. "Bart! I missed you, bro," he said. A small smile spread across Bart's face. "What? Did you grow five feet?" A.C. teased Bart. Bart playfully punched A.C. in the stomach. "Ok, so what's wrong with Clark?" Bart asked. "He has a Kryptonian computer after him. We need to…" Becky was interrupted by Bart. "I'm in," he said. "You don't even know what we have to do," Becky said. "Does it involve saving Clark's butt?"

"Yes."  
"Then I'm in. What about Christopher?" Bart asked. "No," Becky said. "No, what?" Bart asked. "What does Chloe's son have to do anything?" Oliver asked. Bart turned to Becky. "You didn't tell him?" he asked, surprised. "No I was kind of busy finding out that Clark was in trouble and then trying to get the league back together. I barely had time to say hello," Becky said. "Tell me what?" Oliver asked. Becky looked at Bart. "No, I'm not telling him," he said. "Tell me what?" Oliver asked again. "Well…Christopher…he's…he's Clark's son," Becky got out. A.C., Victor and Oliver's eyes grew wide. "No way!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Does he have Clark's abilities?" A.C. asked. "Yes," Becky said. "But you don't want him to have a part in this fight," Oliver said. "Jor El, Clark's father, asked me not to involve him." The group didn't say anything. "Well, why don't we go to Chloe's for dinner?" Oliver suggested. Becky smiled. "I think she would like that."

---------------

Becky and Oliver walked into the house. "Chloe, do you by any chance have room for a few more?" Oliver called out. "Only if it's for three more superheroes," Chloe called from the kitchen. "You're in luck. I've got three right here."

-----------

After dinner, Chris went outside and sat on the porch. He looked out at the sky, wondering where Clark was. Becky came out and sat next to him. "Hey there," she said. "You aren't going to let me help with all this are you?" he asked. Becky shook her head slowly. "This could be dangerous," she said. "Yeah, but I'm going to have to face danger in my life. Nobody can protect me from that," Chris said. "But I can protect you from it now," Becky said. Chris sighed.

"Right before I left New York, I got into a fight with my dad about how I'm not his biological son. His wife doesn't want him to be so involved in my life. I'm losing him. I can't lose Clark too," Chris said. "That's what this is about?" Becky asked. Chris nodded. "Look this is going to be dangerous, but we can handle it. Clark is strong and so are the rest of the guys. You don't need to worry about losing him," Becky assured Chris. "I just…I just have a bad feeling," Chris said. Becky sighed and put her hand on Chris's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

Chris sighed. "Becky, what happens if I can't be the hero that Clark is?" Chris asked. Becky looked at him. "You know, a lot of things in life take time. Becoming the mature and selfless hero that Clark is; that's one of them," Becky answered. "But how do I even know that I'll choose to be a hero?" Chris said. "You don't. It might take you years before you decide what you want to use your abilities for…or it could take a split second. If it happens for you like it happened for me, the decision…it will almost be subconsciously made. You'll be forced into a situation and have to decide to be a hero in the blink of an eye and your abilities will become instinct," Becky said. "When did that happen for you?" Chris asked. "Oliver, Daniel, and Lex were in trouble, and I had to save them. I was eleven," Becky said. "Lex? Eleven? There is no way I will ever become a hero like you. I could never save a monster like that, no matter how old I was," he said. "Lex wasn't always a bad guy. There was a time when he was worth saving. I think he was one of the first people Clark ever saved too. But don't worry about becoming the hero that we are. You need to become your own kind of hero and I have a feeling that you are going to be a great one."


	28. The Fight

Hey guys. I'm sorry if you guys got too alerts about this chapter. I realized that I skipped a chapter and posted the one after this, which would have totally confused you guys. lol. Anyways, enjoy! And please let me know what you think =)

------------------------

The next day, Chloe and Christopher walked into their apartment. Chris walked to his room and put his bag on his bed. Chloe walked in behind him. "Chris, I need to go into work early tomorrow," she said. "Ok," he said without looking at her. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Just thinking about Clark," he said. "He'll be ok," Chloe said. "But what if he's not Mom?" Chris asked. She sighed. "Don't think like that," she said. She started to walk out of the room but stopped when she saw Chris's digital clock go dark. She flipped the light switch on and off, but no light came on. "Looks like the power is out," she said. Chris looked around. "Yeah, I guess so," he said. "I'll get some candles out. We'll need them when it gets dark," Chloe said. She thought for a minute. "Chris, I don't want to put any ideas in your head but…if you are anything like Clark, you're going to want to help," she said. "Becky already told me that she doesn't want me to fight," Chris said. "Good, because I don't want you going anywhere near that fight."

------------------------

Chris stepped out of the apartment building and looked up at the sky. The clouds completely hid the sun, making the sky a light gray. He looked around at the people surrounding him. The power was still out and he knew that no one would be able to take the subway. The streets would be completely jammed. He sighed and started walking towards school. After a few blocks he found a dark alley. He smiled to himself and walked into it. Once he was hidden by the dark shadows, he super sped away.

------------------------

Chloe opened up her laptop at work. She pulled up the internet. The home page read "Top Story: Energy Loss at Local Plants". She clicked on it and read over the story. A number of electricity plants had suddenly lost power over last twenty-four hours, leaving the whole state in darkness. She grabbed a map out of her desk. She marked the certain plants and noticed a pattern. They were forming a circle. She knew of only one plant in the middle that had not been hit. If it was, it would make a complete circle. "What is going on?" she thought. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Brainiac," she whispered under her breath. She grabbed her cell phone and called Becky.

------------------------

Chris walked through the halls of his school. Aaron, his best friend, came up beside him. "Did you hear about the power plants?" Aaron asked. "No," Chris said. "Bunch of them lost power over the night, like something was drawing from them," Aaron said. Chris stopped walking. "Drawing power from them?" he asked. Aaron nodded. "Is there a pattern to them?" Chris asked. "Yeah…they're kind of in a circle," Aaron answered. "A complete circle?" Aaron shook his head. "No. There's like one more plant that would finish off the circle," he said. Aaron took out his cell phone and pulled up a map. "It's here," he said, pointing. Chris memorized the spot, but didn't think anything of it. "And as if this wasn't bad enough, no one's seen Superman since Friday," Aaron said. Suddenly, it clicked in Chris's head. "Man, it's awesome to be best friends with the best reporter in school…after me of course. Aaron, I need you to tell the office that I got sick," Chris said. "What?" Aaron asked, confused. "I'll explain later. Just tell them ok?" Chris headed for the doors. He sighed when he realized that he would have to tell Aaron anything but the truth.

-------------------------

Becky hung up the phone. She ran to Sara's room. "Sara, sweety, Uncle Daniel's going to take you and Kevin to school ok? I need to go take care of something," Becky said. Sara rolled over in bed and nodded. Becky ran to her room and grabbed a sweatshirt. She pulled it over her head and let the hood stay up. She grabbed her sunglasses and then ran out of the room. The rest of the group was on their way to New York, she just needed to stop in Chicago and get Victor. She ran out her back door and then flew away. When she got to Victor he was waiting on his balcony, hidden in a shadow. She landed and walked into the shadow. He was in his purple outfit. "I never got one of those," she said. Victor chuckled. "Are we sure this is it?" he asked. "No, but it seems like it is," she said. Suddenly she heard a ringing in her ears. She focused her hearing on where she knew it was coming from. "It's time," Jor El's voice rang. She stopped listening and nodded at Victor. "Yeah, this is it."

--------------------------

Superman stood in the center of the last plant. It hadn't been hit yet, and he was hoping to find Brainiac here. "Kal El," he heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Brainiac staring him down from a hundred feet away. "I'm not here for conversation," Superman said. Brainiac smiled evilly. "Neither are they," he said. Suddenly three large men walked up behind Brainiac. "You see, I decided not to come alone. But you did. Big mistake. You will be dead before I even touch you," he said. Superman watched as the other men started coming towards him. "Actually, you're wrong. He didn't come alone either," another deep voice said. Superman turned to see Green Arrow walking towards him. Superman shook his head. This was too dangerous for him. Green Arrow took out his bow and arrow and shot one of the three men. "Oh, come on, you didn't even choose indestructible meteor freaks. What were you thinking?" he yelled at Brainiac.

The other man sent out some kind of electric charge, shocking Green Arrow and causing him to fall to the ground. Cyborg walked up. The electric meteor freak seemed to be lost in a trance. "His brain waves work like a computer. I'm controlling him," Cyborg said. The man, who Green Arrow shot, stood up. "I got him," Superman said. "I'll take care of this Stretch," Impulse said, appearing at Superman's side. He nodded. "Can you heal yourself without oxygen?" Impulse shouted at the man. He ran around him, cutting off the meteor freak's oxygen. The air got gold and windy suddenly. Superman realized that the third man was controlling the weather. "Hey Nature Freak! Can you control water?" Aquaman yelled. He turned and ran in the direction of the sea. The meteor freak followed him.

Superman could see Brainiac standing and watching the whole thing. Superman walked past his friends, towards the monster. Oliver was slowly getting back up. Victor had the meteor freak on his knees and Bart had the other meteor freak suffocating on the ground. "Looks like it's just the two of us now," Brainiac said. "Three of us actually," a voice said. Becky landed next to Superman. "Oh how adorable; two Kryptonians coming to fight me," Brainiac taunted. "Let's get this over with," Superman said. Then he charged at Brainiac. But Brainiac was ready for him. His arm had already transformed into a sharp blade. By the time Superman realized what was happening, the blade had already pierced his side. Superman fell to the ground. He looked up, hoping the sun would heal his wound quickly, but it was blocked by the thick clouds.

"No!" Becky screamed. She ran at Brainiac, pushing him into a wall of electrical wires. Brainiac's blade sliced her side, but she fought through the pain. Brainiac shook as the electricity raged through his body. "It's a shame…that…I already…killed him." Becky screamed in anger. She grabbed a thick cord and jabbed it into his chest. He yelled out and then exploded.

Becky stumbled back and grabbed her bleeding side. She turned around and fell on her knees next to Superman. She tried to lift him, but was too weak. She passed out, her head falling on Superman's bleeding chest. Becky was barely breathing. Superman was dead.


	29. A New Hero

The song is "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot. Please play it while reading. It makes the chapter SO much better. Sorry for the hiatus in updates. I've been UBER busy! Enjoy and review PLEASE!

----------------

A New Hero

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

Becky woke up a few seconds later. She lifted her head and then quickly pulled herself up. She tried again to lift Clark, but couldn't. She started to cry, her tears blurring her vision. She tried once more to lift him, but failed a third time.

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

The boy's footsteps seemed to become louder as the rain started to fall. He could hear his own heart beating. His face was covered by his blue hood, but he could see where he was going.

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

He walked slowly, not really knowing what his next step was. He knew that Superman couldn't heal without the sunlight, but he wasn't sure that he would be able to help him.

_What happens next_

_what happens next._

Then suddenly the decision came. Like Becky said it would, Christopher decided that he needed to be a hero. He walked to Clark's side and scooped him up in his arms.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you move_

Becky watched as the young boy flew up with his father in his arms. She couldn't help but smile. She had lost so much blood that she started to pass out again. The last thing she remembered was the two strong arms picking her up and holding her close.

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

Christopher flew up above the clouds and to the top of Earth's atmosphere. Clark's body soaked up the sun but it didn't seem to have any affect. "Come on Superman. Come on," Chris begged. Nothing happened.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Tension is here_

"Come on Clark." Chris could feel his eyes starting to water. "Come on. I can't lose you Clark. I can't lose you." The sun shone brightly, but Clark's body was still lifeless in Chris's arms. Chris shook his head, not wanting to believe that he was really dead, but not knowing what else to do.

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

"I can't lose you Dad," Chris whispered and put his head close to Clark's as his tears spilled over. They fell on to Clark's forehead. Then a light, brighter than the sun, surrounded the two. Chris watched as Clark's wound healed.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

He lifted his head and watched as the color came back into Clark's face. He knew it was only a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime as he waited. Chris held his breath, waiting to breathe when Clark did. He watched Clark's chest stay still. Then he heard it. Soft at first but it grew louder. Clark's heart beat. Chris smiled as his dad's eyes fluttered open.

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_


	30. Aftermath Part 1

Please review!

Bart stopped running around the man and ran over to Oliver who was holding Becky. "Get her in the sun," Oliver said. Bart took Becky and headed to the sunniest place he knew.

"Christopher?" Clark said. Chris let him go. Clark still held on to Chris's shoulder for support. "What happened?" he asked. "I'm not really sure. There was this bright light and then you were awake," Chris answered. Clark looked around. They were pretty high in the air. "You saved me," he said. Chris didn't say anything. Clark looked down at his stained suit. It was covered in his blood, but his chest was perfectly fine. "I guess you got Chloe's abilities," Clark said, almost under his breath. "Yeah, I guess so," Chris said. "Ok, let's get you back. When you land, just run home. Oh and Chris…thank you," Clark said. "Well I couldn't just leave you there on the ground dead," Chris said. "Actually…you could have."

Becky's eyes opened and were immediately blinded by the sun. She felt her side. It was bare. She sat up and realized that she was sitting on her back porch. Her shirt was pulled up high, so she quickly pulled it down. She turned and saw that Bart was looking at her. "That was weird," he said. "What was?" she asked. "Your side…as soon as I pulled your shirt up and the sun touched it, it healed," he said. Becky could barely remember what happened. "Is everyone ok?" she asked. "Well I totally killed that dude. I just talked to Oliver on the phone. A.C. got the Nature Boy and Victor took care of Mr. Electricity."

"Clark?" she asked weakly. "He's fine. Chris saved him," Bart answered. Becky sighed in relief and her tears started up again. Bart sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I should have saved him," Becky said through sobs. "You did save him. You killed Brainiac," Bart said. "Yeah, but Clark was already dead," Becky argued. "But if you had let Brainiac win, you would have died too. Chris probably too. Look you know as well as anybody that you can't save everyone," Bart said. "Everyone like Shawn," Becky said. Bart sighed. Becky stood up and walked into her house. "Thanks for bringing me home," she said softly, then closed the door. Bart put his face into his hands and closed his eyes.

Later that day Chloe walked into the kitchen and found Chris sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi honey. What are you doing?" Chloe asked. "Nothing," he answered. Chloe walked to the answering machine and pressed play. "Hi Ms. Sullivan. This is Mrs. Jones from the office at your son's school. I'm just calling to confirm that Christopher's absence today was due to illness. If you could give us a call at your earliest convenience…" Chloe didn't listen to the rest. "Do you want to explain this?" she asked, not turning to face Chris. "Soar throat?" Chris tried. "Chris," Chloe said. "Well before you get mad," Chris started.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I might have done something that you told me not to do."

"Like what?"

"Like show up at the fight against Braniac."

Chloe spun around. "You did what?" she exclaimed. "I had a really bad feeling," Chris argued. Chloe walked over to Chris and for the first time noticed the dry blood on his sweatshirt. "Woah wait, I talked to Oliver and he said that everything went fine. He never mentioned any blood," Chloe said. "Really? 'Cause there was a lot of it," Chris said. "Whose?" Chloe asked. "Well…some of it was Becky's. Brainiac sliced her side up pretty good. Oh and one of the meteor freaks bled a little when Oliver shot him with an arrow."

"Who else bled?" Chloe asked, her voice shaking. Chris sighed. "Clark," he answered quietly. "Is he ok?" Chloe asked. "Mom…he died." Chloe fell into the seat next to Chris. He grabbed her hand. "He's fine now though." Chloe grabbed her chest. "Oh my god. Don't scare me like that! What happened?"

"Brainiac's arm all of the sudden turned into this blade and he stuck it right into Clark's chest. Becky freaked out. I've never seen someone so mad. She killed Brainiac but he hurt her really badly so she couldn't help Clark. Mom, I had to do something. I couldn't just sit there. I went out from the place where I was watching and then I…I flew Clark above the clouds. But the sun…it didn't help. I felt like an idiot, but I started crying. My tears fell on to Clark and there was this super bright light. Then Clark was alive," Chris explained. Chloe didn't know what to say. "Go to your room," she whispered. "Mom," Chris said. "Go to your room," Chloe ordered. Chris stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Chloe pressed her lips together and blinked quickly, trying not to cry.

Chloe's head was racing with so many thoughts that she went to bed early, trying to sleep everything off. Around midnight she woke up to get a drink. She walked down the hallway and saw light coming out from under Chris's door. She opened the door and saw Chris hang up his cell phone. "Excuse me, it's after midnight. Who on earth are you speaking to?" Chloe asked. "Oh I got caught," he said. Chloe laughed and sat down on his bed. "Who were you talking to?" she asked again. "Sara," he answered. "Sara Johnson? I hadn't realized you two exchanged numbers," Chloe said. "We are the only two Kryptonian teenagers alive. We thought we'd each be good contacts for the other one to have," Chris said.

"That makes sense. Look Chris, I want to talk about what happened today," Chloe said. "I know I made a mistake Mom," Chris said. "No, well yes…disobeying me; that was a mistake. But I made a mistake too. I've been kidding myself, thinking that I could protect you, keep you from being who you truly are. You're a hero. It's in your blood and I can't change that. I mean if you were anybody but my son, I'd be thanking you for saving Clark, not getting upset with you," Chloe said. Chris put his hand on her arm. "It's ok Mom. I know you were just upset because you love me. It's hard not to love me," Chris said with a smile. "Don't try and get away with that Kent charm. I happen to be immune to it," Chloe said. "No offense Mom, but if the Kent charm didn't work on you, I wouldn't exist," Chris teased. "Oh ok you know what? I was trying to be cool and meet you half way but I'm still your mother. You need to go to bed," Chloe said. She stood up and kissed Chris on the forehead and then walked towards the door.

"Mom," Chris said. She turned around. "You said that being a hero…it's in my blood. I'm assuming that you were talking about Clark, but those miracle tears that saved him didn't come from his side of the family," Chris said. Chloe sighed. "You could have become a hero too. Why didn't you?" Chris asked. "Well I guess I could have but, one day I go this really bad stomach ache and seven hours later I had an eight pound three ounce crying machine. He kind of became my number one responsibility," Chloe said. "Ok, but that crying machine is going to be eighteen soon. What's your excuse going to be then?" Chris asked. "Why are you pushing me to be a super hero?" Chloe asked. "I'm not. I'm pushing you to decide what you want to do with the rest of your life," Chris answered. "I'm pretty content with just being your mom," Chloe said.

"Wouldn't you like to be more…like…Clark Kent's wife?" Chris said. Chloe scoffed. "I'd like to be rich and have a maid that did my laundry," she said. "Well…I guess if you wanted to be rich you could marry Oliver…or Becky, but that would be weird. But if you want to be happy Mom, I suggest trying to let the love of your life _back_ into your life," Chris said. "Who said I'm not happy?" Chloe said. "You're content Mom. You've got a good job, a place to live, a rather amazing son, if I do say myself, but there's someone else who you need to make you happy," Chris said. Chloe stayed silent. "It's pretty messed up huh, that a kid has to tell his Mom to open up to his Dad, but I'm doing it, because I want you to be happy Mom."


	31. Aftermath Part 2

I never posted the end of this story. I don't expect anyone to read it I just wanted to have it all up so that I have access to it somewhere. If you do read it though…THANKS! I finished it at least 3 years ago. Don't know why I didn't post the ending. Um, hope you like it? Thanks :D

Becky walked into Sara's room. "Who have you been on the phone with miss?" she asked. "Chris," Sara answered. "Since when are the two of you phone buddies?" Becky asked. "Well Mom, Kevin and I have the same abilities but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to bring much to a conversation about responsibility and noble secrets," Sara said. "Hey, give your brother a break. He's only eight," Becky said. "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I need someone to talk to…who's not my mother. Chris needed to talk about what happened today, though. Speaking of which, your story is a little different than his. See, in your story, you walked away with nothing more than a scratch; in Chris's, you almost died," Sara said. Becky sighed. "That was a small detail that I felt was irrelevant," Becky said. "Mom, I already lost Dad. I can't lose you too," Sara said, ignoring her mother's sarcasm. Becky nodded slowly and came and sat on Sara's bed.

"I'm sorry. You're right. But you should know that I was thinking about you and Kevin the whole time," Becky said. Sara gave a soft smile and nodded. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something since the dinner at Chloe's," Sara said. "What is it?" Becky asked. "You know Mom, Dad used to tell me that he always felt like he should be able to protect you, but he couldn't," Sara said. "Did he?" Becky said, feeling her tears coming. "Yeah, but he said that the one thing he could protect was your heart," Sara said. Becky took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah he used to tell me the same thing," Becky said. "He can't do that anymore Mom. You need to do that for yourself," Sara said. Becky shook her head. "My heart's still pretty broken honey, but you and Kevin fix it a little more each day," she said. "Yeah, but maybe someone else could heal it faster. Someone who knows what you need," Sara said. "How could anyone know that?" Becky asked. "You aren't the first to lose your love and you aren't the last either. I think you know who could help you Mom," Sara said. "Are you talking about Oliver? Because if you are, you should know that Oliver and I are just friends," Becky said. "Mom, I know it's not my place, but Dad wouldn't want you to be alone. And I know that he would trust Oliver with your heart. Maybe you should too." Becky sighed. "And maybe I'm crossing a line by saying this, but you two would make one _hot_ couple," Sara said. Becky laughed.

The doorbell rang and Becky stood up. "Good night Sara. You have school tomorrow. Lights out," she said and then walked out of the room. Becky rushed down the stairs and opened the front door. She found Daniel standing on her front porch. "Word on the street is that you almost died today," he said immediately. Becky sighed. "I'm guessing you spoke to Oliver," she said. Daniel nodded. Becky stepped aside to let him in and then shut the door. "Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" Daniel asked. "What do you want to hear first? The part when Clark died or when I nearly bled to death? Or we can just skip to the part where I was lying on the ground like a…stupid…weak…person, while the kid came and saved the day," Becky said. "Stupid weak person? Obviously you lost your vocabulary with all that blood," Daniel teased. Becky rolled her eyes. "What ever. It doesn't really matter anyway because all it did was prove that I'm not cut out to be a hero," Becky said. "What are you talking about?" Daniel asked.

"I'm talking about how Superman died when I was supposed to keep him safe," Becky said. "He's alive now isn't' he?" Daniel said. "It doesn't matter. I didn't save him. I just mess everything up," Becky said. "Becky" Daniel said quietly. She was starting to cry. "We had ice cream in the freezer," Becky whispered. Daniel was confused. "But it wasn't my favorite. So he went out to get my favorite. He wasn't fighting a Kryptonian computer, just driving to get ice cream and I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my own husband," Becky said, her tears turning into sobs. Daniel's heart sank. His sister had only broken down one other time in front of him since her husband's death and that was right after his funeral. Daniel wrapped his arms around Becky. "Hey, one thing I have learned from being the brother of one superhero and the best friend of another is that life gets to us all. Now, I miss Shawn too but we can't bring him back. I know he wouldn't want you to be here blaming yourself because it's not your fault," Daniel said. Becky just sobbed into his chest.

Later that night, as Becky crawled into bed, she heard something on her balcony. She got out of bed and opened the door. "Clark." He gave her his famous Kent smile. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't see that smile again," she said. "I'm sorry Clark." He tilted his head in confusion. "About what?" he asked. "It was all my fault. I should have done something to save you," Becky said. "You did," Clark said. "No I didn't. It was Chris who saved you," Becky said. "I would have died with or without you. But I lived because of you. You were the one who went to Jor El and found out what was going on. You got the guys back together. You gave my son the hero talk; the talk that he told me was what gave him the courage to even come to the plant. Yes, Chris did save me, but you made sure that I wasn't fighting alone. You made sure that there was someone there to save me," Clark said. "I came here to thank you."

Becky gave a weak smile. Clark hugged her. "How's Chloe taking all this?" she asked. "I don't know. I haven't talked to her," Clark said. Becky pulled away from Clark and her small smile disappeared, her face growing angry. She pointed to the east. "Go! Now!" she ordered. Clark laughed. "Don't make me drag you there. Now!" Clark laughed nervously. "OK, I'll go." Then he flew away.

Chloe fell asleep on the couch, but was awoken by a knock on her door. She looked at the clock on the DVD player and saw that it was almost two in the morning. She got up and stumbled in the dark. "Who is it?" she whispered. "It's me, Clark," a deep voice said. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the door. Clark walked in. Chloe didn't wait to close the door. She wrapped her arms around Clark. "Oh my gosh Clark. I heard what happened! Are you okay?" she asked. Clark breathed in her scent. It hadn't changed a bit. "I'm fine, thanks to your son," he said. Chloe let go and looked into his eyes. "Our son," she said. Clark nodded. Chloe stepped back. "You know, Chris said something today that let me see how much of you he is in him," Clark said. "Yeah? What did he say?" Chloe asked. "He told me that he couldn't just have let me die today, but the truth is that he could have. He did the right thing, something you've always seemed to do as well," Clark said. "He did something heroic today Clark. That's all you," Chloe said. "How could he get anything from me, if I wasn't there when he grew up?" Clark asked.

"Hold on a minute. I have something for you," Chloe said. She disappeared into the back of the apartment. She came out with a large box in her hands and handed it to Clark. "What is this?" he asked. "It's a box of home videos and baby books. I know that I didn't let you see Chris grow up but…well I hope that this can at least make you feel like I didn't leave you out completely," she said. Clark sighed. "You'll see how much he's like you. It was hard having him to remind me of you everyday. But it was like you were with me the whole time," Chloe said. "It's a Chris box?" Chloe nodded. "Do I get a Chloe one too?" Clark asked. "Oh, I haven't changed much Clark. Just a few more wrinkles," Chloe said.

"Well you did a great job at raising our son," Clark said. "It wasn't easy, but I just always asked myself what you would do in the situation and that usually got me through," she said. "So you did think of me?" Clark asked. "Everyday," Chloe whispered. "Even when you were married to Tom?" Clark said. "We got divorced because my heart was always with you," Chloe said. Clark closed his eyes. "I need you to know that I have always loved you and that no matter what, I always will," Chloe said. Clark opened his eyes. "I was hoping you would say that." Then he put the box down and took Chloe into his arms. "I've been waiting eighteen years to do this again," he said. Then he pressed his lips against her. Chloe kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you Chloe," he said. Chloe smiled and then kissed him. This time it was deeper and more passionate. Clark sighed through the kiss, finally having what he had been missing all those years; Chloe.


	32. A New Beginning

Three days later Becky sat down at her computer. She hadn't talked to any body other than her family and coworkers since Clark left her balcony. She opened her email and saw that she had two new messages. She opened the first one and read it.

"Dear Mrs. Johnson,

I just wanted to let you know that I have seen a huge improvement in your daughter over the last couple of days. She has been participating in class more and I have seen her interacting with the other students outside of class. I have been worried about her over the past few months but now it seems that everything is going to be all right.

Sincerely,

Miss McLaughlin

Sara's English Teacher"

Becky hesitated to open the next email. She took a deep breath and then clicked on it.

"Hey Becky,

Just checking in. I wanted to see how you were doing. I talked to Oliver and he said that you weren't answering his calls. If you're busy, I understand, but if you're not…don't leave him in the dark. He's just worried about you.

Anyways, just let me know what going on.

Clark

P.S. Chloe wants to know how you get Kryptonian blood out of clothes."

Becky smiled at the email and then read the last line of the first email. "Everything is going to be all right." She sighed and nodded. She picked up her phone and called her best friend.

_Six Months Later_

Chris stood in front of a mirror shaking his head. "I don't think this is right," he said. Sara walked up behind him. "Come on, you're kidding right? Ok, give it to me," she said, holding out her hand. Chris loosened his crooked tie and took it off. Sara grabbed it out of his hands. "I can't believe he asked me to be his best man. Is he crazy?" Chris said. "Hey stop complaining. Not many kids get to go to their own parents' wedding," Sara said, undoing the tie and redoing it around her neck. "I don't know, you might get to go to your Mom's wedding soon. That is if she and Oliver ever decide to take their relationship farther," Chris said. "Ok first of all, the two of them won't even kiss in front of me or the boys. I doubt marriage is anywhere in the near future for them. Second, do you really think that it's possible for two sets of best friends to find fairytale endings with each other?" Sara asked, putting the tie around Chris's neck.

She had to stand on her toes to reach. "I think anything's possible with this group. I mean it's not exactly normal that someone as cool as me would befriend a loser like you," Chris teased. Sara tightened the tie, choking Chris. "I mean, it's not normal that someone as cool as you would befriend a loser like me," Chris said as he struggled to breathe. "That's what I thought you said," Sara said as she let got.

The door opened. Chris loosened his tie as he turned around to see who it was. "Oh hi Grandma and Grandpa," he said. "You know, it's weird, but he looks a lot like Jonathan," Gabe said. "Clark's adopted Grandpa," Chris said. "That's the weird part," Martha said.

Lois helped Chloe put on her veil. "Look Chloe, I'm happy for you but I still don't understand how you could fall for Smallville. I don't know, I guess he's just not my type," Lois said. Chloe smiled. "You'd be surprised," she said. "It was really great of Oliver to change this place into a wedding chapel and hall," Lois said. "Well he said that the Luthor mansion somehow represented ending for him. He wanted to build something on the land that would represent beginnings," Chloe said.

Becky walked in. "There's my maid of honor! Aren't you supposed to be helping me with all my nerves?" Chloe said. "I'm sorry but I was taking care of Clark's gift. It was being flown in from Topeka," Becky said. "Ok so everything is working out with that? Chris knows what he going to say?" Chloe asked. "Yes. We should go give it to Clark now, though," Becky answered. "Ok thank you Becky," Chloe said. "No problem," Becky said then she walked out of the room.

Sara heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Hey Mom," she said. "Is Chris ready?" Becky asked, walking in. "Yep. I'm ready. Is it time to give Dad his gift?" Chris asked. "It is. Everything's ready. You're up," Becky said. Chris grabbed his jacket and followed Becky out of the room. Sara sighed and shook her head. "Would it kill him to clean up a little? He's never going to get a girl if he doesn't learn to clean up after himself," she said as she picked up his pile of clothes on the floor. Martha laughed. "I think he's already got a girl," she said. Sara looked at her. "Who?" she asked. "You," Gabe said. Sara laughed. "Me? Yeah right. We are four years apart. He's like my big brother," she said. "Kind of like how Oliver is older than your Mom and always been like family?" Martha said. Sara shook her head. "No…well yeah I guess so. But even if we were the same age…he's kind of out of my league. We're not exactly compatible," Sara said. "Kind of like the star football player falling in love with the school's paper editor?" Gabe asked. Sara bit her lip. "Sweety we're not trying to pressure you…we're just saying that things like that happen. Never say never," Martha said.

Chris knocked on his dad's door and then walked in. "Hey there son," Clark said. He had his back to Chris, but he was facing a mirror. "Hey Dad. How are you?" Chris asked. "Nervous as hell," Clark said. "What for?" Chris asked. "I'm just afraid that when Chloe comes down that aisle she'll see me and then suddenly remember that the reason she left me twenty years ago was because she can't stand me and she doesn't love me," Clark said. Chris chuckled. "Dad, trust me. I've lived with her long enough to notice her gazing into the distance, looking for something she used to have. I've seen the tears that she wipes away when she sees Superman on the news. Trust me, her heart has always been with you," Chris said. Clark smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Hey Dad. I need to tell you something ok?" Chris asked. "Sure. What is it?" Clark asked turning to face Chris. "I am so honored that you asked me to be your best man. This isn't an opportunity that many kids get. I guess in different circumstances I would follow through with this but…I just feel that there is someone better for the job," Chris said. "Who could better than my son?" Clark asked. "Your best friend," Chris said. Clark gave him a confused look, then the door opened. Chris watched as Clark's face lit up. "Pete!" he exclaimed. Pete walked over and gave Clark a huge hug. "Hey Rocketman!" he said. "What are you doing here?" Clark asked. "Chloe called me about a month ago. She wanted to surprise you. Then this kid over here had the idea to make me the best man," Pete said. Clark laughed. "Have you two met then?" he asked. "We talked over the phone. Chloe was right; he is a miniature you. Well not miniature. He's the same size as you. But he is the younger better looking version of you," Pete said, punching Clark's arm. Chris smiled. "Except that's Chloe's smile," Pete said. "That's what I said the first time I met him," Clark said. "Ok well, I have to go give Mom her gift now," Chris said then he walked out of the room.

"Wow man, you've come a long way since the last time I saw you," Pete said. Clark nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess I have," Clark said. "You're marrying Chloe. You could have saved yourself a lot of heartache in high school and just skipped your whole Lana stage and went straight to Chloe," Pete said. "I should have but my other loves…they just showed me that Chloe isn't just a crush, she's the love of my life," Clark said. "That was good. Are you using that in your vows?" Pete teased. "Yep," Clark said and nodded.

Chris and Becky walked to Chloe's room. "OK, remember, I'll be listening to you and your Mom and then I will send her in when you are ready ok?" Becky said. Chris nodded. He walked into Chloe dressing room and saw her with Lois. "Wow Mom. You look beautiful," Chris said. Her dress was sleeveless and her hair fell in soft curls on her bare shoulders. "Thank you Chris," Chloe said. Chris winked at Lois. "Ok, cuz, I'll see you out there ok?" she said. She gave Chloe a hug and then walked towards the door, winking at Chris on her way out. Chris walked up to Chloe. "Did Clark like his gift?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, he did. And I think he was ok with Pete replacing me," Chris said. Chloe turned to the mirror. "How do I look?" she asked. "Like a beautiful bride. This day is perfect huh?" Chris said. Chloe nodded. "It's missing something though," Chris said. "What's that?" Chloe asked. "Me," a woman's voice said.

Chloe turned and gasped. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "Mom?" she asked weakly. Chloe's mom walked over and gave her a hug. "I don't understand. Did you get one of Lex's twenty-four hour jumper shots?" Chloe asked through her tears. "No, actually I've been out of my coma for a few days now. Chris healed me," her mom said. Chloe looked over at Chris. "Thank you," she whispered. He smiled and nodded. Chloe's mom took Chloe's face into her hands. "You look beautiful. I was so happy when I found out that I had a grandson and even happier when I found out who his father was. I've always liked Clark," she said.

Becky poked her head in. "You ready Chloe? It's time," she said. "I am ready. I have everything I've ever wanted. Now I'm going to marry the man of my dreams."


	33. A Dream Come True

Clark watched Chloe walk down the aisle and as she did he was hit with the memory of the night they got engaged.

Clark was down on one knee. "Will you marry me Chloe? I know we have only been together for a couple of months now, but I want you to be my wife, even if we are rushing it," he said. Chloe laughed. "Clark, twenty years isn't rushing it. Of course I will marry you. I have loved you since the day I kissed you in your barn our eighth grade year and I'll love you until the day I die. I want to be Mrs. Clark Kent."

Chloe smiled as she walked towards Clark. Each step she could feel her heart beat harder. This was the moment she had dreamed of. She didn't care if she was dreaming, as long as she never had to wake up. She got to the top of the aisle. Her dad kissed her cheek and then gave her away to Clark. Clark wrapped his arm in hers and then walked forward.

"Clark I once wrote a letter to you. At the time, I wasn't the object of your desire, but I hoped that I would be one day. So today I want to read you the letter._ 'I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the spring formal but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decide that it's better to live with a lie then to expose my true feelings. My dad told me that there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now hoping one day you'll fly back to me because I think you're worth the wait.' _Thank you for flying back to me Clark. I will love you forever for that. You are my one and only. So when I become your wife today, I will finally become the girl you've grown into. I'm the girl of your dreams and I promise to never hide behind my façade again."

"Chloe, I know that there have been times in our relationship when I loved other women, but I hope that you know that you were always the girl for me. You have always been the girl who I run to when my heart falls apart. I admit that I used to see that as the friendship that we have, but somewhere along the line I learned that I ran to you because you are the only person who has always known what it is that my heart needs. You heel it every time and it's because you are all my heart has ever wanted and needed. I gave you my heart a long time ago and I didn't even know it. But today, today I give you my heart forever."

"I do."….. "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Clark pulled back Chloe's veil and kissed her. It was so passionate that every person in the crowd lost their breath. "Wow," Chris whispered, so softly that it was inaudible to every human in the room. "That's love," Sara whispered back to him.

"Please clear the dance floor, as Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent will now share their first dance," the D.J. said as Chloe and Clark walked into the huge hall. Everyone clapped when they did. When they reached the dance floor, Clark took Chloe into his arms and they danced to "Perfect Memory" by Remy Zero.

Oliver watched Becky watch Clark and Chloe's every move. He saw the tear run down her cheek. He walked over to her and took her hand. "This is…Shawn and I…" Becky started. "I know. I was there. I know this is your wedding song," Oliver said. He kissed her forehead. "Save the next dance for me ok?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded. They stood silent watching Chloe and Clark, both remembering what it was like to be a newlywed in love.

Oliver and Becky danced on the dance floor. They laughed each time Oliver stepped on Becky's toes. "Come on, I'm going to go get a dance with the bride," Oliver said, leading Becky over to Clark and Chloe. "Can I steal your partner?" Oliver asked Clark. "Only if you promise to bring her back," he said. Oliver took Chloe's hand and led her away. Clark offered his hand to Becky. She took it and they started to dance. "Wow Becky, it's been one heck of a ride hasn't it?" Clark asked. Becky smiled up at him and laughed. "Yeah, you think you would have let me stay with you twenty years ago had you known what lied ahead of us?" Becky asked. Clark thought for a moment. "Becky, I know that we went through a lot but also I know that you're the one who pushed me and Chloe together. And not to mention you're like a little sister to me. The good outweighs the bad," he said. Becky hugged him. "Thank you Clark," she said.

The slow song changed into a fast one. "Celebration," Becky said. Clark, Becky, Chloe, Oliver, Bart, Victor, and A.C. gathered close together as Kool and the Gang sang. They danced together and laughed. Bart got down on the ground and tried to break dance. Oliver and Victor just shook their heads and laughed. Bart stood up and held his back. "Too old for that?" A.C. asked. Bart nodded. Becky grabbed Bart's hand and he spun her around. Victor took Chloe in his arms and dipped her. Chloe screamed and laughed. Bart and Becky continued to dance. Becky held her hand out for Oliver. He came over and danced with the two. A.C. and Clark joined in with Victor and Chloe. Eventually they all got into one circle and danced. They all laughed so hard that they had tears in their eyes. They all knew that they were together for good now and nothing could change that.

Becky and Oliver walked around the empty hall picking up items that they knew belonged to their drunken friends. The reception had lasted four hours before anyone even thought about leaving. When the party finally ended, Oliver spent an hour running around making sure that every one got into a car with a sober driver. Oliver leaned down and picked up a shoe off the ground. "You want to explain how someone leaves with one shoe," he said, holding it up for Becky to see. She laughed. Connor and Kevin chased each other through the hall. "You're going to stay in Smallville tonight right?" Oliver asked, walking over to Becky. "Yeah, I'm staying at Clark's with the kids and Chris," she said. "Ok good. Maybe we can go somewhere for breakfast. Give the kids a chance to see each other one more time before we both go home," Oliver said. Becky leaned over and kissed Oliver. "Why don't you guys come over for breakfast? I'll make pancakes," she said. Oliver smiled. "Sounds good," he said.

Chris and Sara walked into the hall, laughing. They stopped and walked over to Becky. "Hey Mom, can we go out for ice cream?" Sara asked. "Sure, just make sure the boys stay with you," Becky said. Chris and Sara exchanged a look. "I'm just kidding. You two don't have to take the rugrats. Just be home by eleven ok?" Becky said. Sara nodded and she and Chris hurried out of the hall.

"I feel wrong about this," Chris said when they left the room. Sara turned a corner in front of Chris so that he couldn't see her. "Change," she said. In a second they were both out of their wedding clothes and in jeans and t-shirts. "We lied," Chris said. "Hey, we asked if we could get ice cream," Sara said as they walked outside. "Ok not telling someone the whole truth is still lying," Chris said. "She didn't ask where we were getting ice cream," Sara said. Chris sighed. "Ok let's go." Sara smiled. The two took off and flew east. "Besides, even my mother knows that you have to go to Italy for your ice cream," Sara yelled as they flew.

Chloe and Clark sat in a limo that was heading to Metropolis airport. They were taking Oliver's jet to Hawaii. Clark had wanted to fly himself, but Chloe had insisted on going the slower way. Chloe was lying on the back seat in Clark's arms. "So Clark I want to ask you something," Chloe said. "Yeah?" Chloe nodded. "You've had three major loves in your life. Why'd you pick me to be the one to spend the rest of your life with?" Chloe asked. "That's easy. Lana loved the Clark Kent side of me. Lois loved the Superman side. But you have always loved every side of me; super and nonsuper. You'll always be my number one choice," Clark answered. Chloe leaned over and kissed him. "I love you Clark Kent." Clark smiled. "I love you too Chloe Kent."

The next night Clark stood on the balcony of their hotel room. Chloe came out and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you thinking about Clark?" she asked. "Oh nothing," Clark said. But Chloe could tell that he had been using his super hearing. "You're listening to the world huh?" Chloe asked. Clark sighed and nodded. "Go," Chloe said. "What?" Clark asked. "The world needs you more than I do," Chloe said. "We're on our honeymoon," Clark argued. "Then just go out for an hour," Chloe said. "Are you sure?" he asked. Chloe nodded and kissed him. "Now go," she ordered. Clark flew up.

A few minutes later he landed in front a burning building. "Excuse me Superman, but aren't you supposed to be in Hawaii right now?" he heard someone say. He smiled and turned around. "She sent me out for an hour," Clark said to the brunette whose face was hidden in her hood. "You know, I can take care of this by myself," Becky said. Superman laughed. "I can't let you have all the fun," he said. He and Becky flew to the building and went in, ready to save lives. A woman and a man stood near by looking up at the building. "Tonight Impulse., Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Cyborg have all been spotted saving people," the woman said. "And now Superman and that girl in the yellow hood are here. It's been a long time since they've all been spotted on the same night. Guess it's just a weird night," she finished. The man looked at her. "Nope, it's a normal night. Just a night that calls for justice."

**The End**

I really hope you enjoyed this story. Though it has been a while since I wrote it, I still miss the characters. Of course, most of them aren't mine but even when you write about characters who already exist they still become a part of your imagination. This was my way of ending Smallville the way I thought that it should be, with my One True Pairing ending up together (even though by the time Smallville did end I was a hard core Chlollie shipper.) If you did read this whole fanfiction I want to thank you with all of my heart. I don't write anymore, but this piece is my pride and joy. I loved it and I hope you did too.


End file.
